Knowledge Threshold
by The Guide of Unity
Summary: A certain man woke up from his sleep only to be surprised at what awaited him! Soon he will learn and realise his new purpose. To spread peace and order. Will he succeed? A POSSIBLE MASSIVE CROSSOVER! Warcraft/Stargate/Startrek/Skyrim with several other! (Discontinued!)
1. Prologue

This is my first story ever written so feel free to review! :)

**REWIEWS:**

**Naosj: **Thanks, i'm a decent english writer and since it is my first try it is bound to have mistakes :)

**Echosentient: **You do have the point, they could look false or not but then again, will he even plan to return to earth? If he does he could chose to live in different country, or go to some solitary place away from cities to avoid getting caught. It remains to be seen...

**Astravega: **Fixed :)

**FluffyGX: **Thanks! ^^

* * *

**_'Example'_ \- Deep Voice Thought**

**''Example'' - Deep Voice Speech**

_'Example' - Thought_

''Example'' - Speech

* * *

**UNEXPECTED CHOICE**

Life... we lives each passing day, each of us, be it fast or slow, as part of the humankind. The world can put your body to the test in more than one way, often for some being hard, but for others the test is an opportunity to learn and break the new challenges that present itself over the couse of their lives.

While some are stricken by bad luck, others still live modest lives, without not care about worries or other troubles that appear out of nowhere in world that we live in, be it bad jobs, divorce, depression or other curses that some can turn into blessings.

This story dedicated to a certain young man, who over the years like many if not all people around the world with their lives considered a great misadventure, has learned to live his life never asking for any favors. Living mostly alone with his parents in his home, except occasion leaving house for a walk to clear his thoughts of some omnipresent worries at the price of being everyday human being.

* * *

_'Yet another day...'_

I was on my way back home after stretching my legs walking down the one of the quiet streets of my city, each day i see some people doing their chores for the day, be it driving cars on occasion or bicycles, some will get out to by food, walking with pets or even to greet neighbors not far away, today street was illuminated by nice spring sun up the morning sky while roads are partially wet from the yesterday rain that has fallen,i liked rain on occasion because it brings sun down on my skin warming me up each time i decide to greet it, now i'm on my way home after spending hour if not more on the sidewalk to clear my head of what next to do.

_'i wonder what has mom made for lunch today...__'_

After few more minutes of walking i have opened the gates and entered my home yard where i have been greeted by my dog, my pet, still i remember when he was just a puppy, my mother found it on the street, alone and adopted it.

My mother and i live alone, my father had an unexpected accident long time ago when i was young but i did met him only once in my life when i was little, by now i don't remember him much except for what my mother told me.

''Mom i'm home!''

''My dear where have you been all this morning?''

''Sorry i must have lost track of time, what's for lunch?''

''Nice warm soup just for my dear young man, oh don't forget to wash your hands!''

''Yea-yea i'l be on it in a sec...''

So i have exited my sneakers and removed my jacket for a quick bathroom hygiene stuff and entered kitchen where mom and i sat on the table to eat.

Looking upon the kitchen clock i have noticed that its almost 10 o'clock morning but today i was little late to my surprise.

_'10:12 o'clock huh... i should be careful next time or my mom will worry...'_

After finished lunch i have immediately ran off to my room and turned on TV, switching few channels to see something interesting but found just sports and today global news since it was nearly afternoon.

_'Boring... why don't they put something better on the channels , i wonder...'_

Deciding that there is noting on TV i have turned to few gaming magazines that are old few years back since i have stopped buying them along the way home, but i have again became bored so i turned my computer on instead, the only thing that have kept my mind busy for the rest of the day, with few pause breaks.

I usually play games but internet is something that can really occupy your curiosity for years if necessary but recently, had begun to lose interest in it slowly for a lack of better term so the only things that i do is play few games , watch TV shows there and movies , you tube funny clips and such just as anyone would.

The rest of the day has gone rather... smoothly for my taste. It was not in any way unusual so i did not mind nor payed any attention to the clock after finishing my evening kitchen meal. So i have just gone to my own room afterwards and stayed there. I considered myself a lone wolf for the most part, rarely interacted with few friends i had from school and playing with my dog.

It was 20:00 o'clock evening, at that time there are TV shows mostly comedy or rarely action detective ones, but after a while i decided to get some sleep after the usual day and closed my eyes for the night. Little did i now that this night will change my life forever in a way i cannot begin to understand or expect.

* * *

**DREAM**

It was a strange dream.

I was standing on a sea of water only hearing few occasional raindrops of water echoing the area like a clarity, making hypnotic sounds that are beautiful to hear while water was seen all the way to the horizon with no land at sight. I decided to walk i began to take steps for what seemed eternity.

Somehow i have been able to register my own heartbeat which is to me at the very least not possible, i could feel my hands, feet , and even clearly see my surroundings all around me but it was able to think that really surprised me to the core.

_'How is this possible?!'_

_'I ... no, this must be lucid dream, it has to be...' _

**_'This is no lucid dream boy...'_  
**

I could have sworn i have heard deep voice in my own head speak, suddenly i froze on the spot, something is coming closer and closer to me from far away,first dot then at a steady pace, then slower and slower, whatever it is i wanted to run, i wanted for someone to wake me up so i can leave this place.

Decided to run, turned my own back and ran as far i was able but this endless sea of water had no end to it , i could not believe that i was being chased by some creature but then i decided to stop. Contemplating my options that running is useless turned again and decided to pile enough courage to face the beast or other things that might appear from far away.

After few moments i was facing the for a lack of better words, apparition as i could describe looked like dark moving entity with no discernible hands or legs, no head nor any humanoid shape ether, it was constantly changing subtly around in shape like a moving carpet from bird perspective, the next only things are the eyes, it had two pairs of eyes just like me but they are gloving white with some light emanating from its edges.

Then the apparition spoke.

_**'Boy... Why are you running away?'**_

_'Who are you!'_

**_'Someone who can fulfill your greatest desires, wishes, and give you adventure you seek...'_**

_'You did not answer my question, who are you and what is this place.'_

**_'Who am i? I have no name... I come by many names mortals gave me long ago but none of them are of my own... They call me darkness, apparition, creature, demon... But i represent neither...'_**

For some reason i decided to believe the entity, it was likely true but was it? Could i believe this entity? No i must ask more in order to learn how i got here and how to get out. Creature then spoke again.

_**'As for this place... I do not know... i have been cursed to live in this endless expanse for eons by my masters very long time ago... Not even remembering the reason they cast me out here anymore...'**_

Cursed? For some reason this entity was bound to this strange place for all eternity for a reason long forgotten? What cruel beings would do such a horrible thing.

I instantly fell sad for the entity, it felt somewhat similar to my own way of life but is it coincidence? Needed more answers i spoke.

_'You said about fulfilling my own desires, wishes , and adventure. What do you mean?'_

**_'There is yet another reason why i have been bound here... As you have already suspected i can grant you something that you can never hope to accomplish in your world... I have observed you boy for some time... And as soon as opportunity presented itself pulled your subconscious mind here in order to grant what you seek from bottom of your heart... to get rid of that useless existence you call life and change in a ways i can grant...'_**

Yes, i did suspect it, i knew little by little that this entity can fulfill my own dreams. It was not impossible. Then it struck me. An idea that with his help i could achieve with ease, but , could i? Could i accept it? Can i leave my own old life behind me just like that in an blink of an eye? I needed to ask more questions in order to decide.

_'Alright, you have peaked my interest... Now tell me, what is the negative side of what would happen if i agree with you?'_

**_'There is only one... But in order to explain to you in a way you can understand i must move on to a... as you humans say... topic of conversation...'_**

**_'As you have already suspected i'm a being capable of unimaginable power... With it i have just as before presented this opportunity to many mortals that have their lives miserable or cursed to be chained for the end of their days in a gloomy world with no true future they can grasp...'_**

**_One of powers i can grant is to open a threshold in time and space... Create objects that can tear a barrier between dimensions... and give you power to do things never realized before...'_**

Now that truly interested me. Device that can cross dimensions? Then my my head was filled with images, possibilities, to do something in my life once and for all. Immediately i remembered something, if this entity can give me such a device then i could go to fictional worlds? Visit all kinds of places that are impossible in my world, from ether science fiction to game fiction or even TV fiction! The opportunity is so tempting to let go so i decided to answer.

_'The side effect?'_

**_'The power you accumulate during the visits in each home dimension as well what you learn there will affect both your mind - body and soul...'_**

_'In what way?'_

**_'All the excess knowledge you will possess over the years of stay there will change you greatly... that is the risk i cannot reverse in any way because act of will of the person... if you accept this you will not be the same person when you decide to return home so i will not be responsible for your own acts in the future... think carefully...'_**

Taking a few minutes to carefully consider its worlds i sat down my legs crossed, closing my eyes a little to calmly think over the offer.

The entity is not a demon nor any apparition... It was possible that this entity belongs to a race that is very powerful one if everything he has said is true,then it hit me... The entity must be an alien! No it was not impossible , only not proven by scientists. After all this is not like genie in a bottle where you get a wish, this is far better than that. Also this being does not just pick anyone from what i have understood. You in sense have to be chosen to be given a chance to change.

Then i remembered the all fiction i have seen back home. I could learn so much , so much knowledge in my lifetime its truly opportunity i could not pass on. The amount of knowledge i could learn with my own way of morality, good heart and kindness could change everything. i could finally become what i could only dream of.

_'I have decided.'_

**_'What is your answer boy...'_**

_'I accept!'_

If creature had actual mouth it could have smiled at my answer but i did not see it.

**_'Very well...'_**

And within second entity brought out a device, it was not that strange but it was definitely alien in origin. It looked like wristwatch in shape but there are many buttons that i could not identify purpose for , metallic with a mix of strange alloy in the middle was like ordinary watch on the outside, it was like typical digital wristwatch showing time but for now time was blank with no numbers.

_**'This apparatus have been configured for your use... It will allow you to disguise it on your skin and its adaptable in size automatically... Also do not remove it one put on because there is a change you might lose it on your journey... Consider it like your very own heart piece for the duration...'**_

_'Anything else i should know?'_

**_'You will be given one full day ahead in order to prepare for the journey you will undertake... Take what you need but do not speak to your loved ones about this for... Obvious reasons...'_**

**_'Also you have until said time to put the watch on and then meet me here... Once you and the device are connected it will form a link which will transport your body here...'_**

_'My body? I thought only my subconscious mind only can be summoned here...'_

**_'I'm capable of doing great things... The reason i have brought your subconscious here is to present you an offer without anyone noticing your disappearance...'_**

_'I see... Thank you for everything you have done to help me... wish i could give you a proper name...'_

**_'No need to concern yourself with my own existence boy... You are not the first one to try to give a proper name... The exit is behind you...'_**

_Then i jumped in._

* * *

Suddenly my alarm clock ringed and i immediately turned it off with the reach of my hand, looking i saw it was early as 06:00 o'clock. Getting up i noticed something that for the moment was impossible, on my bed table, then my gaze fell upon the object for a few seconds staring in shock until memory started flooding my mind. I then grabbed my temples to try to prevent the surge of sharp pain that lasted only a second before it stopped.

_'So its true...' _I thought looking at the device.

''I must prepare...'' I was cut off as at that moment my mom came into my room.

''Nothing...'' I spoke slowly.

''Alright then if you are planning to walk outside early this morning again i want you to return by nine this time.''

''Yes mom...'' She noticed something is bothering me so she pressed the conversation.

''Is something wrong son? You look little pale today...''

''Pale? Probably i need to get to the bathroom to refresh myself first''

''Alright i will prepare morning tea for you soon, also bread is on the table so make a few sandwiches before you go.''

After that its my usual routine morning just like any other day, looking at the calendar it is first day of the week. Moving on i have done my morning chores and exited the yard where i fed my pet for the day.

Before i decided to start my walk on the streets i have decided to take the device in my pocket, i have not decided to put it on yet as i had whole day to prepare just as entity told me. From now on i had to be very careful how i proceed, so much was on my mind right now and i was embroiled in my own thoughts until i reached the park area, sat down on the bench looking at people let my mind wonder and plan next course of action i could not just take the device on my hand and not plan ahead.

_'This might be my last day on earth... how ironic...'_

_'Star trek or Warcraft... which one... also need appropriate clothing if i decide latter.'_

After that it was usual day to day basis breakfast - dinner - and evening meal. On my mobile phone i have send a messages that i will be busy for awhile somewhere else so i planned a trip as an excuse. It was hard somewhat to leave my world i could not believe that until that night i did not even thought anything else was real. To think fiction is real to anyone else seemed crazy but i have been presented an evidence to the contrary i just hoped that risk is worth for now.

* * *

At 6:30 evening i have decided to pack my stuff in a in a bag that was old enough not to attract attention, my clothes were pretty simple with little to no fashion on them so i put them on, my sneaker shoes will have to go once i cross there so i did not want to look strange when i get there, after all it is a medieval society.

I told my mom i will go to a walk again today , at first she was reluctant but let me out shortly afterwards not even questioning me which it seemed odd to me but i did not complain. Before i left trough the front door i opened my window and threw it outside just in case, i have stuffed it with some food, emergency cloth similar to the ones i wear currently and taken my device with me as well. It pained me so greatly to leave my home, my family but i swear that i will someday return.

It was colder than usual that evening, not many people around ether so going around the streets in safest way possible war hard. There is always a chance that some stray thief or delinquent often patrol the streets more or less so not to attract attention i found just the place where nobody will see me around sneaking.

30 min later i arrived at abandoned train yard, when i was a kid i often played around here with my friends but i was sure that nothing has changed after so many years, still the old and rusty remains stood there, abandoned long ago.

Decided that i'm safe here i pulled out the device and inspected it for a minute or so. Its remarkably light and beautiful to eye on the outside but strange symbols adored the device , probably in alien language of some sort which i do not recognize, in the middle rounded area was where time should be showing but its blacked out probably due to me not wearing it or it needs user in order to be activated. After little more than a minute or so i decided to put it on my left wrist.

Immediately Both sides of the watch closed the moment i put rounded part of it on my upper waist and i felt tingling sensation few seconds after. It is like wristwatch had the mind of its own for some reason and it was confirmed a mere seconds later that i suspected when i felt different somehow, i did not feel preoccupied by useless thoughts worries doubts and other things, my whole body seemed to change in mere seconds, it felt like i was injected within the wrist but it did not hurt at all that much to my surprise. Then i could see in front of my own eyes a display screen which for a few moments was in unidentified language then turned to english saying ''loading''.

After a minute or so i heart pleasant voice in my head saying.

''System Initialized - Welcome back user''

''Please submit personal data identification for evaluation''

I have done as instructed and submitted the necessary info on myself as well as gender, height, pounds, age and other information.

Moments later rounded part of the watch gloved and holographic representation of a female avatar appeared.

''Greetings, my name is EVA your personal assistant, any questions you may ask i will answer to the best of my knowledge.''

''Greetings EVA i have decided to opt for a new name to where i'm going but i believe you already know my true name in your database,correct?''

''That is correct, your true name is in database as well as other personal information that is stored.''

''How big is the storage of this device?''

''Seven hundred trillion yottabytes''

_'MY GOD THAT IS UNBELIEVABLE AMOUNT OF STORAGE!'_

''What was injected into my bloodstream?''

''The device injected you with Nano probes that regulate blood pressure - clean diseases - repair damaged tissues and injuries at a faster rate - augment brain intelligence - physical strength and speed.''

I stared at the avatar in utter shock for a minute before i decided to ask more questions

''Is the the device capable of scan like a tricorder?''

''That is correct.'' Replied EVA

''Alright... is the device capable of bringing me to the location of any dimension home universe i describe and is it capable of bringing me to the location of the entity that gave me the device?''

''Yes and yes, however please note that device will need a minute to charge in order to open a dimensional threshold - standby.''

After a minute or so...

''Device charged 100%, please point the the wrist in a location you wish for threshold to occur.''

After she gave me instructions i pointed rounded area of it towards a more open area and a spectacular sight was forming right before my eyes, it was like a small blue-white wormhole that bends and tears fabric of reality itself getting bigger and bigger by the second until it reached little bigger than size of my own body.

After a moments of hesitation i entered the threshold.

* * *

Moments later i was in familiar surroundings that i remember have visited before just not while being in my body. Looking around i have noticed the entity waiting for me quietly over the vast expanse of water that still had raindrops falling occasionally creating beautiful echo over the realm just as before.

_**'So... You have returned...'**_

''I see you were waiting for me... wait... it seems i can speak right now...''

**_'Yes... Your physical body is now here so you can freely speak to me... Tell me... Do you know why i have instructed you to return here?'_**

''No...''

_**'The reason is simple... you must learn basics of the device around your wrist...'**_

Deciding to listen i have sat crossing my legs and with intent spoke

''I'm Listening...''

_**'As you have already figured out this device can open a threshold between dimensions temporarily breaking barriers that hold them in order to create a stable rift to which you can cross like a wormhole but little more complex than that... My own dimension was engineered by my race long ago to keep me prisoner here till the end of time...'**_

_**'The device can do however much more than that... augmenting ones person abilities and enhancing ones senses = bones = brain - muscles several times than normal...'**_

_**'It is a scanner as well that is able to decipher almost if not any and all matter - material - chemistry and other data like alien species and its biollogies...'**_

_**'You have already met with EVA... She is true lifelike artificial intelligence that is utterly loyal to its user... She can be interactive - childlike or even mature since she posssesses emotion and reasoning comparable that of a human of your kind only she will never turn on you and it possess strict series of three artificial laws that will never be broken...'**_

''Is the device capable of storing material - mineral of any kind and synthesize in order to build a spaceship or shuttle?''

_**'Yes it is... However you cannot build a spaceship with it because of its size... Shuttle on the other hand will be provided the device has necessary blueprints - materials and hardware which are required... Stored material is refined within to its purest form and ready to be used at command...'**_

_'That is amazing... i have never dreamed a single wristwatch can do so many things... this tech is not even possibly at the level that of an asgard...'_

**_'Now we have cleared the basics of the device... Next are advanced abilities that will take some time to get used to...'_**

''Before we get to that i was wondering... you spoke of the race that imprisoned you as punishment, what type of civilization your race was at the time on a kardashev scale?''

_**'Hmm... If i remember correctly ether type V or type VI... From what i have seen that scale is measured with how much energy is gathered via planet - star or galaxies... Your planet might one day reach our level...'**_

_**'Back to the topic... I spoke of advanced abilities you can learn... What i meant is that since now you possess augmented intelligence you can learn and gain knowledge several times faster than normal... While that is true it also changes you mentally as**_** well...'**

''What do you mean?'' i spoke curiously

**_'By mentally it means now your own thoughts are more organized and clearer... You will less worry about... to put it in your terms... Things that are unnecessary and useless and focus on what is more important what you want to do... like focusing on certain goal...'_**

''So in other words it will be easier to solve certain problems quickly and efficiently with little to no worry at all.'' i spoke completely understanding the entity

_**'Yes... It is worth mention that the device will not help you to become omniscient - omnipresent - and omnipotent... to earn these you must shred your mortal form to ascend...'**_

''I definitely do not plan doing that, i remember the Q and what he has become in the end, always amusing himself to no end with no responsibility for his actions, but i know he can change in the end.'' i spoke as a matter of fact

_**'I see... I have been right about you human... I'm glad i chose you... many have failed to meet my teachings, but i sense something in you... Like a spark of Light... Just remember... With great power comes great responsibility, arrogance and ignorance lead to chaos, do not judge the book by its cover!'**_

The three last phrases were words filled with great wisdom that resonated trough the realm with ease and echoing the area and beyond.

For me, they had a huge and positive impact. especially on my mind, that moment i knew what i must do so i sat up and spoke with great confidence and truth.

''I pledge an oath that i will never break words of wisdom as long as i live!''

I was always modest man never greedy nor caring too much for money if all else i now i even more liked that my mothers teachings were embedded in my brain, unlike the most of the society on earth or even worse the power hugry politicians that abuse their power for personal gain instead doing what is right for humanity, I will do the opposite, not because its ambition or great plan, because its right. And for that i knew great change has to occur no matter what if i'm to gain both power and knowledge. I did not like having power in order to rule, that is for tyrants, to rule someone with power is not right in any kind of sense and can lead to unpredictable results at best. Me? I will inspire peace and wisdom - courage and liberty and above all else help those that are weak so that they can stand up to be strong. For me power was never absolute, it was just a necessity, that is how i felt after his last words reached me.

* * *

For the duration of the time i have spent with the entity i have mostly grasped what the device does and almost all of its function, it was necessary to know in order to cope with threats that might claim my life if i'm not careful. Not long ago i have decided to name myself differently and use only one name to which i will be known of to where i'm going,my old name was inappropriate for that so i got to work spending more and more time practicing over the wristwatch controls carefully not to do something i will regret later.

We also picked up on other lessons like controlling telekinesis and telepathy, but those are just examples of what i could learn.

Apparently i this dimension time has little meaning, i could stay with entity for a week but only minutes might pass on earth. He also explained that not all dimensions have the same time flow as others, while for some will move faster, for some will move slower, it has something to do with relativity and that gave me a headache at first since i never thought or considered implications of it. Minutes became hours and hours became days, but still on earth very little time pass but eventually i have grasped the controls and nearly mastered it, nanites and augmentations contributed to this as well and i was relieved to have them because of the benefits.

* * *

_**3rd DAY**_

I was practicing asian style meditation. Everything was quiet, my mind, my body, my very essence was in a controlled trance that if someone were to see me on earth might think i'm frozen like a statue but i knew it has been only 2 days since i started to practice it. Suddenly i was interrupted by the entity who approached.

_**'Boy... AWAKEN! It is time...'**_

''Understood...'' Slowly i have begun to rise up, in order to stretch my muscles a little before facing the entity

_**'I'm pleased with your progress... you humans are interesting species so far... I take it that meditation is doing well?'**_

''Yes, it does. I have planned to do this lot more often to where i'm going.''

_**'Yes that is one of the efficient ways to calm your spirit and move forward in your quest... Unfortunately just as i said before no more than 3 days you may spent here with me or you risk being trapped here...'**_

''I know...'' Said while continuing to stretch my arms

_**'I trust you are going to the world of azeroth? The one dimension you humans call ''World of**_** Warcraft?''** I nodded

**_'Very interesting choice... '_**

''Why is that?'' I spoke rather curious

_**'Because my race was if i'm right the moment of creating of this realm... Interdimensional race... They must have visited many by now and the device is the proof of it... Also the very world you are attempting to visit is full of challenges for you...'**_

''That is the very reason i need to go there in the first place. I can learn so much from there before i move on to other places to gain more knowledge, you are not by chance concerned with my well being?'' i spoke with smile

_**'NO! You are very gifted individual... I trust you will survive the peril on your own...'**_

_**'Also never lose the device... If it fall into wrong hands the destruction whould tear down everything around you... Even your loved ones...'**_

''I will not fail.'' have spoken with hard conviction

_**'NOW GO! And as you humans say... Good Luck...'**_

I smiled at the last words of the entity. Seconds later i have picked up my bag, looked at the device and said

''Earth - Year 2014 - March 11th - My own quantum signature and analyze.''

''Analysis Complete - One entry Dimension detected.''

''Open the Threshold at at these coordinates''

''Coordinates accepted - Threshold will open in 10 seconds'' EVA spoke

Moments later i jumped in, leaving the entity behind as the rift closed behind me...

* * *

Exiting the rift i found myself in a familiar surroundings, the old train yard. It was still night time so i decided to look at my wristwatch ''20:55''. Then i remembered lessons about different time flow, it was so easier to experience it first hand even better than contrary. Then in a hassle also noticed that i still had time to return home since my mother must be worried by now. Quickly picking up my bag have started to on a quick pace to hurry home in order to prepare myself for my first quest.

Before i came back to earth i have decided to put all my stuff into wrist device as a good measure, also there was another reason, thugs. I never liked thugs before but i knew it was that damn product of the imperfect society we live in so i could not help myself than feel little ashamed and sad for them.

To my surprise just as when i'm to turn around the corner i ran up to more than 10 people in what looked like a gathering on the street near few of the cars. They saw me instantly and began to walk forward to my location. Before they got even close i gave order to the device silently

''Ablation and camouflage - activate.''

Then my most valued device encased itself in an ablative armor and blended with the rest of my skin, i did not want to take any chances with the thugs, thankfully they did not wear any pistols only some baseballs and knuckles around their firsts. I stood there for a moment but then decided to move with pace but then, they surrounded me, moments later lead of the group spoke at me with confidence in his voice

''Hay boy, want you to tell me what are you doing at our turf?''

_'Their turf? Iv'e never seen these guys before when i was walking the streets but then again iv'e never walked here so late before...'_

''Answer the question boy!'' one of the thugs yelled at me

''I have not noticed this is your area, i apologize for my trespass so i will now leave you...'' but i was cut off by the leader and he spoke in harsh voice

'' AH-No no no no no no no NO-CAN-DO! You see... anyone who enters our turf does not leave without some receiving some punishment... so me and my pals here will do what we do best to keep our turf out of outsiders...'' then he approached me slowly swinging his bat and spoke again ''And you... are the unlucky one boy!

''Also we will take what ever is in that bag of yours as payment boy!'' then all around me they started kicking their bats on asphalt in unison before slowly approaching me from all sides

Before i was augmented my body received some good some drastic changes, one of them most visible to naked eye were muscles. They have been augmented with nanites as well as my own bones by the orders of magnitude, not only that, i was vastly more intelligent than any human on this planet now again thanks to nanites. Not only that i'm now in almost every aspect physically superior to others but also stronger, i could carry several dozen tons of weight and not even break a sweat and that is to name a only few examples of what i'm capable now. _'Oh they are in for a rude awakening'_ i thought with a small smile.

The first one charged at me with a bat. I evaded it easily by stepping to the side and used my left fist to punch him in the abdomen, almost instantly he collapsed on the ground, groaning over the injury. Others seeing that i will not be so easy prey charged at me from multiple directions with their weapons only to make a narrow miss each time but not without a occasional hit here and there. If i was a normal human i whould have collapsed in pain but now, their punches felt comparing a little child hitting a Army soldier with muscles. In other words i felt very little pain from their punches, i have kept evading bats for obvious reasons each time and soon they have stopped to catch breath. I stood there with small smile on my face and spoke

''Please, allow me to leave and or you could get hurt if you continue with this cou...'' then i was cut off

''You think we will just allow you to leave?! You have some balls to threaten my palls here boy... PREPARE TO GRIND DUST!''

_'Alright, they are in the world of hurt now...' _thought with the grin on my face. Moments later seemingly intimidated by my smile they charged again

First was the same guy who recovered from my punch. This time i did not restrain myself and gone all out, after the evaded bat strike i again punched him but this time in stomach, with near devastating results, he immediately fallen lying to the ground in deep pain, next one was guy with white sneakers, he tried to punch my face but i moved my head to the side giving him the same intended punch, he was sent flying down the asphalt for about a meter before going unconscious. Next 3 of them attacked simultaneously but i jumped and kicked them two of them in jaw quick karate style with deadly effects, they also had fallen to the ground.

Third one that had charged at me scored a punch in stomach on me but i recovered quickly and hit him in abdomen then jaw, remaining four of them excluding the boss charged from various angles thinking they will be able to subdue me but i evaded each strike with ease and returned the favor, first had got strike in the nose making it bleed then i used my knee to strike him down in stomach making him fall down on the ground, next one has gone down the same if not similar way and has eaten thrash, third one received strike to his head with my leg and also collapsed and finally the last one was gone to eat kingdom come in nearby splash of water.

The last one yet to attack was the turf boss. He looked at me angry and scared for beating nine thugs easily then I spoke

''Look i have no quarrel with you or your friends here, if you are so kind i will leave to there will be no tr...'' again cut off

''OH YEA?! YOU-ARE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT BOY!'' He yelled angry and infuriated

_'What will it take for this guy to leave me alone? FINE! I will just have to beat him as well...'_

Then he charged at me full speed in a vain attempt to strike my head but i dodged it easily and gave him hard knee strike in chest then strong fist to the jaw, effectively putting him out of commission for good. Then i proceeded to move toward each of them checking for pulse. I was relieved, they are still alive but unconscious. Satisfied i picked up my bag and said ''Goodbye, i wont intrude upon your turf again so do not worry, and if i see you again i'l give you the same beating again and again, UNDERSTOOD!'' Those that are still conscious nodded in fear and left dragging their sleeping palls with them down the street.

''Oh my... i have wasted more than 10 minutes with these guys...'' with that i ran off.

* * *

At home...

''Son! Where have you been for so long i was really worried about you!'' my mom spoke with distress

''Don't worry mom i'm fine... just needed to think lot about something that is bugging me for awhile''

''Care to share?'' she said while following me to the living room

''Sorry... Me to know only, you know, personal stuff'' i spoke with calm voice

She them sat next to me on couch and spoke

''You know...'' she paused to wash to tears from her eyes '' I'm very proud of you... never been more proud of what i have taught you since you were my baby boy...'' then we hugged each other for a few seconds before she spoke again

''So please... tell me what is going on...'' while looking at me she said

''I... I... have found a job in florida coastal area... i'm thinking lot about moving there by the end of the week.'' i lied as a cover story

She then looked at me surprised and said ''You have finally found a job?! I'm so happy for you sweetie! Congratz are in order so i have prepared something just for you.''

''What is it?'' i spoke curiously

''A surprise! Happy birthday!'' then she revealed a cake on the kitchen table with candles shining on top

I was surprised as well, then it hit me, i was so embroiled in other tasks that i forgot that tomorrow was my birthday.

''Oh mom... thank you i'm so glad you made it is beautiful but my birthday is supposed to be tomorrow.''

''Well just this year have decided to make it little earlier...'' then you can guess what happened next :)

* * *

For the next two days i have silently planning my supposed journey to florida in order to take the job i spoke about with my mom. Little does she know that it is there that i will make my departure to other dimension, in fact i spoke with her about not calling me each day via hotel phone once i arrived, instead i told her to call me once every month to check if i'm fine. Of course she was quite curious but did not press the matter so she arranged the airport tickets and escorted me to the plane. 2 days before i was busy with uploading as much information as possible to my wristwatch about various dimensions but i aimed for simple ones, mostly wiki from WoW, star gate , and star trek. Then locked my room to ensure nobody will tamper with it while i was away. some of my luggage was clothes while others were food and some bathroom essentials for just in case.

I waved down to my mom and entered the plane taking a seat and waving again trough the window while plane started moving away...

* * *

My arrival in florida was... uneventful. Disembarked from the plane with my luggage then moved towards the exit port where i picked a cab and said

''Drive to the least expensive hotel in the city''

''Will do!'' Cab driver said

About 15 min later...

After paying the cab driver i have begun to move towards the hotel to make a reception but before that ive decided to test something. After i have arrived at the small alley checked my surroundings to see if anyone is nearby, fortunately nobody was around so i looked at the device and said

''Camouflage - off''

Then the device shimmered into view instantly making AI EVA greet me

''Greetings user - how may i be of assistance?''

''Please scan this object for analysis.''

Then the device emitted small blue light indicating that is scanning the object, moments later it stopped

''Analysis complete - Currency american dollar - material paper''

''Can you replicate the currency with the same material sample of this paper?''

''Yes - however i will need sample of wood and other required material to make them - do you possess the items?''

Then i opened my backpack and took the said items for which i will make paper dollar, it was hard to come by this material and since i had to plan ahead in making them it was well worth it. After a minute or so i have put material on the ground allowing my device to transport them inside and analyse, moments later it was done.

''Analysis complete - American dollar is now ready for synthesis - how many number of units you require?''

''Please make Fifty 100$ ones''

''One moment please''

After a few seconds i was greeted with nice sight, several thousand dollars right in my hands, perfectly identical to others i had already.

Later i have entered the hotel to make reservations, i did not want any luxury room or anything close to it so i picked up a simple small apartment rented for a month just as i planned, then i have begun to call my mom to let her know i have arrived safely and to call me in month just as i planned.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, i knew to where i am going i will need a few devices so i replicated another 50 american one hundred dollar bills to be on the safe side in order to go to computer store, there all kind of materials can be found as well as hardware, spare parts and other useful things so i immediately bought what i need including some batteries, lot of them also as a precaution.

Then i payed a visit to clothing store to buy decent amount of textiles and other wearable parts i will need but not to wear them, i plan to use them to make something better.

Then i had visited supermarket to supply myself on food. In the end i ended up with whole shopping cart of variety of foods.

Next on the list was the refrigerators, cables, tons of them and wires.

Then materials for construction purposes but all of those materials have been bought with one sole purpose alone, to be synthesized and analysed for much later use.

After all the shopping i returned to my hotel room and instructed the device to store the items i bought inside its matrix so i can use it later.

Tired after a day of work i decided to lay on the bed and get some needed sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day...

I woke up in the late that night in my room around 01:00 so for now refreshment was in order, first bathroom then small meal will suffice, turning on the TV thinking how this will be my last look at it after i depart, thoughts racing around my mind but i was not worried at all, to where i'm going i have ensured to come prepared.

Few minutes later deciding its time to go have moved to pack the specific stuff i have tailored before in medieval like bag while other linen cloth have been masked behind the usual clothing to avoid suspicion on the streets.

My new bag was then deposited in the device while my own bag is on my back safely. Nodding that everything is in perfect order i picked up my stuff and exited room proceeding to the quiet alleyway where nobody will see me, i did not want to go trough the same thugs thing as before so i was careful, the streets were quiet, few cars here and there people and such.

Turning around i saw alley with dead end, a perfect place to begin changing clothes. After a few minutes of change i have told the device to store my earth clothes inside as well as bag. I wore what peasants were more than 100 years ago it was almost silly to think i look so funny.

Then i spoke to EVA

''Scan for dimensions with the name azeroth.''

''There is one dimension entry with that name - do you require specific time and place coordinates?''

''Yes... Year 32 (624 by kings calendar) - February 11 - Continent Eastern Kingdoms - Elwyn Forest Westfall lakeside border.''

''Coordinates accepted - Threshold will open in 10 seconds.''

And so like the last time rift appeared before me, and after a few moments i entered the new world thus had begun my very first quest into the unknown...

* * *

Feel free to add reviews and and comments :)


	2. Arc 1 - New World

Well here is the next chapter! please not that i will write and post probably every 1 to 2 weeks if i have time. Enjoy!

* * *

**ALTERAC MOUNTAINS - DALARAN - INSIDE MAGICAL DOME...**

Before the third war dalaran was known as a place of great magical wonder and study. It was there that alliance races came to learn and practice various magical spells and to gain knowledge. Ruled by the archmage antonidas, one of the greatest wizards at the time. Dalaran was one of several kingdoms that emerged as the empire of arathor declined over the second war, Dalaran entered the alliance of lordaeron in order to help fight the invading horde forces that came to azeroth in order to conquer it for the burning legion. For years it was neutral territory until... the third war came...

It was unlike the first two wars that alliance fought bravely before, this war has started when a more vile threat arose in the form of the plague of undeath. At first it began in andorhal, distribution center for all agricultural supplies in the northern provinces of Lordaeron east of lordamere lake before the scourge invaded.

It was there that a certain cult led by renegade wizard called kel'thuzad began to infest the grain with the deadly plague and spread it unknowingly to the townsfolk to other mayor population centres. Eventually he was defeated by no other than prince arthas menethil. He and jaina proudmoore, one of the dalaran sorceress began investigating the plague that began to slowly grip the land, looking for clues to stop it or find its source.

That led them to hearthglen where they hoped to take a break from journey but instead, to the shock of both arthas and jaina, plague has already reached the town and not soon after he was warned that undead army will invade his horror, Arthas discovered that the plague was not merely a means of mass murder, but rather, the means of turning innocent townsfolk into undead creatures. Arthas barely held but in the end, uther arrived with reinforcements to help.

Ever since that day he started to change. He declared that city will be purged of infected and met mal'ganis, whom he vowed to pursue anywhere he can hide. He and his ships came upon the shores of northrend where they, with unexpected help of dwarf muradin bronzebeard pursued the demon and his his friends muradin he was in pursuit of a runeblade called frostmourne that could enable him to exact his vengeance much to muradin disppproval. The calls for him to return back home were ignored and the ships that they sailed have been blamed to be burned by mercenaries instead.

He indeed has exacted vengeance and killed the demon. Not soon after he returned home where he was greeted with open arms and love, everyone celebrated his return, but the hopes in an instant were shattered when he killed his father and his mentor uther the lightbringer. Soon after he led campaign agaist elven kingdom of quel'thalas and corrupted the sunwell, the elves only source of power. He then returned to fallen lordaeron and invaded pristine city of dalaran and killed antonidas that stood in his way. Soon after he was called by the lich king who spoke to him of great danger and ordered him to return to icecrown clacier to protect the throne from illidan stormrage who sought to destroy it.

After a great battle arthas shattered the throne and reclaimed the crown of being a new lich king. Ever since for years he was there, sleeping, but it will not last forever...

Now... Dalaran was scarred by the third war, encased in powerful magical dome that protects it and its residents while it is being rebuilt. Jaina proudmoore, a young talented sorcerer was residing inside one of the libraries reading books, tomes and scrolls. it was just other day of study when she felt something far away.

_'What is this strange disturbance that i have felt... it was powerful but lasted for brief moment...'_

For a few moments she stopped reading and headed to the balcony looking at the city which was still under construction and protected.

_'Whatever it was its gone, Better to return to my study...'_

* * *

**ELWYN FOREST AND WESTFALL LAKESIDE BORDER**

For a just few seconds rift was open and trough it came a person, a 23 year old man who just jumped out of the rift. He wore basic linen shirt, pants and shoes crafted by his AI device EVA before he came trough. However just as he stepped out he was greeted by...

_**''Splash!''**_

_'Oh that is just great! Now my clothes are wet!'_

Swimming towards the lakeside shore he then began to undress his soaked clothes and using a towel dried himself before changing to the almost identical set of backup ones made of linen fabric. Looking at the device he spoke

'' EVA please explain to me why did i land in the lake instead of ground near it?'' my voice scolding

''I apologize but since this is your first visit in this dimension the alignment coordinates were slightly off, it will not occur next time you decide to visit'' she said with apologetic face

I frowned for a few moments, how is it possible that so powerful device on my wrist can make mistakes? I thought it is supposed to be perfect but then again, nobody and nothing is perfect no matter who or what it is. Regaining my focus on my surroundings i saw something that surprised me to the core.

On the other side of the lake was Elwyn forest, a beautiful one that unlike in game was so realistic and remarkably lifelike from human point of view. Big and fat trees are dotting the landscape along the tall green grass and flowers can be even seen from afar. Lake bordering the forest was pure and taking a moment i moved to look at it seeing my own reflection in water, air was fresh and pure upon inhaling it and i felt relieved instantly that there is no fossil fuels to ruin it.

On the other side was westfall, but unlike in game where ground was yellow, here there was barely any grass and ground was bleached much darker revealing ground beneath the soil. There was little trees around, if this place have not been ravaged by those defias thieves this land whould be able to thrive much like elwyn. Then i told AI.

''EVA, scan for any lifeforms in westfall.''

''Scanning complete - There are canine predator species corresponding to coyote wolf - Snake type creatures - Wild Boar - Coastal are crabs and sharks as well as unidentified bird species that are predatory.''

''Humanoid form of life include Human and others i cannot identify.''

''Others lifeforms are unknown.''

''Geographical analysis.'' i said

''Mostly mid temperate and dry landscape consisting of several household farms as well as what seems to be tower hill - several towns are abandoned and lack any activity - There are three ore mines rich with copper - silver and tin ore materials.''

''Scan the elwyn forest in the same order and analyse''

''Analysis complete - There are several wolf type variants that closely resemble wolves from earth as well as bear canine type predator nearly identical to earth as well - Boars and unknown type spider are also detected''

''Humanoid lifeforms consist of Human and others that are unknown.''

''Geographical analysis complete - forest is filled with lakes - rivers - and lush glades. Several farms are also detected with humans populating them. There are 3 mines in the forest that contain all the said minerals at much smaller scale.''

Satisfied with the report from the AI i looked once more at the horizon to my left, there was big white bridge made of polished stone. Using my enhanced sight i zoomed in to see guards patrolling the area down the road talking on the way to their post. They wore blue - white armor plated and are armed with polished swords and a shield with lion crest in the middle. Taking a moment to contemplate my options i sat on the ground to think.

_'To think that in my world this just a fantasy... unbelievable...'_

_'These people... Are humans just as i was on earth, yet different at the same time, should i approach them? Or take a more indirect route...'_

_'Fine, i will do this a more direct way.'_

I sat up, picked my bag and begun walking along the riverside. One of the things that i had done is to obviously conceal the wristwatch by camouflaging it and looked again around the area. Both westfall and elwyn is alot more larger than in game, that is for sure, as a matter of fact i could expect this world to be lot more different than game, it was so fantastically lifelike to the touch, tree - grass - air... Well even the water was spectacularly real, there was no doubt that this is real and i'm right there, walking on a imaginary world. Before i came here i was playing warcraft for years and still remembering some of the its lore and history.

Also i was considering not using the device that much at all unless absolutely necessary under certain conditions. It whould be stupid if i were to always rely on it since i plan to stay here for about 10 years. Then i remembered time differential. 7 years on azeroth mean 7 days on earth according to early preliminary data provided since i arrived.

Next thing that i lacked is something that is necessity on this world, currency. I knew i will need copper - silver or gold coins in order to buy food, weapons and armor. The most important was to build a house in a city somewhere or buy empty one, in the meantime i will need to rent one and pay off in coin when the time comes.

Crossing the bridge, two guards that stood where suddenly moved to intercept me and one of them spoke

''HALT! Who wish to cross the border to the forest?'' guard spoke with order in his voice

''I'm a adventurer, traveled from far far away. I require passage trough the forest in order to continue on my journey and hopefully find a place to rest.''

The guard was not entirely convinced of my response so took a step forward holding the hilt of his sword but unstealthed from the hilt

''From which village you hail from and state you name?'' he spoke with authority in his voice

_'It has come to this... my name... lets see... which one to pick...'_

''My name is Toryan the traveler, and i was one of the refugees that fled lordaeron after its fall, have traveled for a long time to find kingdom of stormwind and make my home there.'' I spoke without a moment hesitation

The guard eyed my closely as if he is trying to discern if i'm speaking the truth. After a few seconds he spoke again

''Very well, what is in the bag you are carrying?''

''Food and some clothes that i managed to take for the trip.''

''Open it.''

I have done as asked and allowed him to look inside, satisfied he nodded and took from his small bag from the side of his hip a scroll and gave it to me

''Alright, everything seems to be in order, you will need this in order to legally enter the kingdom, also do not lose it. You will need this signed at the stormwind keep office so you can be listed as citizen of the kingdom , understood?''

''Yes sir.'' i nodded

''Proceed and good luck.''

I smiled at the last words and moved forward, the reason why they inspected me was probably defias brotherhood since in westfall they are thieves and murderers roaming around. However i had early plans for them much later on when i advance in knowledge.

* * *

**ELWYN FOREST ROAD**

After around 15 minutes of walking i spotted a stone barracks and a tower near it, guards stood at the entrances firm and guard for any threat, as i was passing them i saw something that should have been familiar.

_'Oh this is my lucky day! A wanted poster! Lets see...' _

_'Wanted: Hogger, wanted dead or alive with head or paw as proof. Generous pay for his bounty as reward. Report to marshal dughan in goldshire for reward.'_

I stood there reading the poster in more detail when one of the guards came to me

''You! Newcomer!'' He yelled from afar waving his hand

Moments later i turned around and approached the guard then he spoke

''You can forget about trying to capture that pesky gnoll, he is a real trouble, many that tried to do so almost got killed and gave up, trust me its not worth since you are not even wearing standard mail or plate armor let alone sword.'' he said

_'Thanks to state the obvious.'_

''I see... well i do not intent to go unarmed to hunt the creature down, eventually i will come to claim the bounty but not yet.'' i replied

''A word of advice traveler, be on guard, some defias are lurking trough the forest just as any other dangerous animals.

''How do you know i'm traveler? I have just recently entered forest.''

''World travel fast. Many travelers enter our borders on daily basis, so its not uncommon to see an adventurer or refugee these days.'' he said

''Thanks for the advice, i'l be careful and stick to the road just in case.''

''Good to know. See you around traveler.'' and then he returned back on his post

_'That guard was really friendly... i wonder...'_

It has taken me 2 more hours to reach the village called goldshire. When i arrived there what i had seen was totally unexpected. Instead of a small town keep and blacksmith i saw several medieval houses closely resembling those from game all around indicating the village is lot more bigger than believed. The layout was mostly the same here and there. People all around are moving, traveling and talking cheerfully with children playing nearby, i could hear the sound of hammers making weapons at the blacksmith forge as well see a gryphon not far from the shop. To see it up close was little intimidating amazing at the same time.

Few of the townsfolk was selling along with several others variety of wares be it cloth, vegetables and fruit of seemingly exotic origin and what appears to be leather from skinned animals. Among other things there was some if i remember correctly gems that should be uncommon during mining ores in mines. Further down i saw cattle and sheep with some pigs in rows presumably also for sale not to forget vagons filled with chickens an other domesticated animals.

Then suddenly i got an idea. I could sell some of my spare clothes and robes i have in bag in order to get some copper coins since i had none and no copper ore to make them. Moving toward the tailor merchant i looked around and saw very nice textiles, some of silk, wool and other linen material displayed around in front.

Then merchant spoke

''Greetings! what i can do to help you young man?''

''You have some nice wares.''

''Why yes indeed, some of them are harder to come by, for many months have i traveled around the continent in search for more... exotic designs...''

''I have some wares of my own to sell if you are interested'' i said

''Ah! What do you have to offer?''

Then i opened my bag and only presented him the most beautiful cloth and robes i had on hand, knowing that the price might be worth it.

First was the robe which whould by his standard be extremely hard to find, it also is made of highly refined and clean textile material from earth that was pleasant to the touch. After carefully examining the robe for a minute or so he looked at me with wide eyes

''This is the best made fabric ive ever seen! It might be better than silk itself!'' he proclaimed with happiness and surprise

''So... How much are you willing pay for it?''

''Since this is excellent fabric, 70 silver at best.''

''Alright here are some other...'' and in the end i sold most of the clothes i had earning another 50 silver coins plus 10000 copper ones.

After that i decided to visit inn. All around at the wooden tables sat humans and dwarves drinking ale and singing making the atmosphere cheerful than usual. I turned to the barkeeper and said

''One glass of melon juice please.''

''Right away.''

Turning around i saw what appears to be hand slam challenge on one of the tables, since i had higher than normal human strength i considered participating. Finishing the glass of juice i asked the barkeeper

''Are they doing this often?''

''Well... cant say for sure, you see that dwarf over there? He is called ismir stonehand... have even heard that rarely who beats him in a fair match, usually those that accept come with almost broken hand in the end.''

_'Well that is my status quo to earn possibly more coins.'_ thinking with smile

Then i sat up and walked to the crowd where dwarf has beaten another guy, moments later i made my entrance

''I presume you are ismir ironhand?''

''OH-HO! That's right ladie what i can do for ya.''

''I've heard that you do hand slam with coins on the bet'' i said

''Dis a challenge boy?''

''Indeed, how about we both put down the bet, all my coins at stake''

''Agreed ladie, i'l put three go...'' but i cut him off

''How about ten?''

Instantly others looked at me surprised for some reason and the crowd stopped cheering for the moment before yelling

''CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE!''

Even the other people from far away moved in closer to see which will win with great curiosity, i sat on the other side of the small table facing the dwarf with my right hand on the table in the position at the ready, he grabbed my palm in the same manner and one of the spectators has said ''BEGIN!''

Both of us used our hands pushing in each direction trying to pin each other fist down on table, dwarf strength was indeed great but unknown to him i was barely trying. Few moments later i began with little greater effort to push his hand down little bu little in order to look like i was trying hard, he then summoned every bit of strength he can muster but i pushed even harder. After 10 seconds or so his hand slammed the table in defeat. The spectators stood there in shock and awe.

Dwarf was panting tired trying to catch his breath then spoke

''Ladie... that was excellent challenge! It was been awhile since someone has bested me in match like this! Here, ten gold just as promised.''

I took the coins and put them in one of the smaller bags on my hip

''NOW LETS CELEBRATE! A FEAST! IN HONOR OF THE GREATEST CHALLENGE! Whats your name lad?''

''Toryan.''

''Well ladie you're earned yourself a biggest feast ever! Maid! Barkeeper! prepare the table for me and my frend here! My pay!''

And until the end of the day we ate, drank and exchanged few stories till the evening. After saying my goodbyes i approached the maid

''How much for one night?''

''Five silver coins.''

After paying all the drink and room i had gone upstairs, little groggy and dizzy from all the alcohol i drank and silently said to the device to store all the coins inside before i laid down the bed and slept.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up around the early at 08:00 with mild headache, apparently i haven't drank alcohol before. Slowly i moved to sit to the side of the bed and grabbed my head

_'Ouch... that blasted ale really pack some punch, good i have nanites...'_

_'Better to get some water...'_

For journey i kept stored some water from home and drank slowly to refresh myself before sitting up looking at the mirror

_'Well... I've looked worse i suppose...'_ while staring at reflection

Then i picked my gear and walked down the stairs where i saw the barkeeper cleaning the bar table , then i said

''Morning.''

''Morning to you as well young lad, i see you had rough evening...''

''Its nothing...'' then i sat down at bar

''So, what do you need?''

''Just some information, about the stormwind and what to expect.''

''Well for one...'' he paused for a moment '' its really lively city, been there couple of times to visit some of my cousins from time to time, aside from lot of crowd that pass daily many live happily, also commerce is bigger however i suggest for you to visit auction house to see if they have some rather... rare goods to sell.''

''As for what to expect... well not much beside acting according to the law while in the city, also you can get all basic information there in the many libraries in the city.

''Thanks''

After a few more minutes i have exited the inn only to find that small town have already started to burst with some activity. For some reason it was time for me to get some proper armor and weapons since i had none and lot of coins, confident, started to pace towards the stormwind city. I could have bought it here in the village but i felt that in the city i could find much better quality gear there. Also heeding the advice of the barkeeper also i was interested in auction house, as for bank, i did not hold much interest in making a deposit there unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

Hour later i found myself staring at the massive wooden gates of the city, one of the guards approached me

''Halt stranger! State your name and intent.''

''My name is toryan the traveller and i came to settle in the city''

''Do you have some proof or your words?''

Then i showed him the scroll

''I see... Welcome to stormwind traveler, enjoy your stay.''

And not soon after i was looking at lifelike statues depicting four historic figures, two on each side adoring the entrance to the main gates, for me it was like being in a museum for a moment. The rest of the guards let me pass without a problem so i walked until i reached trade district. Ever since i have first lay eyes on it i stood there, eyes open looking at the houses, people and the other wares it sold. There were lot more merchants here than in goldshire selling all kind of goods.

_'I should not have sold all of my clothing back then...'_

Then i walked down the stormwind inn to check for any information. Just like in goldshire here it was bursting with all kind of activity. Immediately main came to me and said

''Welcome! How i may assist you?''

''Do you maybe have hearthstones? I have heard of them on my travels but never seen one.''

''Well of course. But they are given only to those with magical affinity and only respond to people as such. Originally they are made by druids but recently their use has dropped somewhat due to more... alternative ways of travel that mages and druids use.'' she said

''Alright, what do i need to do in order to test my affinity?''

''Just touch the stone and if it responds you can take it, its free of charge for everyone.''

Then i moved my hand to touch the stone. Seconds later it glowed very brightly instantly

_'Whoa! That means i have high affinity for magic! And possess mana as well... excelent.'_

''Okay, here is your stone, once you take it you must bound it to the specific location in the city and you will teleport there, just use some small object, move your stone to it and pour your magical energies to it to be bound.''

Instantly i frowned for a second but recovered as i took the stone and left the inn.

_'Pour my magical energies? I have not even began to practice magic yet... Well, it seems i will have to proceed to plan A then'_

After that i needed to decide in which part of town i will be staying, my idea was the old town but from what i remember about it, has some poor and partly lawless people on occasion, so instead i will move to mage quarter. I never understood why they painted the roofs in different color for each district but it did not bothered me.

Then a little exploring was in order. Another inn was there but not much populated, mostly by few travelers that kept to themselves most of the time. Then i spoke to the owner about getting permanent residence in the quarter, lucky me, there was a few of them abandoned for some time. Just one of them had hidden basement area that i discovered by accident that was perfect for my operations, The seller of the house did not know about it so i kept it a secret. But the residence was expensive for me to buy instantly much to my dismay. So in the end i had to rent the room at inn instead for the rest of february till i get enough coins.

After that was done all i needed to do is go to old town and buy the equipment i need to survive in the wilds, just to be on the safe side i bought several sets of armor made of iron, bronze and copper. As for weapons i opted for steel since it was by my opinion somewhat better choice for now, for that i visited dwarven district to check the local blacksmith. From kaita deepforge i bought hammer and mining pick along with few pounds of coal. I payed him the amount as agreed.

He told me that in order for me to actually fit in my gear he will need specific dimensions of my body, that includes both height and width, after that was done all that is needed is for me to make a weapon. For that i have prepared, did not want to buy or make it myself without raising suspicion, so i retreated back to the inn upper room, closed the door and instructed the device to convert, purify and synthesize the necessary bronze, copper, iron plus some steel bars before i slept for the day.

* * *

Next morning was... uneventful to say the least. Usual chores before going to work. Since blacksmith cannot make me a weapons and gear without proper materials i had to ether buy bars or use the device to make them from abundant samples i bought yesterday. Moving trough the merchant sales i saw some leather material, immediately i bought some light and heavier ones plus some wool, silk and linen material as well. My bag was nearly full so i bought more bags as well. Then i moved to auction house. There can be seen two to three auctioneers, one handling bids while other two had a small crowd of people around the lower stage floor arguing about prices most of the time. Moving along to the other auctioneer that was busy loading goods to the stage i said

''Excuse me? I need to know if there is a way for me to pick the goods in need on the scroll list?''

''Sure, you are not the first one to ask me that question, moment...'' he said while digging into some paperwork behind the stage in the office

''Ah here it is... its recent up to date list of fresh goods given to us by the miners, tailors, and blacksmiths, the shipment arrived just this morning...'' he said

With a nod i scrolled down the list slowly looking for anything of interest, and the first thing was minerals. Both mithril and truesilver were the first,next are some rough, solid and heavy grinding stones for sharpening purposes and finally for now, some mageweave cloth textiles which are quite beautiful and nice to touch.

''I will take 6 bars of both mithril and truesilver, ten rough, five solid and heavy grinding stones and 3 mageweave textiles for now. How much i need to pay?''

Scrolling trough the papers he said

''Well for the amount you have decided to take... about two gold and forty silver.''

_'Next time i will not go to auction unless i have lot of gold.' _Thought to myself while moving out

While most of these materials i have bought are not stored in device database i returned to the abandoned house and activated the hidden passage in order to enter it. There i made a quick Scans on both mithril, truesilver and mageweave cloth. I spoke to EVA

''Please scan the selected materials.''

''Analyzing...''

''Analysis complete.''

''Describe the properties.''

''Mithril is possesses several times both strength and density several times than that of steel while being lighter.''

''Truesilver possesses several unusual properties that seem to emit very low non lethal EM field that from my hypothesis is magical in origin giving it said properties which will enhance resistance to magic if applied to armor - for weapons it might give random magical property which can boost the attack power of the said weapon by the orders of magnitude.''

''Mageweave is emitting similar magical field that is also harmless but overall that whould indicate that it is imbued with magic in origin.''

_'So that is what it means... not bad.'_

''Can the both said minerals be combined along with steel to create armor and weapons?'' asked curious

''Probability is 83%''

_'Alright, time to meet the blacksmith.'_

Ensuring that nobody has seen me quickly left the area. Later have arrived at the forge, giving him the materials from which he will make the set of armor. Since i wanted it to be specific masterpece i was allowed to supervise its creation giving suggestions here and there, he also said it will be possible to mix steel with truesilver and mithril to give it unique properties. He already has measured the size of it for the perfect fit when its done. The weapon will consist of the same said material. Armor will be a mix of both mail and plate for all sets: Chest - gloves - wrist - boots - legs - shoulder - belt and helm. My weapon of choice was both one handed swords and one two handed sword which will be larger and longer than one handed ones. I didnt opt for shield just yet as i felt no need for it as of now.

After i have given him approximate dimensions of the weapons drawn on big scroll paper i left for inn to sleep for the day.

* * *

For the next 4 days i have lived in the inn after receiving the message via courier from blacksmith during the third day of stay. Apparently it was a far greater challenge to make both armor and weapons of the said material and i dont blame him, so in the meantime i explored the city and signed in the charter marking me as official citizen of stormwind. With it received a few scrolled documents and small donation of 90 copper as a start. Moving on i visited the keep library wing, reading over the histories, information on creatures and others in hope to find some information about taping into mana and magical energies in order to gain more understanding on subject, but there was little of that written here or not kept by the librarian. So i kept reading. On occasion i visited beautiful cathedral of holy light with pristine fountain in the middle square with flowers and benches adoring around it, usually i spent most of the day sitting, clearing my thoughts.

* * *

A week since i arrived on azeroth nothing has changed much. Still having lot of coins to spare in reserve as of now so i was not worried. Food even less since i had it in abudance. I was in my room back in the inn when message arrived that armor and weapons are finished and waiting. Smiling at the news have then picked up the coins pouches and pulled them in a bigger bag before moving out.

During these last 4 days i did not only sit in library reading and sightseeing, i was preparing. I made a schedule at a leather worker shop back in the old town that i will be bringing both armor and materials in order to customize it to improve comfort and to make it easier to maneuver inside of it like more free movements. Weapon holders were also to be made for all my swords.

For my mageweave cloth have planned to make a cloak to adore my new armor. It was to go all the way down to my knees but not ground, also bleached white with silver lining along the edges. Since that textile was of shining material it is expected to look pristine when done.

Walking down the road of dwarven district i arrived at the shopwhere blacksmith waited for me

''Greetings ladie! How ya been?''

''Just as usual therum, was it hard to make?''

''Quite, amount of material was not the issue lad, just the whole process of blending the materials together perfectly, also its rare for me to make such masterpiece...'' he sighed and lowered to look at the set of big craters to the side

''Why is that?''

''Because not everyone is so creative to make and not everyone has the same mastery of being a blacksmith to make such pristine armor and weapons, in other words lad, what i made here today for you will probably protect you for the rest of yar life.''

I fell relieved instantly at his last words, in a way comforting to know that with my instructions he has made such remarkable art

''I see... Very well, how much do i need to pay?''

''Well considering all the hard work and canceling most of my schedule... 10 gold for both weapons and armor.''

Suddenly i froze on spot with wide eyes with worry, that expensive? I only had around 7 gold total but it was not enough. Deciding that calm approach is needed i said

''Do you have the price list on them written i need to see it if you do please.''

Therum looked at me for a few seconds with strange look before handling me over the sheet of paper with prices on it

_'So the armor set as a whole is exactly 5 gold... BOTH one handed swords 3 gold? Is that a joke? And two handed sword 2 gold?_ thought while frowned so i asked

''The both one handed swords 3 gold along with two handed sword 2 gold? Please explain to me why are weapons so expensive?'' i demanded

''Well ladie, after ive finished the swords of both one handed and two handed i noticed something special about them, something totally different.''

He then from the desk behind the table pulled out the said swords, the first thing to be noticed by me was the hilt, it was silvery white with the two distinct wings like that of an angel looking stealthed in a mixture of both oval and blocky shape. On top of the hilt was silver markings similar to that of a rune marking on runeswords only different.

He then unstealthed the sword slowly. The next thing that happened sword emitted brilliant white light before dissipating until it is completely unstealthed.

He was right, the sword was unlike any other ever made. It periodically shimmered and emitted pulsating glow around the sword completely and its edges. The glow was silvery - blue in color, in the middle away from the edges were the same but somewhat different runes in a language i dont recognize being engraved.

''What happened?''

''If this is right and i just hope it is...'' he paused scratching his head

''What?'' i asked instantly

''What i need to tell you is of a certain story, a legend that existed couple thousand years back but almost forgotten.'' He paused to catch breath and then continued ''I dont know the details but according to ancient script, a certain being with great power will be chosen by the drive the evil back and inspire peace and order across the land and dull the dark blade that once existed within the frost that dangers life on an unknown land.''

_'Why does that sound so... familiar...? COULD IT BE?! NO! It must be a coincidence... Was this part of my own destiny? My path?'_ i thought with look of disbelief on my face

''From what ive seen of this sword, it is almost painted the same by my ancestors long ago before the scrolls were destroyed long ago, but story is still passed on to generations lad, my great great great great great grandfather if i'm right has kept crude painted engraved letters that are not too identical from what i see here."

He then pulled out the another sheet of paper showing me what he saw

_'How is this possible? The ALMOST same engraved markings! This cant be a coincidence...'_

''Then it is true... it must be... the being that existed long ago... now the sword...'' silently have begun to speak, information little hard to take in

''Sorry lad but by helping you create the swords and armor it whould seem that ancient prophecy has come true...''

''Did the sword change on its own during the forging?'' i asked for another clue

He slightly widened his eyes in surprise and said

''Y...Yes... it did... along with armor.''

''Armor?!''

''Yes, everything that i helped forge for you changed from what i have initially wanted to make, i dont know if this could be sole kind of link or not but... did you by any chance touched the said bar materials before you came to me?''

''I did... Wait! You mean to tell me that somehow my own soul or spirit infused the materials with it so that when they are refined and used for forging they change to reflect my own personality for example, or even mirror my own soul in it?'' i asked in a serious incredulous voice

''Well...What you just described to me makes some sense, even to me. Soul infused with the armor and weapons could hold power that possibly rivals the titans.''

''Are the other swords the same?''

''Almost, iv'e noticed also different markings on them as well slight change in glow color.''

''You said my armor also changed, show me.''

He then opened the craters where armor stood revealing beautiful chest that reflected my own face like a mirror. It was collored in chrome silver - white with shining mail sparks adoring the lower part of the torso, gloves upper hand palm area was covered in plate that was fused with mail on the other side of the palm.

Helm Was oval in size like that of a footman but difference is that it was engraved in letters around the edges similar to those on weapons only smaller, lower part was open in the also similar way to that of a lich king crown only without the crude metal nose loosed forward, instead it can be attached to the nose freely.

Boots had heavy amount of plate on the outside while mail was more defined near the edges that were also fused with plate on upped part of it.

Shoulders looked astonishing. From them emanated faint white light along the edged that seemed to shot upward in slots. first one was bigger, second one had smaller dimensions and shoot less upward, third one was forward and the last one, the lower part of the segment was curved from downward to upward. It also had places for a cloak on both chestplate and shoulderpads.

The legs were more sleek and engraved as well just as any of the armor pieces. Some of the art can be seen up front and side of the upper leg part. Knee part had both mail and plate infused as well while on the edge where the knee is oval curve shaped wings stacked together can be seen fused as well.

The wrist was oval to fit my wrists but other wrist shape was different, probably in order for me to use the wristwatch. Fused with mail on the inside and plate on the outside.

The last is the belt, I could see lot of engraved markings adoring it along the silvery white plate from all directions. it also had some support areas that fit along with leg and chestpiece that could attach itself like a magnet when being worn.

All of the armor pieces emitted some sort of EM field that is harmless and faintly gloving in some areas indicating its magical properties the biggest part that gloved were in fact shoulders and chest but much less the latter.

''This armor... it looks almost angelic compared to many others i have seen in my lifetime lad. Completely unlike any other, however i cannot take all the credit for its making.'' he said

''Why is that.'' asking with strange look on my face

''Because for the most part i have only helped create it, not finish it like i intended to do. Dont get me wrong ladie i could not be more proud of what ive done but...'' He paused for moment before continuing while looking at the armor and weapons

''But now... it feels like what i helped create for you and asking something in return, especially something measured like gold will ruin it... he said with sad tone in his voice

He then directed his own gaze upon my face and said with great truth

''I have decided!'' he spoke loud

I sat up as well looking at him and said ''About what?''

''I have decided to give you all that i have helped forge myself... As a gift.'' he spoke in definite voice

I looked at him in surprise and shock for a what seemed like an eternity before breaking the silence

''But what about the pri...'' i was cut off

''This armor and weapons, from what i have learned from you and my ancestors like the solved pieces of the puzzle, is not meant to be bought... Only Gifted.'' he spoke with clarity of truth

Then tears started to flow from my eyes from the sudden happiness as i started to wipe them off slowly away from my cheeks while looking at the floor. He then came to me and hugged me friendly way slowly tapping my back. at that moment i yelled aloud with great truth and conviction while tears were still on my face. ''Easy ladie, everything is going to be fine...''

''I pledge oath... In the name of honor - justice - peace - knowledge and all that sparks life that i will NEVER give up! That i will fulfill my destiny and protect this world with mind, body and soul as long i EXIST! I screamed out my last words as they were absolute_  
_

Then The all armor pieces and swords suddenly illuminated the whole shop with blinding light and i was engulfed within second. The last thing i saw was dark.

* * *

**MINDSCAPE**

Suddenly i woke up in a wast expanse of white light. There was no land nor water. Looking around i saw three human like beings from afar slowly approaching toward me. After what seemed to be and eternity i looked upon their faces. To my shock they were the images of myself only somehow different. one of them was more muscular and slightly taller. One of them came and spoke to me in voice with great clarity

''_So we finally meet..._''

''_Yes... we did not think we will be able to reach you in time..._'' The other spoke

_'They are almost identical to me, but their voice is filled with warmth and wisdom...'_

''_Yes... that is also true Toryan..._''_  
_

Beginning to slowly realize what happened i sat up facing the two identical twins of myself

''You represent weapons that have been forged'' i spoke neutrally

''_That is correct... I and my younger twin here represent one hand swords..._''

''_And our older twin here represent two hand sword..._'' the other spoke

''Then this place does not not represent my mind... but my soul.''

''_Correct... The soul is a reflection that mirror persons heart... The reason why this place is white with light indicate that you chose to take the next step forward..._''

''_Your heart right now is calm... filled with clear thoughts indicating your soul is mostly pure...''_

_''However you are still not completely pure mind... many past deeds darken your path...''_

_''__The only way to release your mind from past torment is to face it..._''

''What i need to do.''

''_To_ _cleanse__ your spirit... you must first... Be calm like the sky..._''

Understanding came upon me , meditation was the key.

''What are your names...''

''_Eo'lar_'' Spoke the left twin_  
_

''Hyl'nor'' Spoke the oldest twin

_''Alc'ynir_'' Spoke the right twin

After that my mind went dark_._

* * *

When i wake up moments later i looked around to see light that emanated from the armor and swords stopped. Taking a moment to stand up i saw dwarf lying unconscious on the floor. Moving over to him i kelt to wake him up

''Hey... Hey!''

''W... Wha... Oh... My head... What happened?''

''It appears that the spirits indeed inhabit the weapons. They spoke to me.''

''Well... that was then probably bound to happen sooner or later... i just didnt expect it so suddenly boy...'' he said while standing up

''Can i?'' i said while pointing at the sword

''Sure, try it out lad.''

Second later i grabbed the sword hilt trying to lift it up by something unexpected happened.

''By the muradins beard! Lad! Whats wrong!'' he said worried

''I... Dont... Know...'' I said while barely holding the sword in my hands as it was heavy like a ton. Second later the sword slipped from my hand falling to the wooden floor nearly making sword shaped hole in it. Taking moment to catch my breath i looked at it before switched my gaze to pair of gloves. moving to put it on my right hand only to find similar result as if the gravity of my hand increased while wearing it, unable to withstand the weight i let it fall down the floor with same result.

''Hah...hah... hah... _'Why are they so heavy? What is going on here?!'_

''Oh... so that is what is going on...''

''What is wrong?'' i said still panting little from exhaustion

''Lad, tell me, did you had any training at all? I'm saying this because i just now realised exactly what the problem is...'' he said with serious voice

_'Training! How could i forgot... it makes perfect sense now, i have not trained during my lifetime at all exept walking but that is not real training! That whould mean i need to train rigorously in order to war and use my new weapons, and i dont even have experience in swordsmanship!' I will need to adress that first'_

''You are right... i have no experience to properly wield sword nor trained at all so i can wear it... i said

''HO-HO! Dont be disheartened so lad, you can still manage somehow, i know you can, look i will take your equipment and store it in my special safe back in the shop so nobody will find it. In the meantime you can train to harden yourself lad, so dont ya worry...''he said while smiling

''Thanks, but i have planned to take the items in order to add few upgrades to the other shop''

''No problem lad, here i will help you by giving you cart to transport them but remember to return them here when you are finished, okay?''

''I will thanks.'' while shaking hands and departed soon after

That day i still had schedule with tailor and leatherworker. Moving to old town i saw couple of beggars on the sidewalk begging me for coins. I donated few copper and immediately they smiled at me thanking me for the free charity.

Moving on i found the leatherworker and said

''Hellooo!. Anyone here?'' i said loud

''Oh hello there, i see you are back with the said items, so, what i can help you with.''

''I need hilt for the swords i have plus some internal armor set changes such as leather on the inside, preferably comfortable but not too warm ether for all sets.''

''Lets see it then...''

Then i opened the crates showing pristine armor made including swords. He looked in awe at them and spoke

''Lad, i must not be a blacksmith but these are the best and most beautiful masterpieces ive saw in lifetime! Where did you make them?''

''Just today were finished back in the dwarven district.''

''I see, that must be therum deepforge, he realy made the new record...'' he said admiring the armor

''Well, in any case i will need some leather to make the added apparel, do you have leather?'' Second later i opened bag giving the said material

''Hmm... These should do nicely, good condition, well skinned...'' while examining the leather

''Just a question, has anyone been to northrend to gather some leather there?''

''Unfortunately, no, many people that have gone there have ether never came back or never heard again, but i have some other quality spare leather in stock.''

''Oh i just remembered something, can you put enchanted leather on armor instead?''

''Well... It will take little more time for that, you plan on bringing it?''

''Yea, i just need to take the leather here back to the enchanter first, will it be okay to wait till i get back?''

''Sure, no rush i have plenty of time.'' he said

After that i packed up all my gear and supplies and moved to the enchanter shop near canal

''Oh! Another visitor! How may i help you?'' she said

''Hi, i need some leather enchanted.''

''No problem, just give it to me and it will be done, also which magical effects you want on them?''

''Well... preferably resistance to magic will be fine''

''Oh that is easy, very well, anything else?''

''No, that will do for now...'' I could have asked to ehchant my armor and weapons but i dont have mats for it so i didnt opt for it

After the 30 min or so leather was done

''How much.''

''Lets see... 1 gold and 40 silver for all leather''

After paying the coins i took ehchanted leather and brought it back to leather shop. Leatherworker said it will be done in a few hours. Next task is tailor, arriving at the shop i greeted

''Greetings!''

''Greetings to you as well friend, what i can do for you?'' he said

''I have some cloth and i need cloak for my armor.''

''Lets see the cloth then...'' he said while i presented him material

''Ohhhh... this is some nicely made enchanted textile. Very skillfully made indeed.''

''I trust you remember the specifics?''

''Why yes! Just as we spoke before it will be done by the end of the afternoon.''

''Thanks, i will return by then.'' before leaving

Soon after that i returned to the inn for little rest and nap.

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

Messenger knocking at the door woken me up so i stood up and opened the door

''Sir, two messages for you from the shop owners.''

''Thanks.'' while opening the letter and reading it, only to smile moments later

That evening i was excited. First i visited again the leather shop, paying nearly again 1 gold for services. Armor was not decorated internally with soft to the touch, fur and animal skin indicating that shows comfort just like i asked to be made. Sword hilt was perfect fit and made from specific very hardened animal skin not too thick and it was tested to be perfect sword holders, as a bonus it got animal skin belt that goes with it to be mounted on my armor chest and belt.

Back on tailor shop my new cloak was simply a beautiful art. It was sparkling with white color and golden edges all around it, it had two circles on upper top that merges with armor shoulder and chest. Paying 3 gold coins, i left with all my new brand cloak and gear only to return back to the blacksmith shop to give it to therum for safekeeping until time is right.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

It was usual day. Since my coins were dwindling slowly i used them to by normal mail armor and some iron sword that are somewhat higher than average.

Since gold was really an issue i needed to earn it, having no gold bars to make them with device, it was decided that gathering materials are in order so i can sell it at the merchants area. buying the skining knife i moved out to the wilds.

First i went into fargodeep mine. It was infested with Kobolts. Since my superior strength and speed plus the sword it was not too hard to dispatch most of them, using my mining pick in coordination with the device neural interface embedded in my eyes i started to dig for copper, tin and silver. When i first arrived over a week ago i planned to get some ore out of the mines to sell for profit. After a 5 or so hours of hard work i got several pounds of it, silver was little present but i managed to get some, then i used the device to refine it into bars and put them in bag.

While in the wild forests i encountered few bears and wolves lurking around, the reason i went into the forest is not to make any shortcut but to kill few animals for leather. Both said animals are little challenge but in numbers they were vicious

''Au! Au! Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !'' wolf howled

_'Oh great, another pack of them... Need to be very careful...'_

Slowly hiding in the nearby bush, not noticing that i have accidentally stopped on a branch

''Crack!''

_'OMG!'_

Wolves then charged at me and with some effort i cut them down, but not before getting some cuts and bruises muyself

''Hah... hah... hah... while panting from the skrimish

_'That was harder than expected... i should be more on alert...'_

And so i moved to skin the animal slowly

''_Jesus, this is disgusting! How these skiners do it without puking i have no idea...'_ thought while practicing

For the quite a few days i have been farming ore and leather earning 3 - 5 gold coins every day by selling them to various merchants in both goldshire and stormwind. The device again helped alot. It produced purest form ore bars and finest leather after several tests over viability. Soon by the end of the month, had around 90 gold and rising, bartering was also something i learned to pick upon quickly and that helped as well. Soon many people wanted to buy goods specifically from me much to the dismay of other sellers which let to stronger opposition in terms of quality but then again, it havent made much difference.

When having time or nothing to do i spent time practicing with my sword. Training was hard for me but i was thankfully motivated and had will to see it training consisted of swinging it up and down in front of me for hours till i felt exausted. Others are jogging around in the city giving me looks from more than a few citizens but i didnt payed attention. Doing push ups and sit ups while in the inn upper room and wild clearing and even relaxing while practicing meditation near the quiet area near the forest lake. Nanites helped me control my blood flow pressure at all times so it was good.

By the end of the february i have more than enough gold to purchase my house in mage district. Furniture was also ordered like bookshelves, tables, cooking pot and other things that house needs in medieval times. Saying my goodbye to the innkeeper and moving to my new permanent home i settled in. I definitely did not forget about the secret passage, Immediately i began to settle my things there like refrigerator. Had to reconfigure it to run without electricity, instead to be charged with compact wristwatch made from the electronic parts, batteries. They can last for 6 months when charged with the device energy (note that energy of device is replenished over time) on demand so i have plenty of them stacked. Other food and clothing from earth that includes hardware is stored there as well.

And for tomorrow i had to think about which course of training to take next. My muscles are now much more defined on 70% of my body, and fat in my stomach areas are decreasing steadily showing muscles little by little. Before i came here ive had nearly 90kg total and that was horrible. Standing on the top of the scale it was around 84kg but i was not satisfied, since childhood i was not naturally fat, that came later in life and i regret not have trained then but thought was pushed aside as now have had the means and will to train my body beyond its limits in order to take that exces fat stores.

The next course of action was to choose which class trainer to pick first. Hunter, warlock and rogue are out of the question as i did not like wielding daggers and guns plus manipulating dark energies. Priest - druid - paladin - mage and shaman training have already planned year for each one. Warrior training is first on my list however i do not plan on learning new attacks or such, just gaining experience with the sword while reducing weight at the same time. unlike the other classes this type of class training will be only 6 months in which i have to practice way beyond what i was capable of.

Laying on the bed i closed my eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

Chapter is done guys! review!


	3. Arc 1 - Training

**REVIEWS:**

**Deusnow: **I had hoped to post an independent chapter about toryan but you are right. First of all he is very special person, the device that is on his wrist is slowly rewriting his DNA and body structure in order to cope with ever increase in strength so in other words, he is not far from being human nor he is a normal human being. Many factors that you are comparing here is with a normal human however you have failed to take into account his powers, many are practically dormant that will or might change ether physically or otherwise, depending on what course of action and training he takes next. Swords are not that heavy at all, they are for the sole purpose for him to train and gain more strength they are not for combat, he could use it to attack but he did not. Also you are comparing the gym trained guy with the 23 year old who trained in harshest conditions around the continent for nearly 6 months constantly with little to no food and rest. Steroids are only the example for the muscle description but they are close, count the augmentations that device enabled him he has bigger body mass and bone density than before. Any excess fat is nearly removed from his body over time, so when he returns he will make up for lack of food and his metabolism will shoot up a little to make him gain little of that fat he has lost over time. He is taller than 1m50cm and his weight was close to 90kg with lot of fat stores that he accumulated on earth over his teens and later in life. When he began to train he was put to such pressure that only his will and determination made him keep going from passing out. But you are right... to compensate for the low weight when he returns to stormwind he will eat lot to add more, if i guess around 73 - 75 kg so your frends comparison is clearly not far from the truth with toryan.

* * *

**MARCH**** 1st SATUR****DAY MORNING - OLD TOWN**

Life in the old town was in other words, poor. Many of its residents lived less than adequate lives for most of the time and beggars can be seen from time to time asking for piece of bread or some coins. But life there was not without some dangers. Thieves and thugs were lurking in its shadowy street corners hoping to catch and steal some sack of gold or other prize that people carried along when passing trough. It also had some of the most popular taverns such as pig and whistle to which many citizens, especially those who seen ale and mead come to sing the songs and cheer up, that includes some guards that are off duty.

But that does not mean that it is far from defended. Guards constantly patrol the areas looking for any sign of trouble. One of the reasons are the local barracks sitting further down the town that serve as a command post and office area as well recruitment center for young volunteers willing to join the ranks of being an ether guard or skilled fighter. It also holds SI:7 Headquarters, that house training for young assassins interested in more shadowy way of life.

As my feet are moving trough its streets, couldn't help but notice the inn. Pausing for the moment, got me thinking.

_'Hmm... Why not? It should be worth it, still have time...'_

* * *

**THE PIG AND WHISTLE INN**

The tavern was one of the places that, be it citizen or guard, come to cool their heads by taking a mug of fresh ale or bourbon when off duty. Many prefer to themselves but some are more cheerful to sing songs, drink or eat food to pass some occasional celebration such as promotion or other events that come, be it guard or captain. Today, not many people are currently populating the place. Upon entering inside many faces turned to me because i'm one of the newcomers. Ignoring them for the most part and moving to the bar i spoke

''Bottle of melon juice please.'' he nodded and put it on the table

Taking my time to open the bottle and sip a sip a little of it inside a mug, one of the men came to me with curiosity on his face and said

''Hello there, haven't seen you around before. Are you the newcomer here?''

''Yes.''

''Judging from your armor can guess you have come to apply for training down the barracks.'' he said

''How did you know?''

''Well... one of the things that experienced instructor can see after many years of service is that not everyone is ready to apply there.''

''You are warrior instructor?''

''Not anymore... retired few years back. Now i spent most of my time in the tavern or on a patrol duty... oh my name is harry... harry burlguard.''

''Toryan'' replied while we both shake hands

''You said you are retired. Who is now the instructor?''

''Well, one of them is a great friend of mine, ander germaine... he became the next instructor for our guards and warriors. He is well versed in sword styles and since you carry one i could recommend for you to seek him out.''

''Do you know what he would teach?''

''Well... if i remember correctly from long time ago... he is very good at greatswords and basic swords, also have experience with shields, aside from that he is very strict and will see training trough no matter what.'' he replied knowingly

_'He might be the man i was looking for...'_

''Want a drink? My pay.'' he offered

''Sorry, no. I have to apply for the today's academy. Maybe some other time.''

''I would like that, good luck.''

Taking a small cup of juice and smiling i left the inn for my next destination

* * *

**OLD TOWN BARRACKS - OFFICE**

When arrived at the training yard there was many young recruits who practiced the use of be it polearm or mace, shield and sword or even axes. Others were sparring with each other in tag matches while others trained alone the use of their weapons. Moving along was a building which was no doubt the place where other unlisted recruits, come to sign in order to begin their training so they can become guard or well trained warrior in order to defend the kingdom. Upon entering the building were three tables in line with instructor sitting in front of each one loaded with scrolls and papers. Down the line of each one young recruits are waiting in line to sign but not everyone opted for being a guard, some have chosen other path, and that is path of experienced veteran who will one day bring serve the alliance like no other.

After waiting for little while it was my turn so i stepped up

''Recruit Toryan reporting sir!'' I saluted with standard soldier stance

''At ease... lets see... Toryan, huh. You are listed in the capital as citizen, haven't seen you around before.'' he said while scrolling trough the documents

''Yes sir, was permanent citizen of stormwind as of over half a month ago.''

''I see... so, you want to be a swordsman? That is quite the choice, one preferred by many.''

''Yes sir, i want to be a accomplished warrior in order to protect and serve the kingdom.''

Instructor raised and eyebrow at my last remark plus crossing his hands as he stared at me for the moment

''Admirable choice... not many opt for that sort of career, but then again, its dangerous one. Tell me... do you have experience with the sword?''

''Decent sir, have trained alone for better part of the month i know the basics.''

''So you have trained before i see, that is good... most of the young here come unprepared so they have a hard time passing the trial first.''

_'Trial? That is new...'_

''In other words i will need to prove myself.''

''Consider it a test, however there will not be easy ones, whether you pass or not you will gain some insight at what to expect, also falling the test does not mean you cant try again... the next year.'' He said

_'An entire year... must not fail this one or my planned travels will be in jeopardy.'_

''Is there anything else i need to know sir?''

''You will be tested and if you pass, trained under my guidance closely. Most of the people that arrive at my table does not even survive first month of training before giving up in the process, unless they are gifted or talented.

''As for weapons we have plenty of it in reserve for training purposes, that includes some wooden ones. Armor will be what you have or buy from other shops.''

''How long the test will take?'' i said

''3 days. You will be tested in various fields. I will not mention them now to spoil the surprise.'' i nodded

''Alright, here you go, sign these and meet with other recruits at the yard.''

Having done as asked i moved out

* * *

**TRAINING YARD**

I have stood in line with the other people waiting for the instructors to arrive, in that time one next to me spoke

''I see you have the sword as well. That means if we pass we could end up with the same instructor. Oh my name is Naron''

''Toryan... nice to meet you too, i'l be glad to spar with you when possible.'' i said silently with smile

At that time all 3 of warrior instructors exited the building with scrolls in their hands. one of them said

''Greetings young recruits, today you have decided willfully participated in order to become skilled fighters. Some of you have taken different paths than others so not everyone will be tested the same way, but i can assure you, it will not be easy task, those tho are willing to back out are free to step up the barracks and try again next year.'' he said with authority

Seeing that nobody was willing to back down from this he continued

''Now each of my fellow instructors here will shout your names accordingly so those that remain will most likely be trained under my wing. One of them will begin.'' he then stepped back to allow other to proceed calling names from the list.

5 min later, only 4 of us remained of the 23 that have originally come. Then we were ordered to reach the testing area first to which we complied. The area was big, stone walls surrounding the testing ground with wooden brooms on each side near the walls, all around are crates and racks filled with all sorts of sword types from bigger, to smaller ones like katanas. The instructor stood there while we formed a firm line and said

''As you already know, test will begin immediately and last 3 days. During that time you will be with keen eye be checked for any sign of talent. Some of you may or may not know me so i will first introduce myself, i'm ander germaine.''

''Now i want to hear personally your desired specialization.''

2 others in the group said one handed sword, naron said two handed sword, it was my turn

''My wish and desire is to train in all sword sword specialization!'' me said with great determination

Others looked at me with wide eyes and mild shock, trainer raised his eyebrows and his eyes went wide as well indicating a clear surprise

''So you wish to clear the whole sword field... that is very challenging task. May i ask why you desire to verse in all of them?''

''Ever since first have trained with swords i have been safe and quick to learn many combinations with them.''

''Fair enough... test will begin in 10 minutes, pick your weapons from the crates over there , breaks will occur for 5 min each hour.'' then he left shortly. Naron came to me and spoke

''Are you crazy? All fields? I have never heard of anyone this ambitious before. Did you even heard?'' he said with slight panic in his voice

''Heard what?''

''My father once told me a story... no more like rumor, that certain man during his lifetime did the same, and he failed.''

_'Failed? Hehe... if only did he knew what i can do...'_

''Do not worry, i don't intend to give up just because its a rumor, and besides i have a surprise of my own.'' i said confidently

* * *

**TIME SKIP - 3rd DAY **

Each one of us was tested accordingly with hawk eye. For 3 days we were driven to the near brink of exhaustion with a occasional minor injury such as cuts and bruises but otherwise, no serious ones. The first 2 candidates that picked up swords have picked poorly. One of them was arrogant while the other was full of pride that blinded him easily, so they failed the test.

Me and naron were faring lot better, he was nether. If all he had the courage and strength, but lacked will... that declared him the next one to fail but i stepped in. He was slightly taken off guard by my request but showed almost no emotion on his face. I requested that if i fail, we both fail. Naron was indeed surprised by this as well not expecting a recent friend to help him so after just meeting him. Instructor did accepted my request so it was my turn to fulfill my promise.

The first weapon on the list was one hand sword, where i was obviously good versed in. Then the dual wielded ones and great sword. For all of them i passed but for me i wanted to try out something else. Moving to the rack i have taken Both two handed swords on each hand, gripping them tightly. To say they were surprised was an understatement. They were shocked. Nobody known to them was able to wield effectively both of great swords in battle but for me, i had help in form of augmented bones and muscles. To me it was as if i was wielding normal swords but it was still little difficult.

During these 3 days of testing all of us were indeed gaining personal experience on how to wield the swords. Grasping it was difficult than imagined, especially for me since i had only moderate skill in that field. Seeing it in action was one thing, doing it was something different altogether, for each blow, block, parry, dodge we gained much needed skill that will help hone our minds in ways we could only be grateful later in life. Other form of attacks are with hilt edge or kicks and punches of convenience, but the sole purpose was not only to test our sword skills.

The other main point of it was personality and certain key aspects, have realized that quickly as battled. One simply does not use the sword with fear or weak mind, one must have courage and will, to ether protect or defend what is precious to them. That is thing that i cherished myself greatly since the beginning. Not many display the trait while others use pure strength to crush its foes. Power is not everything, relying solely on it alone was nothing good in my book. So i acted on what i believed.

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

Today was gathering of instructors to evaluate the remaining recruits. Debate was raging for over and hour already with much cleared issues. They talked

''Wu, have your boys managed to pass?'' ander said

''Barely... Out of 7 only 3 this year... your end lisa?''

''Better, just 4 of them failed... you ander?''

''Only 2... but that is not the best part.''

''What do you mean?''Wu said

''One of the recruits showed incredible weapon prowess... never seen such strength before in my life.''

''He is that good?'' lisa said

''Not only good, incredibly gifted man...'' he said with disbelief before continuing ''He used both great swords almost like they were natural to him and moved with swiftness haven't seen before in my life... not only that but he defended other recruit when he failed placing his stake at risk. Unbelievable...'' he said

Others were staring at him taking time to digest the information. The shear prospect of such individual was both frightening and interesting at the same time.

''In any case we have gained fair amount of people this year. We should begin training as soon as possible.'' lisa said

''Agreed... what will you do ander?'' wu said

''I will need to speak to the boy tomorrow, i have feeling he might be hiding something...''

''Is it dangerous?'' lisa said

''I don't know... but i will get to the bottom of this...'' he said exiting the barracks

* * *

**NEXT DAY - MARCH** **4th**** \- MORNING**

I was taking my time ever since arrived in the barracks official training area where many practiced still on their skills, just like the usual nothing significant happened until the instructor immediately came to me and said

''Toryan come, we need to speak in private.'' i nodded unsure what this was about. We entered his office and sat down on the chairs then i spoke

''Is there a problem sir?''

''No-no there is no problem... but a concern me and my colleagues seem to share. It is your yesterday display that was bothering me for the whole night...'' he said with serious tone

_'Maybe i should have gone too far with proving myself... need to be more careful around people next time.'_

''Also there is something else, the way you used the weapons...''

''Why is that?''

''Because what you did back there when you attacked me was very suspicious, you show unusually high strength, speed and determination which is quite rare find. The way you used the swords consist that of an berserker but from your stance you are more balanced style than that. Also the wounds... haven't seen you taking any kind of pain ether.'' he said with acute observation

I have not expected this at all... thought that i will pass no problem and felt too much confidence in myself made me make critical mistakes during the test. One that my instructor picked up quickly. I underestimated his reading capabilities and now i'm paying the price. then he continued

''So now... I need for you to tell me how is it possible to move like that and use weapons in such way?''

_'But what to tell him? I cannot say about the device! It would bring unwanted attention plus i could not tell him from where i'm from ether... Wait... maybe the story legend that therum told me will diminish his curiosity. Here goes nothing...'_

''Sir, i completely understand your concern and you have every right to speak what is on your mind. Yes, i have certain secret, one that over a month ago came to light.''

''I'm listening...''

''There was a writing, containing a legend, that a certain being existed several thousand years ago. It describes the being of great power and might that will one day come to drive the darkness away from the land by putting dark sword to sleep.

''One of the prophecy speak of the man that have extraordinary powers wielding the sword of light that will push the dark away, bringing peace to all life.''

''You do realize that is little hard to believe?!'' he said with total disbelief

''I thought so at first but there is proof to back it up.''

''You have proof?''

''Well... not with me right now but one person might explain it better than myself.''

''Who is it?''

''It is a blacksmith from dwarven district, called therum deepforge.''

''The therum? The one of the most famous city blacksmiths?''

''That is the one, he can confirm the story himself, as for more proof... it is back in his shop...''

''Alright, if what you say is true... we need to inform the lady katrana prestor and bolvar foldragon about this.''

''Is it that serious?''

''Afraid so... now that explain some of the things but i'm still not convinced about your story.''

''We could go and ask him...''

''Very well. But after the story is confirmed true we will visit the throne room to notify of the situation.''

* * *

After that we both visited the shop in turn which ander immediately asked the dwarf to tell the story, he obliged and told him everything he learned that day. Hour of talk has passed then ander spoke in shock

''By the kings...'' he said in disbelief

''Don't worry, he is the boy from the prophecy... he will protect us all.'' dwarf said

''How can you be so certain?! For all i know he could not be a human...'' he said skeptical at the story

''How can you even say that lad! Look at him! He did not harm anyone ever since he arrived in this city, in fact he helped me! Iv'e never seen more hones person in my life!'' dwarf yelled at the ander

''Be it as it may... the boy said something about more proof, care to show me?''

''Lad, are you certain about this?'' i nodded slowly

Then he brought out the craters and opened them to show the armor and weapons in all its glory. He looked at them in shock an awe then said

''This is the best and most beautiful masterpiece i have ever seen... Even those that paladins use almost pale in comparison. How is it even possible?''

''Short version is that material of which this is made merger with my own essence and this is the result.'' i put it simply

''By the throne...'' he said finally realizing what happened

''So, are you now convinced?'' i said

''Yes... cant deny the proof and its genuine... I'm sorry i doubted you boy, should have known that you are _The One._''

''So, what now?''

''Now we visit the throne. If i don't in the end there would be implications about this, maybe paladins will be interested as well.''

''Why paladins?'' i asked curiously

''Because if i'm correct about your armor it radiates and aura of light, and that area is something paladins understand better than me... will send a letter to make the meeting, you are to come too therum.'' he nodded and i nodded

* * *

**STORMWIND KEEP - THRONE ROOM - OVER AN HOUR LATER**

The keep is the most defended place in the city, it is also the place where kings son while in his fathers absence holding his duties proud until his return, but since the young kings son is around 10 years old he is always accompanied by the two trusted individuals who are in charge of protecting the boy with their life. The keep also holds vast libraries containing much needed knowledge of the city and beyond.

Throne room today was filled with several well respected paladins that have been called to the meeting, more people are mostly army generals and several important figures such as nobles and other authority personel that choose to participate. Many of them were wondering what is this about as in the message was not written reason for the gathering which many found unusual. Conversation among them was ongoing for 10 minutes already with no answered questions on the way.

''Why are we still kept waiting, we should have been told the reason for this meeting in the first place!'' yelled archbishop benedictus

''We should be patient... soon all will be revealed.'' spoke high priestess laurena

''Agreed.'' said lord grayson shadowbreaker

And not a moment to soon all three individuals approached the throne room standing. I knelt to the floor as a sign of respect before bolvar said

''Rise...'' i complied , Moments later ander spoke to everyone

''Honorable members of the church and paladin order as well as guardians and advisors... as you may already know the meeting was called by me to discuss a matter of great importance.''

''What can be so important that the whole church needs to be present?'' one of the priests spoke

''The reason why i have called the both paladins and priesthood order is because it concerns you much more than any other, it will also possibly change everything.'' ander said

Looking at each other all around the gathering one of the paladins spoke

''Please proceed.'' he nodded

''As i have already said, this concerns mostly everyone here, but what i failed to mention is not what, but whom...''

''This young man...'' he said while pointing at me ''Is the main reason for this meeting.''

Then for a few seconds i got eye glares from everyone around the throne room, feeling slightly uncomfortable. one of them said

''I do not see anything special about this man.'' said bolvar

''Nor i your excellence...'' said one of the advisors

''I would not be so sure... there is something strange about him...'' one of the paladins spoke while narrowing his eyes at me

''I concur. He radiates an spark, similar that of the light or ... cannot be certain... he is certainly different somehow...'' priestess laurena said

The rest of the non cathedral members looked at each other with wary gazes before turned to me as if trying to discern anything unusual with no success.

''I do not see how this man can be special.'' one of the nobles said

''That is because you do not sense what i sense noble one, yes he is most certainly unusually different somehow, there is no doubt but i still fail to grasp why.'' priestess said then therum asked permission to speak, they nodded

''This man here is closely tied to the ancient prophecy written in an unearthed vault long time ago. Records of that were lost but it was passed trough generations to this very day.''

''What is this prophecy?'' The katherine the pure asked

Then he told them what he passed on to andrew and me. after explaining in more detail about everything that has happened for more than 15 min he finished leaving some cathedral members with shock and disbelief, advisors and nobles seem not to buy into the story but were keeping their eyes on me which i didn't like the look on their faces. one of the cathedral priests spoke

''BY THE LIGHT!''brother sarno said

''How is that possible?'' katherine said

''You expect us to believe that this boy is from the so called prophecy?!'' one of the nobles said

Then murmurs be it loud or silent ones filled the throne room and wary looks locked on me with mixed emotions on their faces then ander spoke

''That is not all... this boy here demonstrated incredible physical prowess as well as psychical ones.''

''Did you see it in person?''

''I did more than that, i was the one who tested him back in the barracks testing area myself.''

''If what you are speaking of is true, then i wish to see his strength for myself.''

''Agreed.'' nearly everyone said so except for few nobles but they didn't say anything

''Boy, you will be proving to us of his claim.'' i nodded slightly bowing my head

Then we moved out of the throne room to meet everyone at the designated spectator grounds later

* * *

**BEHIND THE STORMWIND CITY...**

As we were walking to the area ander spoke to me

''Toryan, i need to tell you something.''

''What is it?''

''I did not invite everyone in that throne room to the meeting.''

''It is possible that they heard and chose to participate by themselves.''

''You are correct but that is not why i'm worried...''

''About what?''

''You did see some of the nobles there at the meeting, but what you are not aware is that some of them believe in more... political approach.''

Then i frowned suddenly and hardened my gaze. That was definitely something i did not like at all... politics was one of the things that immediately reminded me of earths politics and their so called world order, of course i knew here would not be the same but nonetheless people might take advantage of me for their own gain. prospect was not pleasant.

_'Oh why did i had to involve myself in all that...'_

When we arrived at the area it was a big one, maybe even bigger than the training grounds, it is also not too recently made from the looks of it. Grass have been cleared off and around are ropes tied to the wooden stick in the ground like a gigantic box. Spectators that came to the meeting can be seen there but no citizen other than therum were there watching. Weapons are on the each corners of the ground at the ready for combat. one of the paladins spoke

''Today you will prove your claim placed upon you by ander germaine! This is your chance to show us what you are really capable off, before we proceed tell us your name.''

''My name is toryan.''

''Toryan... one of the paladins will test you. Who will be the one to face the young man?''

''I will!'' said arthur the faithful

''Very well, Toryan, you have 3 minutes to prepare. When ready take your stance and wait for the start.'' i nodded

Moving over to the corner i saw both ander and therum holding mail armor and two great swords just for this event. Slowly helping me enter the armor i then grabbed the said swords and approached the position. The rest of the spectators watched in ether strange curiosity and awe at my display of holding them.

''BEGIN!''

He charged first with his heavy mace to strike me head on but i dodged to the side, second later i moved to strike him sideways with one of the swords but it was blocked by the shining barrier instantly

''DIVINE SHIELD!''

Knowing that the shield is impenetrable i moved back with him coming at me to strike and kept evading bit one of the hits caught me off guard for a second and he hit me when mace head on in the stomach sending me flying 2 meters ahead. It hurt but i got up moments later stunning nearly everyone, then his shield faded and i charged at him again, blow for blow little by little until i scored the hit myself, a heavy wound with both of my blades, one on the shoulder and other on the leg. He then yelled

''CONSECRATION!''

Then i immediately jumped back knowing the side effects if touched by the bright yellow flames of light as they erupted and then vanished instantly. he then cast a heal that illuminated him and to my surprise, he healed his injuries easily after just a few seconds. then spoke

''Boy... You have proved yourself to be great fighter... i commend you. The match is now over judge i will withheld myself.'' he proclaimed

''The opponent have given up the match, the toryan wins by the default!''

After that the whole priesthood, paladin order and every other men and women looked baffled and dumbfounded with expressions of utter disbelief and shock. Some are showing an actual curiosity and interest in me while others are more neutral, but some had faces i did not like at all.

After some 10 -15 min Some paladins decided to take their step towards me and one of them spoke

''Toryan... That was an excellent display of prowess you possess, you are very gifted individual to which me and the rest of silver hand share.'' he said

''I thank you for your humbleness.'' i said while bowing

''We will take our leave now... we will be watching you closely.'' then they left

''The priesthood also wishes to commend you on graceful victory. We are quite interested in you. Until we meet again, toryan. she said with bow and left

Then ander come and spoke

''Boy... you became quite popular now. But that does not mean it will be easy, quite the contrary... you can expect something to happen sooner or later.''

''I just hope you are right about this...'' i said

''Don't worry, you still have to complete your training...'' but he was cut off

''Can it be done in 6 months? Also i have other methods of my own training i want to show if you approve.''

''Six months... I'm not certain it will be enough time... also another training methods?''

''Yes i found them to be quite... the warm up.'' i said with smile while he looked curious

* * *

**TIME SKIP - 1st MONTH**

The first month of my training was rather... hard one. Often did i had to spar with naron and emerge victorious but that was not always the case, one of the things that needed improvement was my body. It was still filled with fat stores and muscles were not strengthened enough at the beginning to keep up with constant counterattack pressure, so i practiced under the watchful eye of the ander germaine for the duration each passing day without exception. Also had to explain my instructor that some of my own training methods are beneficial as well, it took some convincing but he eventually agreed. To him it was little bizarre to see me doing push ups and sit ups plus jogging around the city. Many citizens that have seen me jogging have gone accustomed to it already like everyday walk.

But now my muscles are showing signs of improvement, my fat stores are falling and i was down to approx 73 kg and dropping steadily because of my rigorous training methods. My speed have grown and as a result my attacks are more faster and deadly. My own strength doubled and now wielding both great swords is like a child play.

Like i said, first month was not without hardship. More than once did i almost collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, not to mention minor injuries along the way but these are quickly healed. I could run faster and even jump in midair sometimes now.

However just as my own body improved steadily,my own mind did so as well. My attacks are more controlled,focused and precise, which means i miss less often than before with the sword. Unnecessary thoughts during the battle or combat had to be removed or suppressed to evade certain problems during the training method. Also My new battle stance was practiced upon with various sword types for weeks before i got it right. New moves were also practiced such as strikes,slash and stab ones.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

''Hay naron!''

''Hey...'' he said little disappointed

''What is with gloomy mood?'' i asked curiously

''I... I'm not in the mood to spar right now...''

Seeing what seems to be this about i said

''I know you are sad because i win most of the time but that does not mean you should give up. It is too early for that.'' seeing that he is not responding i suggested

''Hey i know!'' how about i give you some tips plus suggesting that you use shield and sword instead.''

''Shield? I have never practiced with it before.''

''Well you know what... we could secretly spar with it somewhere behind the city, i know one place. Also i'l buy you a new shield for training.'' i said with smile

''Really? You would do this for me?''

''Hey that is what the friends are for right?''

''Yes... i suppose so.'' he said cheered up

After that conversation we had sparred from time to time with shield and sword gaining experience slowly over time.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - 2nd MONTH**

Second month was mostly considered improving already learned during the first one. Not only that we are getting better and better but practicing on new moves and attacks like charge and other new strikes that came with it. Usual physical training have intensified but it was slightly easier than before as i was already feeling the effects of my body adapting to the training methods. As a reward for our hard work the instructor allowed us to have free weekends during which we little trained to keep up instead of slacking off. But free weekend was also the time for other goals in mind, especially for me. Ever since i got the hearthstone i have been unsuccessful in pouring magical energies into the stone despite having a great affinity for it. Then i sought the library in the keep for answers again in more detail.

Apparently my mana increases each time i gain knowledge of any kind, coupled with augmented brain i possess it would be enormous. But the method in which to manipulate it is next to impossible for me. After so many dead ends finally remembered that i was missing the piece of the bigger puzzle. Sword spirits warned me to improve my meditations in order to improve my own spirit. That will imply by advancing it i will gain ability to awaken dormant mana energies within my own spirit with meditation. Easier said than done...

My sparring matches with naron are improving steadily as well. He liked the sword and shield lot more than he bargained for and so he even won many times, but in the end it was a draw sometimes for us. Instructor decided to put new type of training, Lumber hauling and carrying. That new challenge was indeed hard one for us. We had to haul the lumber with rope all the way to lumber camp on the other side of the forest. That continued for weeks and tested our wills in more ways than one, even on rainy days.

* * *

**EASTWALE LUMBER CAMP**

''Alright students! Today you will begin little different training.''

''What kind of?''

''By cutting the whole tree down with simple wood axes.''

''Sir what would take forever to do!'' noran said

''NO complaints! Do as asked and begin immediately. I expect you to finish one half of it by evening today.''

''Yes sir!'' and then we each moved to chop tree with axes.

That day i underestimated the how hard it was to chop the tree down, the lesson i do not intend to repeat...

* * *

**TIME SKIP 3rd MONTH**

By that time we both managed to somehow haul the lumber little faster and carry it down to the lumber mill. Tree chopping was still on but barely we reached half the first time, now, we could reach it quickly but it was still hard. Another type of training came in for of swimming. That was something both of us were totally unprepared but complied. We did not swim in the small lake but in the river bordering the duskwood and elwyn forest instead, instructor ensured that no animal or humanoid interfere while we train and that was true. Back when i had lot of fat it was hard for me to swim, but now it was like a walk in the park. Water was cold most of the time for us we did not complain, that was the testament of how will or bodies endure the elements around us.

My own meditation continued with almost no success. I did manage to feel the mana out for a second but that is it. Weapon training was mostly mastered already with us able to strike the targets with ease and precision. Even so we continues sparring constantly and never stopped improving. Our mind have sharpened lot, indicating we became resilient in our own right with very strong wills.

* * *

**ELWYN - DUSKWOOD BORDER**

''Faster! Do you want murloc to catch you!'' he yelled

We swim as fast as we can but he did not felt satisfied then as we were exiting the water he said

''Not good enough! You are slow like the turtle!''

We did not respond, still slightly out of breath of training

''I know... that could work...''

''What sir?''

''Prepare to pack up tomorrow, we are going for the trip.''

We complied and prepared to move out day later

* * *

**TIME SKIP 4th MONTH**

From that month forward, out training methods intensified... LOT! We were ordered to carry entire heavy rock stones on our back while being on a quick pace. It is during this month that i lost all of my fat... almost. Now i weighted 67 kg approx with muscles so defined on all places that one would think that i'm on steroids. Next was hauling the same big rocks, tied with ropes, to haul all around the whenever we go. Then we traveled to the kalimdor via booty bay ship. The port had quite funny architecture when seeing up close and goblins were funny as hell. I almost cranked up from laughter watching pair of goblins fight over sack of gold.

When we reached kalimdor ratchet port we were burning up because climate was desert mostly with some oasis. On the way down the coast we were invited to participate in proving tournament where reward was lot of gold and other trinkets. It was held on a small island with wooden cabins. many spectators were excited at our fight and in the end we did not disappoint. We nearly wiped all opposition, but then the orge came. That fight showed what we lacked. Prolonged endurance. That was the first fight that was a challenge ever since the my fight with paladin back in the proving ground. And in the end we won.

Then we were tasked with walking down the coast all the way trough the shores of the dustwallow marsh, filled with murlocs, crabs and turtles. Aside from minor cuts here and there we dispatched them easily and gathering some seafood along the way. While walking we still hauled the big trees tied with ropes only to stop in case of an attack. the coast was darker and night was approaching when we finally reached threamore isle.

* * *

**THREAMORE DOCKS**

''Just as before, swim around the isle or no food for the day.''

''Yes sir!'' We both yelled in unison

The waters around the isle are not filled with any dangerous sea creatures aside from threshers and crabs that were not generally in the water. So we had to swim around just as every day, but not without some penalty. On our backs were some stacked weights that make things difficult on purpose, at first we had to push ourselves nearly beyond the limit, but not it was slowly easier.

Hours later...

''Okay stop for now...''

''What's wrong sir?'' i asked

''It seems that you have a message from some people back home, it is sealed only for you, take it.''

Moving to take the letter i opened it only to discover with great surprise what was written on it

_'Dear sir Taryon, it is with our great honor to inform you that priesthood and we, the silver hand paladin order have after great consideration, decided to accept you within our ranks. You have shown valor and courage to us all so now we will with great respect we will return the favor by training you in the ways of the paladin. When you return you can chose or not to join us on your own free will. Arthur the faithful.'_

My grin widened at the news then i clenched my left fist in response of my own resolve and said

''Instructor, please keep up with our training. We need more challenges.'' i said with great courage

''Yes, that will do, but what happened in the letter, were any good news?''

''Lets just say it went better than expected sir.''

''Lets go naron!''

Then we continued with swimming for the day

* * *

** TIME SKIP 5th MONTH**

At the end of the next month we traveled to the deep kalimdor wild jungle where we found another set of challenges. Very tall trees. Next task was to climb them with weights on our belts plus tied ropes on the far above tied also around the waist in case we fall. Other types include hunt for very big bears and other wolves that are HUGE! It was really tough for both of us, but we still fought on and trained to get beyond our own limits. It was also my first look at the wood elemental. A little sad sight for me but we had to fight it in the end as part of the training. Swimming was skipped until we reached the shore on the far end of the peak. It was there that night elf dock stood with its boat waiting to transport passengers that arrive. The jungle was truly pristine, tamed with wildlife. On the far side of the beach was island with small night elf outpost. It was also my first look at the this type of elf. What i saw was BEAUTIFUL! Night elf women had their bodies honed to that of an amazon but at the same time firm and stoic.

Thanks to the language translator the device was able to extrapolate the elvish speech and embedded its knowledge into my own brain for me to understand them. But we were not here for sightseeing. The reason we came here is to make for the elves some breathing space in terms of naga presence. That was the next test. The naga creatures are indeed really great and resilient making it all more exciting to kill them, but i knew better than to turn to bloodlust.

* * *

**SARDOR ISLE**

I was doing my own warm up style of training for the moment, push ups mostly and swinging my sword up and down to gain a sweat so i can begin real training soon. But i was suddenly interrupted by the sound

''Who is there!'' Seeing nothing i swore that i heard a bush noise so i yelled again

''Show yourself!'' While preparing my sword

''Elune-adore.'' said female voice

Then she came out of the shadows, it was sight i was not expecting

_'My god! She is absolutely beautiful!'_ I thought while not containing my own little blush

''Shaha lor'ma'' I replied while bowing slightly, she was surprised

''You speak darnassian?''

''A little, just a basic greetings and such.''

''I see... Shandris Feathermoon. What is your name?''

''My name is Toryan.''

''Nice to meet you toryan.'' she said with directed gaze

''So... what brings you here so late at night...'' said while sitting, looking at the moon. she done the same

''I'm on a patrol duty just as rest of the sentinels, as i was moving trough the woods i noticed you and your...''

''Oh, my training... nothing unusual... just warming up for the next day.'' i replied

''You are different than the others.''

''How did you noticed?'' i said while switching my gaze on her

''You have aura of light growing inside of you, very... strange, yet different. As if you are not of this world...'' she said with clarity in her voice

''I see... well it could be rare for some i guess.'' i replied trying to end the topic

''Your first time being here?''

''Well since early this month i was in the jungle training vigorously whole day... really not that surprising considering i was doing it for the last 5 months now.''

She then sat closer next to me as if attracted to the amount of muscles i possessed, then she carefully started sliding her hands slowly on them as if enjoying it

''I have never seen such beauty on a man before, even for a human you are... so much more different...'' Then she leaned over to my side with head on my shoulder then i said while looking at the stars

''Have you made a wish?''

''Not until now...'' Then she kissed me on cheek and for the night we slept side by side on the beach

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Slowly i opened my eyes recognizing that it is morning but something unexpected happened immediately, some night elf sentinels jumped on me waking shandris up and struck me in place , then one of them placed edge of the glaive on my throat and said

''Ash karath!'' but shandris then yelled

''Stop! He did not hurt me! Let him be!''

''Sister what is the meaning of this?'' one of the females said

''I can explain...'' i said but cut off

''SILENCE!''

''What in the name of...! yelled my instructor

''Toryan what is happening? nodan said concerned

''Are you his accomplices?''

''Actually, i'm his trainer. We have come here as a part of his training to kill naga and ward off some pressure off your camp site. He is one of my students, i can assure you he is no threat.''

''Is this true?!'' she asked me coldly

''Y-Yes...''

''Shandris how do you explain this?''

''I was on patrol during the night when i saw him, we have a talk after a while we slept... but that is all it happened.''

Hesitating to take the glaive off my throat for a few moments before she did so, seconds later i got up

''Are you okay?'' nodan said

''Yea, everything is fine...''

''Care to explain what was all this?!'' instructor said

''She met me on patrol and we got acquainted then we talked and fell asleep in the end, nothing serious happened.'' I said with serious tone

''Good because now you...'' but he was cut off

''Excuse me for interruption, i need to speak with the one called toryan.'' one of the male druids replied

''I'm Toryan.''

''Ever since you and your... companions, arrived here the great priestess watched you closely, now you have piqued her interest young human, so you and you alone are permitted to visit the capital of darnassus, our home as an invitation.'' he said

_'Oh my god... that was most certainly unexpected... better to accept it.'_

''I accept the invitation.''

''Very well... fell free to depart whenever you are ready, also you will need the guide to accompany you.''

Taking a moment to think i said

''I wish to choose shandris feathermoon as my guide.'' druid was curious but said nothing while shandris was surprised. she then said

''I will be glad to be your guide during your stay in our city.''

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER - TELDRASSIL - DARNASSUS**

Since i have been gracefully invited to see the high priestess of the night elves i could simply not refuse. It was a great opportunity to see for myself in real time what their city looked like. And much to my shock and awe the whole magical tree stood there on the horizon while we slowly approached the dock and exited to the rut'theran village, tall and smooth grass adored it with graceful trees and bushes all around the small landscape. As we both moved i saw a portal, my first actual look at the magical gateway. Really impressive means of magical transport to ensure nobody unwanted will enter the city.

Reluctantly for moment i entered the portal to second later appear in the most beautiful city i have ever seen.

What awaited me on the other side was like a dream. The whole city was pristine and filled with gigantic trees that are taller just like ones in the feralas was like the magic, purple and city can be seen at the distance along with stone bridge. Architecture of the night elves was indeed an art itself much to my praise as we walked along towards the temple. It was once again, the most beautiful structure build. Soon we were at the entrance of the temple, inside can be seen a graceful fountain of the elune. Around are small trees and grass bushes perfectly blending with the rest of the first floor.

Moments later i was seeing something that can be literally described as heavenly for the duration, the sheer experience of the situation i was involved was complex my to my dissatisfaction but i did not really payed attention since it was a great honor to meet a high priestess by human standards. On rare occasion did the night elves invite someone to their capital unless it is something that grabs their attention. she came to us and greeted

''Elune-adore, shandris. How have you been.''

''Good my priestess.'' then she switched gaze on me

''ishnu-alah, Toryan.'' i bowed

''So, you are the one...'' she said , i was unsure how to proceed but then shandris said

''I apologize priestess, he is tired from the journey, we should rest until tomorrow.''

''Agreed.'' then she left to the upper floor

* * *

**AT THE MOONWELL**

The city is much quieter than i thought, but for once many elves came to look at me out of their houses with peak curiosity and wary gazes. The districts existed but i was indeed tired to behind with from all that travels via ship so i needed to relax myself as i was tensed up and little nervous at the situation. The moonwell was filled with water much like relaxation pool back on earth but also filled with some moss and mud that elves found good for skin at times, taking all but my boxers i entered the pool that was just tall as my knees. Sitting on the comfortable position i started to think

_'I wonder what did she meant by the one... did she know about the prophecy? Or is there something else... Maybe i'm overreacting a little.'_

Just then she came behind me and said

''Is moon well?''

''Yes.''

''May i use moss to clean your back?'' i nodded

''Tell me... why is priestess so interested in me?''

''I do not know, it is highly unusual of her to be like this.'' as she gently moved her hands on my back and chest

''Your city is quite beautiful... i like it, but... wont be able to stay for more than 3 days.'' she was little disappointed but i did not see it

''Will you return one day?''

_'It almost sounds like she wants me to stay? I could but...'_

''I cant... my trainer will get angry at me if i do stay now, but i will return one day... that is a promise.'' i said

She smiled at this and left the well not soon after

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY - TEMPLE OF THE MOON**

''I bid you greetings toryan, i'm priestess tyrande whisperwind, leader of my people.''

''I bid greetings as well priestess tyrande, honored to be here.'' then we sat on the elven style chairs on each side , she began to speak

''Do you know why did i called you here?'' i shaked my head slowly

''It is because i sense hidden powers emanating from deep inside your being.''

''It is not the first time someone sensed it.''

''Quite so, but there is another issue that i must address...'' and so she began her story

* * *

**FLASHBACK - TEMPLE OF THE MOON**

Tyrande was in her temple for the day praying to the goddess elune, just as any other day would. But today something happened and the moment she felt what it was, have began to disturb her greatly. Moving the head to the entrance of the temple she thought

_'Can it be? No it is not possible... Burning legion cant have returned...' _she said with alarmed thoughts , while moving to the entrance

_'What does this mean?! I have to protect my people. But this... disturbance... never felt something like this before.'_

_'I need to find out what this means. Someone unknown have arrived...'_

Then she summoned the owl and directed it to search for the source

* * *

**PRESENT...**

''...and that is why.'' she finished

''So, in other words, you thought that it was a portal to which, burning legion have possibly arrived and started to trace the source.'' i said

''That is accurate.''

''Then what it have to do with me?''

''You are different than rest of your kin, i can see that you possess the great power within... But need to know about your story as well.'' she said with hint of serious voice

_'Must i tell her about it? Well, here goes...'_

Then i started my story about the prophecy and legend that was written and such, for some reason she was not surprised and said

''As i thought... you are indeed the one... with the light...'' I wanted to say something next but never got the chance

''But you are hiding great truth, one that nobody else know.''

''I'm...'' i paused for like 10 sec before saying ''Can we keep what i'm about to tell you next a secret?'' she paused but nodded

''I'm very different than other humans even if i look like one, but that is not the only reason. I come from very different place, from far away, and have came here to this world by my own choice.''

''I come from very different land, where only one race live their lives with less respect to nature and its people.''

''What i'm about to show you must not speak of anyone else, it is my greatest secret.''

Then i looked at my device and said

''Camouflage - Off''

Then it shimmered off revealing a device on my wrist, tyrande was little startled by this but curious while looking at it wide eyes, she then said

''What is that apparatus.''

''This is inter dimensional device that i call wristwatch. It is of technological origin not of this world or mine. I used this device to travel here from my land.''

She continued to gaze upon the device for few more moments as if trying to understand and then said

''Then the disturbance i felt was...''

''Yes... i opened the threshold and entered it in order to come here to this world.''

''Why did you choose this world.'' she said with slight concern

''To seek knowledge and learn in order to protect life.'' After that sentence she did not press the matter further and said

''You quest is admirable... I was wrong about you after all, you act more like human than you know despite changes you gained so far.''

''As promised your secret is safe with me. You are welcome to stay in our city for as long as you like, may elune watch over you.'' i bowed and left

_'I just hope that he does not make the same mistake... like his predecessor did...'_

With little unease that came and gone later i was packing my stuff and preparing to leave the city. With a kiss on the cheek shandris greeted me back to the docks with goodbye. It was time to continue my journey.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - 6th MONTH SEPTEMBER 29th**

Another month passed swiftly with back on track. My last month of training was approaching an end, so i was taking my time warming up and climbing the salty earth wall of the thousand needles with rope. Up there was my teacher and noran waiting for me and looking for any signs of rope falling apart. Canyon climbing was a new method of my training that was similar to a trees but little more difficult. That continued for almost the whole month with barely any break aside from drink and food on two occasions that were considered a more of a snack than real breakfast. Be it jogging or hauling rock and wood, weapons sparing and all other training we have not forgot the teachings our instructor carved in us. And it payed off big time.

My body mass have improved significantly. Now i had muscles that truly adored my body like the warrior worthy man. Several scars have been on my back and one on my chest indicating my past mistake i once made with foolishly allowing myself to get slashed with quillboar but that was long time ago now. My fat have gone 97% so i did feel light on my footing when jumping or even running. Carrying swords of any kind was piece of cake, even heaviest armor was easy for me like the small toy in the hand.

Ander congratulated me on my climb exercise and said

''You have both improved lot since six months go, now you are prepared, to return home.''

''Thank you sir.'' we both said in unison

And so it was time to return to stormwind.

* * *

It is done! enjoy!


	4. Arc 1 - Light

**STORMWIND CITY - CATHEDRAL**

The city was for the most part, busy as always. People were walking and greeting their relatives along the way, buying and selling wares, and paying respects to their deceased. It was an usual day with occasional rain that fell during the early autumn. Field harvests for the season are being shipped from ether local farms or brought via ship at the docks in order for people to prepare for the next winter season. Guards are patrolling the city just as always staying vigilant for any thief that may dare to rob or unsuspecting prey while others have more sacred duty to perform such as occasional prayer in the cathedral to honor the holy light.

In one of the most pristine human build and cherished buildings, priests and paladins are tending to their duties. Many months ago, ever since they bear witness to the great talent carried out by the certain young man, there have been intense debate about the decision brought out by the arthur, one of the paladins that tested the boy personally. Convinced that he should be trained and immersed in the arts of holy light, he, some paladins and priesthood had many thoughts and objections reflecting their concern with the matter. Arthur was reading one of the library books when the member of the silver hand came and said

''Sir, the new meeting have been scheduled to begin in 30 minutes.'' he bowed while saying

''Very well.'' while closing he book he said

* * *

30 minutes later everyone, just as before have gathered in the cathedral. The archbishop benedictus have taken his position at the pedestal at the top while others have saw down to the benches overlooking the pedestal. Since everyone have assembled he spoke

''My fellow members of the priesthood, brothers and sisters, noble guardians of the light, today we are to discuss the new matter regarding the boy called toryan.''

''Many of you don't know the boy. Many have noticed that he is gifted. Some have been more content. Now we will all talk about that young man origins.'' now one of the others raised hand and spoke

''Origins? Pardon me for my words but the directly signed scroll holds the information about the boy, that is for certain. There is no other evidence that points in other direction.''

''Yes, that may as well be true but ever since the third war there have been... many refugees that have been thought lost or never made back to the kingdom. But up until now, we have always assumed they used other means of travel to reach the borders.''

''Are you saying that information is not correct?'' other spoke

''I have my suspicions about the boy yes, however that is not the only reason. Ever since he arrived into the city i have been... cautious, looking for any clues about his relatives, written archives and scrolls that hold any historical record related to him. So far i have found none.''

''That may be true but much of the records have been lost when scourge invaded long time ago, also there is no way to prove that his parents are dead. for all we know they could be undead.'' one of the priests said

''That is why in order to learn about his origins have asked some of the SI:7 operatives to search the upper continent while hidden from view.''

''Who approved this?'' one of the paladins said

''I did.'' said lord grayson

Then everyone looked at him with murmurs along the way as if questioning his decisions. Then high priestess said

''Why are we not informed about this before? It is our duty to know as members of the holy church.'' she said with serious tone

''Because it has been condition provided to us by the SI:7 and their shadowy organisation.''

''In other words you decided to take matters into your hands by not informing the rest of priesthood and silver hand.'' other paladin said.

''Precisely. Only way to find a shred of truth is to investigate the ports and villages that are in a direct path to the kingdom and ships that travel the seas. Our dwarven allies have reluctantly agreed to help us discover the truth since nobody can move trough their lands and not be known. Their borders are leading to several areas that are inhospitable and hostile to anyone.''

''Honored archbishop, i believe your point but pardon me for asking, is it possible that he arrived from the ship lane in booty bay?''

''I cannot answer that question on my own, so the guards responsible for allowing him to enter the kingdom have been brought to testify.'' archbishop said

After those words there have been lot of silent murmurs across the church. Many are discussing this revelation and some of them have indeed starting to believe the bishop that there is a chance that boy is not who is appear. For a minute it went on until he said again

''I call testimony of the guards who are guarding the westfall border!'' then moments later the guards entered the cathedral, walking up to the middle of the red carpet and knelt in front of him.

''Rise.'' they did

''Now, do you know why i did call you here?'' they nodded

''Until now we did not have any physical evidence about the young man but the men here have witnessed the said man in person.'' then he directed gaze upon the guards and spoke ''You may begin to describe the events.'' then first guard spoke

''Me and my fellow are vigilantly standing guard for any intruder be it man woman and child. It was noon when we noticed person moving along the lake bordering the elwyn and westfall. He was wearing the usual peasant clothes and a decent traveling gear such as bag filled with more clothes and other accessories.'' he said in detail

''We stopped and asked who he is and he said that his name was ''taryon the traveler''. He explained to be refugee from the upper continent traveling back to the kingdom.'' he finished

''Did you noticed any unusual findings when you inspected him?'' one of the paladins said

''No. We did not find anything of real value nor found any armor and weapons.'' he finished

''Thank you for your testimony, you may go.'' as they left the arthur said

''Can i assume that you discovered some clues in their words?''

''Correct. Several first clues indicate that he have taken the longer route, he could have chosen duskwood since it was closer but he did not, instead he approached the westfall border.''

''Why did he choose that route?'' one male priest said

''That is where it gets confusing. To answer your question i must bring out the next clue, armor and weapons.'' he then paused for the moment

''We all know that even roads are not safe, guards cant patrol the whole lands and prevent travelers from getting injured. So, how did he arrived there in the first place when he was vulnerable the whole time?'' he brought out the valid point and everyone agreed after few seconds

''Also there is another matter that is eluding the operatives. According to the reports, nobody saw the man along the dwarven borders that fit the description.''

''He could have taken to the seas for travel?''

''That assumption is likely but many ships that are inspected and questioned did not see the boy on ether on them. Even on the most probable places such as booty bay, one of the goblin ports, they came up empty.''

''So what... you are saying that this boy came from the thin air?! Impossible! Nobody can do that.'' the brother benjamin said

''You are correct, nobody indeed can appear mysteriously. That concludes the first set of clues, next are his relatives. Operatives have not even once found a trace of them on the upper continent nor any of his parents. But, take note that they might still be the members of the scourge or long deceased.'' he finished

The people inside the cathedral looked at him and then each other as if trying to digest the information. Many are showing signs of suspicion but others are more neutral from the look of their faces. In the end, nobody have came any close finding the answers than before. Then the high priestess spoke to bishop

''You are forgetting about the prophecy spoken.'' she added

''Yes... the so called prophecy.'' he paused for the moment before he spoke ''Many of us have attended a called meeting in the throne room months prior. We learned of the revelation about the destiny this boy have. According to the legend described by the dwarf blacksmith, he is the one who will drive the darkness away and shatter the dark sword that traps those still living.'' he simplified

''Pardon me but, is this not somehow... similar to the traitor arthas? Back in the third war paladin survivors that managed to avoid his wrath described something close to the so called dark sword. It could be possible that prophecy described is tied to the boy?'' she said

''We do not have any other evidence. If what is said about him is true... then it is the only connection to him.'' bishop said

Seeing that bishop is on to something else she said with slight shock in her voice

''By the light...you planned to interrogate the boy...''

''If it comes to that we will ask SI:7 Interrogators to find the truth.''

''I OBJECT!'' Screamed the arthur not able to contain to himself ''If prophecy described is tied to this boy we should ensure that he is protected by the holy church and...'' but he was cut off

''I understand your concern but from what i have seen and heard, this boy could have lied to us to conceal his origins. The prophecy could also be false.'' bishop said

Now these last spoken words made many members in the gathering clench their fists and make serious looks that could be described as dangerous to any other person. They could not believe that bishop have brought out that conclusion. False prophecy? To them it was almost ignorant to dismiss such thing. Many looked at him with hint of shock and dismay while others are showing clear emotion that tensed up the atmosphere. then arthur said

''Holy excellence, i'm certain that he had his reasons for not telling the truth about his origins if it is true and we will get to it, but i do not accept a belief in the false prophecy. Therum, the dwarf blacksmith have explained it in far too great detail to be dismissed so easily. also there is another matter that i have failed to bring out early.'' that got their attention

''You have something to add arthur the faithful?'' bishop said

''Yes... there is another evidence that indicate the boy can be trusted. When...'' then he proceeded to tell his story.

* * *

**FLASHBACK - ALMOST 3 MONTHS PRIOR **

Therum was in his shop tending and cleaning his creations of which he was very proud. Many created weapons are the masterpiece but other was the greatest of them yet. The special armor and swords he made for toryan months back. He looked at them with respect before locking them again back in the shop safe from prying eyes. He returned to the front desk of the shop only to look upon the entrance seeing the paladin. He was not that much surprised but unusual for member of the silver hand to appear here of all places. he then spoke

''Welcome to my shop! How may i he...'' he then stopped in order to recall where did he see the man before

''Greetings. Im arthur, paladin order.''

''Oh! Now i remember! You sir are from the keep gathering. I'm honored! Please sit.'' they both sat down and begain conversation

''Now... what i can do for ya.''

''I'm here to speak about the toryan, the boy whom you told of the prophecy.''

''Indeed... i told him that day everything, at first i thought of it as coincidence but later, everything fits to the letter. Ever since i forged the pair of weapons and armor for him 3 months back.'' that got arthrur look at him with curiosity and said

''Armor and weapons? What kind?''

''Difficult ones to make... a real masterpiece... but i alone could not be hold responsible for the whole creation.''

''What do you mean?''

''The boy... have something that not anyone have. When he brought the materials for the said items they... changed, as if young lad unknowingly put his essence or piece of his soul inside them. That triggered the transformation of some kind. So the items had became very different from what they are supposed to be.''

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing. It was unheard of for the armor to transform in any way, to him it was impossible. In all recorded history of the world of what is known of it no one have achieved anything like it before. This has to be some miracle in his opinion. he then spoke

''Essence? I don't believe it...''

''I have them back in the shop under lock.''

''Show them to me.''

Then a couple minutes later he brought him the crates where the said items rested. Opening them with smile they instantly emitted faint light, especially the swords. To him they looked unlike any other armor and weapons he have ever seen. They looked magnificent and filled with brilliance. he spoke with disbelief

''By the light... how?''

''Just as i said before, they are made from his essence. It is the only explanation that fits.''

''Can i pick up the sword?'' he nodded but failed to warn him in time as sword instantly almost fell down nearly crushing his hand

''My god! Why is the sword so heavy?!''

''It has to do with not anyone being worthy of holding such weapon, that is the reason i locked it up so when the lad is ready, he will return for them.''

''Understandable. Can the items be presented as proof at one of the cathedral gatherings, i have feeling that not everyone will approve the boy to be trained.''

''Hmm... Indeed. But it is dangerous to bring them out anywhere. And gave my word that no one will touch the armor while he is away.'' he said with concern

''Do not worry. I will bring out my most devoted adepts to guard them at all costs.''

Then conversation and planning has gone for a hour before he left to the cathedral

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

...that is the story.'' he finished

The members of the cathedral are shocked at this information. Many are curious while others are content. Some did thought that it was impossible but then, bishop spoke

''Do you have proof of your story?''

''I do. I call therum to testify and present evidence!'' then the said dwarf entered the hall with some of the paladins carrying the crates near the center of the pedestal. Putting them down he proceeded to open them only to receive more shocked gazes as they surrounded him to see the items. then the therum said

''Honored members of the holy church, the evidence is at your feet.'' moments later many members can be heard spoken loud

''By the light!

''They are beautiful!''

''Impossible...''

Bishop widened the eyes then narrowed them in response to the sight. He then said while looking at the dwarf

''The evidence is approved.''

''Thank you holy majesty.'' as he knelt then high priestess said to all members in the cathedral

''Venerable members of the church and paladin order. We have bear witness to the holy act of faith and soul in these items. Anyone that have attended here feels the holy energy that radiate from these, now sacred relics. What evidence can point that this man is evil? What other proof do you need in order to feel and see that he is faithful to us, as fellow human being! From the beginning he is to believed to be nothing more than just a man... but now we bear witness to the real act of light! A real essence of who he truly is! Members of the light! I ask for you, who approves that we should train him light! Who believes in him?''

When she have finished nearly everyone stepped up from their benches and chairs, deeply bowing and praying for the boy to return. But unknown to nearly all others, bishop had actual plans for the boy... more sinister than any other.

The meeting concluded that boy should be trained and that decision was approved by the majority. Dwarf returned to the shop with the items and no problems have been found. Then everyone returned to their usual duties.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION - LATER...**

''Are you correct?''

''Yes.'' bishop said

''Then we will dispose of him as quickly as possible, we will not fail.''

''Failure is unacceptable! Never forget that... or our lord will have our heads.'' he said

Then they covered their tracks and disappeared.

* * *

**STORMWIND CITY - 5 DAYS LATER...**

''It is good to be back...'' I said

''Indeed! I'm hungry. Hope we get to eat soon...'' nodan said

''Alright students. Since we have concluded your training that does not mean you should just stop and get lazy. Remember that your body needs constant practice to be in tip shape. Understood?'' we nodded then he said

''You are free to return to your homes. But devote some of your time to the barracks, spar with others and get a few pointers. Always welcome there for more training... you earned it.'' he said proud.

The city as i remember it have not changed lot. people still doing what they usually do and happy faces across the street can be seen from away. As for me, i was indeed very hungry. LOT! Part of the warrior survival training was to adapt to your environment as well as hone your body and mind skills up shape. But in the process we have been forbidden from eating anything than seafood and snack we brought. As i was moving trough the street my stomach finally gave in and growled loud. thinking as i go what to do next i immersed in thoughts for the moment.

_'It is time for me to charge the fridge's battery or food will spoil... i just hope it is not or cleaning will be a real bother.'_

_'Hmm... the offer for the training in the cathedral... after i finish with eating... no, maybe tomorrow? or in few days?'_

As my mind raced i have arrived at my residence, entering the door i noticed something unusual. The door was slightly damaged, and my device calculated small chance that someone have breached the door. Slowly i instructed the watch to scan for any invisible force as a precaution before i entered. When i crossed the entrance the usual dust and more dust can be seen, smelled in the air. Then something peculiar have been noticed by my eyes while looking at the floor. Faint boot track indicating that someone have entered my home. Grabbing the hilt i with my thumb slowly pushed out the sword of its hilt in preparation for the enemy. then i shouted

''Show yourself!''

I did not have to wait long as device sensor immediately picked up the hidden enemy trying to slit my throat from the behind but i ducked and evaded. My counterattack was the very fast and swift kick at his stomach sending him crashing into the nearby wooden wall. It also revealed what he was wearing. Dark purple cloak with leather armor plus some daggers, it was an assassin. The hit made him go unconscious, sitting there not moving. then i remembered something. From the lore there was one man who could be responsible for this, but i needed more information as well as proof. Then i used some ropes to tie his arms tightly to the wooden column near the room as a precaution. His pockets are soon inspected and letter was found. taking it i opened and started to read.

_'You have orders to kill the man called taryon. He is a threat to the cult and is to be eliminated on sight. Use any and all means necessary.'_

''They must seriously underestimate me...'' i said while shaking my head

Seeing the way to gather more info i decided to ask him directly, so a bucket was filed with water at the ready. Moments later...

''Splash!'' he woke up instantly with trying to grasp what happened and where he is, seeing that he is tied he turned gaze to me with anger

''YOU! Release me!'' he said. with smile i looked on him with serious look and said

''I don't think so! You will tell me for whom you work for or i will dump you down to the SI:7 to interrogate you.

''I will not tell you anything! RELEASE ME NOW! he yelled

''Look, we can do this in one or two ways... first one is to tell me your client, next one is less pleasant and i'm certain that you will not enjoy it.

''Might as well kill me...'' but he was interrupted by me

''Here is a hint... you work for the twilight cult. Am i correct?''

He then hardened the gaze upon me and spoke with hate

''You will regret spea...'' but i cut him off again

''Alright... it is your loss... prepare to be dumped to SI:7... what is so funny?'' i said while he grinned

''You have no idea what we are capable of. Soon we will get rid of you and everyone that stand in our way. WE WILL REIGN SUPREME!'' he proclaimed

''We will see.'' then immediately i slammed my hand horizontally at the back of his head, knocking him out cold again.

_'I must tell some people about this as soon as possible.'_

* * *

**HOUR LATER...**

After that fiasco it was in order to call some guards to take his body for questioning. They did, and carried him out. Naturally i wanted to come and tell what happened back in the SI:7, but when i came unexpected surprise happened. I was arrested as well immediately when i arrived not far from the barracks. Cuffed and escorted to the interrogation room soon after i sat at the wooden table waiting for the one to do it. And i did not wait for long, my torture master arrived with some tools that are not pretty sight. Seeing that i had no choice but to cooperate, i straightened out while sitting, looking at the man. then he said

''You will tell me what you know young man or the alternative is less pleasant.''

_'A dejavu? Heh so original...'_

''Let me guess, your orders come from a certain man, who must work for the church and it have pretty high position in it. Does that sums it right?!''

''I'm the one asking the question. Now first one, who are you?''

''My name is toryan, citizen of stormwind.''

''Alright. Next one, from what part of the now fallen kingdom do you come from?''

''Silverpine forest.'' i said clearly

''I know you are lying...'' he said while he whispered in the air

''Oh please! You do not have any proof that i lived there in the first place, scourge devastated the whole forest and lordaeron have fallen so its records are gone. My former home was ruined to the ground and family killed by them!'' i yelled with hard voice

''How did you travel to the edge of westfall and elwyn?'' he said

''That question is secret for your safety as well as for the safety of many other people in this kingdom... it might involve the whole world.'' i said with warning

''Oh? You see... i don't really belie...'' but i cut him off

''I have friends in the city, and they will most definitely ask this question, Why the man who is destined to defeat the darkness in this place? And why would i come willingly with the captured twilight hammer cult assassin? Ask yourself this... If the rest of the church find what you are doing now they will be outraged and most certainly hound you accountable for trampling upon the honored and loyal citizen that not only contributed to the city but also swore to protect it. So if i say that it is for your own good not to tell you my secret then do not argue with me. Or someone that send you that order to capture me might regret it later.''

He then looked at me as contemplating what next to do. He then crossed his arms with smug on his face and said

''You must think you're tough... many have cracked one way or another, you are no different.'' then he turned to the guards ''Take him to the dungeon.''

* * *

**DUNGEONS - SI:7 HEADQUARTERS**

The place i was dumped was filled with rats and other rodents. It was smelly and bad but i endured it. A few adjacent cells are empty but some have occupant ranging from ragged guy to more recent, cultist. Later to my slight shock he is released just like that. A grave, injustice. Now i was certain that he is working for that cult. Question was... who else is working for them?

_'When i get out of this place i'l be sure to pay him a visit...'_

Then i heard someone speak to me from cell next to me. I could not see from the wall but i knew it was one of the prisoners.

''Hey... You... are you there?'' he said

''Why would you care.'' i said

''Because someone arranged for my arrest... I'M CERTAIN OF IT!'' he yelled out those last words

''Then we are in the same situation. Someone also have done the same with me. But i know who this person might be.''

''Who?!''

''Archbishop Benedictus.''

''Him? But he is well recognized person in the city, we will never manage to prove it was him!''

''Oh i intend to see it trough, that man is working with the twilight hammer cult, and who knows how many here are working for him.'' i said knowingly

''So you believe me?!''

''It is not that... we will see how it turns out first. And we still need to prove that you are innocent as well.'' I said not believing the guy

_'I must wait till someone comes. Until then must keep low as much as possible.'_

* * *

**NEXT DAY...**

Back in the office ander germaine was worried, he expected the toryan to return for his daily practices but he did not came at the scheduled time so he decided to pay him a visit back at his home to see if he is okay. Moving to the door he called out but nobody came. It was empty. His gear was there but nothing else indicating he was there but dust is still fresh. Also there were some cracks on the wall that were very subtle. Suspicious he moved to the next obvious destination, the barracks.

When there he asked the guards about the young man passing trough but they had no clue. Then with no leads to find him he have gone to the other place where someone might help, Arthur. Moving to the cathedral entrance and trough its halls he encountered high priestess and members of the silver hand in discussion. They noticed his appearance and turned to ask

''Hello. It is unusual for a warrior instructor to walk here. Tell me, what kind of light bring you here?'' she said

''There is an situation. I need to speak in private with arthur and yourself your excellence. It is an urgent matter.'' he said worried

''Very well, we will speak near the fountain. Follow me.'' a minute or so later they arrived near the said location and he began to speak

''I will move to the point, toryan have not arrived today to his training exercises at schedule.''

''What happened?'' arthur said

''Something is wrong. Ever since we arrived i had the feeling that we have been watched. Have not brought it out until i was absolutely certain, but i'm now.''

''You suspect something happened to him?'' she said

''And more. He is missing. Someone captured him or even worse, killed him.'' after ander had said that they were terrified then he continued

''The reason i decided to speak to you is trust. Arthur, i know you support the young man into training holy light, and high priestess also supports the same.''

''Yes that is true. We indeed want for him to become what is he meant to be. But if he is missing that would imply he is indeed in danger.'' she finished

''Yes but that is not all, the door are showing signs of breach and wall in his house is cracked. Someone else was there and fight ensued.''

''Someone have infiltrated his home?!''

''Yes, but also, i have found this.'' he said while showing the piece of textile cloth ''This is not what he carried while on the way home.''

''This is grave news indeed, but how can we hope to...'' but he was cut off by her

''I believe we may have a hint, at one of our last meetings, there was a heated discussion about your student. Our archbishop have suggested he is taken for interrogation in SI:7.''

''HE proposed this?!'' ander said with disbelief

''Yes... it was strange for him to request their help. He was also the one not convinced of his origins. So he sent the operatives to search for clues back in lordaeron but found no success.''

''He must know that there is no proof! How can he even suggest for them to act. This is too much...'' ander said with sad tone

''Yes but when he started also speaking of the possibility that prophecy is false... it is really hard for us not to pray for the boy's safety...''

''Did anything strange happened on your travels?'' arthur said

''Just one... while we were on one of the training sessions he encountered young night elf woman who appear to be sentinel. I do not know the details but he almost got himself killed when they found him sleeping next to her that morning, but then, out of nowhere he was invited to the kingdom where night elves reside.'' that got their full attention peaked

''He was invited to darnassus? The elven lands?'' she said

''Yes that is correct.''

''But nobody was able to arrange it among our people except for the very few diplomats and they did not stay long there.''

''It gets better... he was invited by the high priestess tyrande whisperwind herself, and his guide was the same woman who slept near him that day.''

''My god... if that have indeed happened then he must have peaked her attention somehow... Wait, do you think that night elves know about the prophecy?''

''It is possible. They were known to be immortal years back until the great daemon was killed trying to absorb the world tree.'' arthur said

''Then they know about it. For the sake of curiosity, how long did he stay there?''

''Couple of days.''

''That long?!'' she frowned

''Alright, back to the topic. What we should do, how to find taryon?'' arthur said

''My next lead from what you have told me would be SI:7, but i'm no certain he is there. The security is assassins and few guards at the entrance.''

''We should ask the lady katrana prestor and bolvar foldragon, they can help in the investigation.''

''Agreed.'' They all nodded and left for the keep

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER - STORMWIND KEEP**

''Are you positive?'' bolvar said

''Yes, almost certainly.'' ander said

''Very well...'' then he gazed upon the anduin and said ''MY king, we should find out what happened. And if possible, look into who did this.''

''Y-yes, you may proceed.'' anduin said

* * *

**SI:7**

''Halt! Who wishes to... highlord bolvar foldragon and katrana prestor?!''

''Yes, we require entrance into the headquarters on an urgent and serious business.''

''Yes, right this way...'' then they walked to the office to see mathiaw shav, the one in charge sit in his office doing paperwork. Immediately he noticed them and with wide eyes said

''Kings guardians? Here? What honor! How may i help you?''

''We need to talk.'' then they sat down and began

''We are here to look into the urgent matter that involve one of the valued citizens vent missing yesterday.''

''Missing?''

''Yes, we believe he went here or was last seen by the guards near the barracks.''

''Hmm... lets see...'' he then scrolled some papers and said

''What is the name of this... citizen?''

''Toryan.'' ander said

''Hmm... I do not see anyone on the list with that name. Sorry but he is not here...'' but he is cut off by ander

''May we look into the dungeon? The man fitting the description could be there.'' she said

''That is not permitted.''

''We have the order directly from the young king, now bring us there.''

''Sure.''

* * *

**DUNGEON**

''Have you found anyone you know?'' mathias said

''No, he is not here.'' then she noticed another door and said

''What is behind that door?''

''More severe convicts my lady. You should not bother going in there.'' he said

''I beg to differ, by the order of the king i will explore the rest of the dungeon.''

''Right this way.'' he directed them

When they passed trough they saw many badly beaten convicts in ragged clothes. Many lack nourishment of any kind and are ether sleeping or awake. But it is when they reached the last prison cell everyone was utterly shocked to see familiar face behind bars, with bruises and cuts on his skin. ander said

''Toryan?! Is that you?'' he said with worry

''S-sir? Yes its me! What took you so... but he was cut off by mathias who said also shocked and confused

''You are toryan? I have heard of your great deeds. You have made interest in the paladin and priesthood order am i correct? And how is it possible that you are here, i have never sent anyone with your name to this part of the dungeon.'' he said confused then the andrew said in anger

''You DON'T KNOW?! Look what you have just done! My honorable student is in this place and you don't even know it?'' but the mathias defended

''I swear on my assassins honor i had nothing to do with this! According to my documents his name was not listed nor did i see him here!'' then lady katrana interjected

''It would seem someone played you behind your back mathias shaw... release the boy so we can find the real culpitt.'' she said and he have done so

''Are you alright boy?'' ander said as he was inspecting the injuries

''Yes sir...''

''Do you know what happened?''

''I do not know much but there is a great cause for concern. We should speak up in the office area.'' they nodded and moved there

* * *

**OFFICE AREA**

''Alright, what can you tell us?'' she said

''Back at my own house, door were broken. The assassin tried to kill me but i overpowered him and questioned him for answers but he said nothing worth, also there was a note with instructions, probably someone written it for him in order to complete his mission.''

''Do you have it?''

''Yes... I have hidden it back at home somewhere so nobody will be able to find it.''

''Also that day i have moved with captured assassin back to the SI:7 to be counted as witness but... ended up arrested instead for no explanation until interrogation time.'' i paused before moving on

''They wanted my secrets, and tortured me for the night but did not break me. When i told them that some secrets are better off they pressed the matter with fists.''

''Have you found anything else?'' mathias said

''Not a concrete evidence but... the assassin was probably from the twilight hammer cult.'' at that they turned dead serious and froze on spot, then mathias said

''Twilight hammer cult? Here in the city? I do not believe it...''

''It may as well be the truth... i don't know anyone who wears purple dark cloak than them. The guy was even released shortly after my capture with o explanation.''

''So that is what has happened...'' bolvar said

''Too much of a coincidence...'' said arthur

''What do you mean?'' said lady katrina

''Few days back before they returned to the city archbishop spoke about wanting to interrogate the boy but i have not taken him seriously... to think he planned this...''

''Archbishop?! Are you certain? Because we still have no evidence...'' but she was cut off by me

''As soon as i get to that letter you will have it. Lets go.'' and then rest of the people with me was on my way home

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER...**

After the conversation, we moved to my residence where they saw the damage. It was not much for anyone to care. As for the letter it was where i put it in case something happened. As promised i gave it to arthur. His face turned slowly to shock and growing pale each second. He then silently spoke while reading the letter.

''There is no mistake... this writing... it is the archbishop.'' he said while passing the letter to others who for the most part were shocked, then i said

''Now we know that it was him and with evidence to support my claim, we could ask for his arrest.''

''Before we resort to that we must consult with the rest of the brotherhood and sisterhood.'' Laurena said

''Agreed. We will assemble immediately.'' arthur said

''We will return to address the young king in our findings.'' Kings guards bowed and left

''I will not be played for a fool again in my organisation, so i will return to interrogate lot of people for this. Those cultists are going to pay.'' he said with anger and left

''I will appear tomorrow in order to apprehend him when the time comes.'' they nodded and moved their own way

* * *

**CATHEDRAL - NEXT DAY**

Archbishop was doing his usual duties, preaching and reading the sacred tomes. To many it would look like just doing the job but it was not the case. He was exited to hear that a great threat was put down, never to resurface again. The boy, that he so much loathed by now have been a threat to his masters plans ever since he heard of the prophecy and destiny he was bound to fulfill. He was adamant to remove him himself but his status prevented him. So he sent a cultist to do it instead. It was a failure but the other phase of its task was complete. He now rots in the dungeon pits like planned and he could not be more happier than that. But the news are cultists that infiltrated the shadowy organisation have recently failed to report on their status and he have gone uneasy ever since then. The master will have his head if not careful.

Now he was in the main hall in order to go and sit by the fountain but he was suddenly stopped by the guards

''Archbishop benedictus, by the orders of the young king anduin you are under arrest for the attempted murder, conspiracy, collaborating with the enemy cult and treason. Come with us to face charges quietly.

Now he was fuming suddenly with rage and hate. He could not believe that his plan have failed. On the top of that they managed to somehow acquire evidence against him! It was impossible! Clenching his fists he then looked at the now so much hated boy whom he swore to take down, there, standing with the sword at the ready. Then he said

''Archbishop! Your secrets are revealed. Now surrender and...'' but he cut him off

''YOU! How dare you! You think you have won?! My master will be pleased when i kill you myself! Feel my wrath!'' he yelled and launched an bolt of light at me but it was intercepted by arthur. then i said to him

''If you do not come quietly i will be forced to put you to down.''

''You put me down?! Hahahahaahah!'' he laughed maniacally ''I'm the ARCHBISHOP! I cannot be killed by someone like you!'' then he raised the barrier shield. Arthur looked at me for the approval to attack him and i nodded, seeing that he will not go down without a fight.

We both charged at him, his task was to remove the shield so i can strike finishing blow. He swung the mace hard on the barrier and after a few seconds it had failed, then i kicked the traitor priest with my foot to the ground making him fall hard. Then i used my sword and directed its edge to the man throat. he yelled

''You will never win! They will come one day and nothing you do will stop them! My master will make sure of that!''

''That may be so... but when the time comes... i will be ready to face both your master and your minions. But not now... Arthur!'' i called

''What is wrong? Why did you not struck the final blow?'' he questioned

''Because no matter how much he has became evil he deserve better judgement, death is too good for him. He should be judged properly and answer for his crimes against the kingdom and its people.'' i said

''I understand. The one who takes life no matter how evil should be punished until all options are exhausted.'' arthur said nodding knowingly

After that the traitor was tied up and escorted to the temporary cell to await trial. It was not long before the judge have given final judgement. He was to spent lifetime in the stockade prison cell. I on the other hand was congratulated on my efforts and any lingering doubt about the secret i had have been dropped for the sake of security of the kingdom and its people. The mathias shew, ever since he returned to his office, ordered the extensive investigation revealing many hidden cultists and putting them down in prison cells to rot. Since the cult masqueraded the whole effort to kill and put me down no proper record of my capture remained in attempt to hide their tracks. Guards are now more fervently guarding the city and their numbers have increased as result.

Me? I have returned to my residence to clean up the place of dust. My fridge was unfortunately out of power and some meat spoiled so i had to throw them away in thrash can. The battery have been recharged for another 6 month time. My own practices in the barracks training area are done at least once a day every 1 - 2 hours. Also usual material selling was on the way with me gathering it within the next few days, then selling them for extra coins.

* * *

**STORMWIND CITY - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

''Benedictus failed to complete his task.''

''It is of no consequence. We have more cultists at other areas.'' other cultist said

''It was a mere setback...'' the other one said

''Agreed. We will resume our infiltration to gather intelligence in the city. No one will know.''

Then they dispersed in other directions leaving no trace of them being there.

* * *

**CATHEDRAL - STORMWIND CITY - 3 DAYS LATER**

I was called to the cathedral to attend the matters of great importance. One of the things that i was certain of is the impression. Many members of the church and even silver hand, ever since they heard of my acts of mercy and justice, praised me in more ways than one. Such act is very honorable in their eyes and well recognized so my reputation there spiked to new heights. Moving to the entrance of the building i was surprised a little. The whole members waited from each side of the carpet in line looking at me so i felt little nervous, but proud. Moving along i saw to again my surprise, therum along with the crates holding the armor and weapons for me. In the middle was now new archbishop farthing with arthur on the left and high priestess on the right. Standing in front of them i stopped and knelt. he then said

''Today we stand here to give our respect to the young man who performed a noble act of mercy and justice! This person is the one who cherish life and above all else, this kingdom. So now, we will honor that by giving him the new title. The one for him to carry with pride and faith.'' he then used the sword, tapped it on my shoulder and said ''Toryan, from this day forward, i bestow you a new title, the Light's protector!'' Everyone started clapping their hands, then high priestess came to me and said

''That day this man have done great act of mercy to even greatest and hateful foe. That act will never go unrewarded. So today, i as high priestess will bestow you blessing that will protect you on your quest whenever you may go.'' Her staff then gloved with light and tapped me with it, only for to moments later, my body be enveloped in the pulsing light. I felt warm sensation as well a powerful one coursing trough my body. She then resumed speaking.

''We are in your debt, so we have decided to train you in spiritual training as well as art of holy light. Its true meaning lies in the heart that never waver to despair and chaos.'' she then returned to the original spot with smile. It was arthur turn so he approached to me and said

''You have carried out the greatest and most devoted act of faith and loyalty to this order and its people. We paladins of the silver hand uphold the holy code, that we will never steal, cheat nor using vile tricks to bring us victory. We always carry out our duty with respect and authority. We help those in need and protect the helpless. You have displayed those acts that day when you acted on your own accord, and now, we will honor that promise by giving you this great gift.'' He then unwrapped what appears to be a big tome like book that was brown color. He then spoke '' This is the lexicon, it comes from the one of the oldest and greatest protectors that have ever lived. It will assist you on your journey. carry it with respect and it will protect you.'' He then put it near the items and returned to the original position. then the bishop said

''Now i will cite the words.''

''Do you accept to your new duty to protect the helpless and purge the wicked?

''I do.''

''Do you accept to act according to the holy code of honor?

''I do.''

''And do you accept to take your task accordingly with fervor and devotion?''

''I do.''

''Then it is settled! From this day forward, you are paladin of the silver hand! Rise...'' i did

''Now you will wear the armor and weapons that have been forged by your own very soul. Proceed.'' i nodded

Slowly i stepped forward and started to put on piece by piece of my armor mail - plate set accordingly. First was chest, then wrist - gloves - pants - boots - belt - shoulder - cloak and finally, helm. When that was done the whole set of armor glowed strongly the second it was connected radiating with power of the light. The holy runes gloved along the edges of the armor golden color. Shoulders then instantly emitted light that seem to pulse each second constantly. Near the sides near the back of my armor White angelic like spectral wings emerged, illuminating the area. Then upon opening my eyes i could see clearly than ever before. Looking at the mirror, i saw my eyes glow bright white. My hair changed color from brown to more bright collor. Everyone looked at me in awe and joy. The power me and my armor emanated sparked out happy cries of emotion and love, while for others it simply amplified their holy powers momentarily.

Then i tied my hilt for one handed swords on cross pattern with my chest and back like X only more narrow so i can pick them up on each side easily. Then i put the both of my swords there. My great sword hilt was in cross position and i then put it there. My new gift was with the lexicon chains, tied to the left hip gloving brightly as well. With all that on my body i did not nearly feel any weight at all comparing to the six month prior. The training really payed off and i was glad now to be the student with teacher by his side. Even the swords are relatively easy to carry at my hands. With my augmented strength and bone density, plus my immense training, weight was not the problem anymore for me. I could feel power of light surging trough me at all times. Now it have became so clear, i can feel life force of every person in the area like clarity. Their bright yellow aura can be seen trough my own eyes and i was glad. then i said

''I'm Paladin Toryan, the Light's Protector!

* * *

This chapter is finished. here ya go!


	5. Arc 1 - Mana

**Reviews:**

**Royaltwinfangs: **Well mixes some angelic like elements, engraved icons, runes hieroglyphs and such. It have some imperial like style but not much, if you played the game try to imagine some sets of armor mixed together a little to create a unique look. As for armor changes stay tuned! :)

* * *

**CATHEDRAL**

After i was declared member of the silver hand many have cheered in the cathedral square. Be it citizen or guard all attended to it. There were screams of joy and cries of happiness all across the area, while some looked in awe, others are waving hands to greet me. It was so joyful feeling, like a warm sensation inside my heart. I have never felt like this before, nor i imagined it would be possible yet, i knew deep down what i had to do. When i had put my own armor on my body something awakened, something different than ever before however one thing that i needed to solve eluded me for a while now. Mana. No matter how much i had meditated or tried hard to clear my mind i could not find a proper sync with it. But i continued to try and awaken it ether way.

My duties increased lot after that day, i had to work hard to in order to reach out to the people. But for the most part, it was about lot of paperwork. I had to sign a decrees of duty, one of the documents like scrolls for few hours a day, then move on to the text books. The books in the cathedral library are for the most part about teaching of the holy light. I was never interested in the religion, but the sake of argument it was more or less about god himself. It was about holy light. Some of texts are about history of the paladin order and its foundations. The knights of the silver hand were the original ones, formed during the second war and during the scourge invasion of lordaeron at its zenith. Many were killed during the arthas campaign leaving only few of them to flee the fallen kingdom.

The scarlet crusade, were zealots that have became fanatical in their cause to drive the undead. Over time they became mad and obsessed with purging them out of plaguelands that they did not care much about if you were to be pure or not, to them, you are the undead ether way whether you like it or not. Argent dawn are secret organisation to some while for others, they are known as brotherhood of light. They are also those that separated from the scarlet crusade seeing its corruption and vent their own way in order to fortify and protect what is left of fallen kingdom.

I was really sad that arthas killed the rest of his fellow people and turned on them, but also i knew that he was manipulated by the lich king, created by the kiljaeden, one of the eredun demons that serve the sargeras, the fallen titan. In fact the third war was planned ahead for many years. Everything is for the burning legion to directly invade azeroth in order to finish what they started ten thousand years ago. Many considered arthas a traitor but i know better. Now that he is corrupted and alloved his soul to be taken by the frostmourne i had no choice but to battle him when the time comes and put his soul to rest.

As for me, my own powers increased greatly but only while wearing my own armor. I still could not use mana which is necessary to to cast holy spells and other type of spells. Many months ago my own spirits within my blades told me the way but so far it did not help much. One time when i was indeed in meditation i was able to feel out something but sensation is now gone. My armor plates also held some variation of death knight runes, just like the ones they had on sword and many are blacked out so task was before me, learning the principle of mana and its existence. Apparently it has a connection to malygos, a blue dragon who was gifted with power by the titan norgannon, just like any other dragon aspects. So far however not many blue dragons remained around the world after the great sundering since many were killed since invasion of the sargeras and his minions.

My own teachers are various members of the church and paladin order. They in a sense told me that in order to use magic of any kind i have to awaken my magical potential alone. In order for the real training to begin, that was required, so i have continued with great intent and curiosity to browse the books and scrolls in the library for answers. Even have found some clues as to how spells even are to be used correctly. It was not like in game where you have mana and you click on the icon, far from it, you have to learn from your own personal experience how to do it.

One of the polite requests i had was to ask for levitation spell. I knew it has more uses than just making people levitate above ground. Priests indeed saw no harm in it and inscribed in blank scrolls some magical words that in order to be used, must be touched with hand. Then i have for the first time started to flow a few centimeters above the solid ground. It was like being in midair with telekinesis but different principle. Then i folded my own legs and closed eyes in order to focus my mind.

* * *

**MINDSCAPE **

It was calm blackness. It felt like i was in complete vacuum, floating in endless void. But then, something broke the silence... it was droplet of water. They could be heard like the echo in the distance. Really beautiful sound. The reason it was so is because my own mind is clear and calm like the calm puddle of water. Then memories started appearing in forms of pictures of my own past. All the bad things that have happened, all the unfortunate events that unfolded in my previous life was displayed in more than one way.

Back on earth i was constantly bullied by the other classmates for ether fun or other reasons. It was really cruel, but expected. Back then when i was in my early childhood i did not understand why others act this way, why anyone would do such horrible things completely ignorant that they are harming the others for fun on purpose. Was it because it was natural? Or simple because they were not taught to cherish what is more important? I did not know. When i was in my late teens my high school was turbulent time. On more than one occasion i was laughed at and spit in the face just for the sake of fun. Then came violence. I was 17 when i realized why, it was because i was different. Always did i stay to the sidelines, alone and away from others. I did not care anymore about them or being with others as a result. I just wanted to be lone wolf, away to be left alone.

Then i touched one of my own memories and all the feelings i had flooded my mind. It was sadness. That emotion was the one that had the effect one me the most. Even after the high school i have not decided to apply for the college, not because of the fear of not getting the decent job, because i was modest person, to me it did not matter being rich or having great life like the superstar. But that did not stop me from reading lots of books, learning lessons in school that some of my classmates payed less attention during classes. To me knowledge was always and will ever be, part of my goal.

Another set of memories i have seen acts of violence brought upon me by the others. Too many times did i shred tears because of it. Soon i realized that crying was so tiresome and useless that i decided to straighten up and stand up for myself like the man. Soon i stood up to the so called bullies and received the punches head on to show them my determination. They were surprised at this as if they did not know nor expected me to be so brave. Ever since that day they simply left and never bothered me again.

But that did not stop them from bullying others. Day after day, hit after hit, it was enough. So i stepped up to the helpless boy and said

''_If you are going to hit someone then hit me instead!_'' i said

''_What do we have here... a hero! Came to save the little crying puppy..._'' said one who tortured the little boy with twisted smug on his face

''_Hey! He is talking to you pal! Did you hear him?!_'' one of the others said while i ignored the guy and said to the one responsible for the acts of violence

''_As long as i'm here you will not harm that helpless boy._''

''_Move or i will make you move, asshole!_'' I said nothing

Then he and some of his friends started to gang up on me delivering punches and kicks to my body, slowly making me fall to the ground and then get kicked with their legs instead. I held on as long as i could but after a minute or so the security guard arrived and defused the situation. They helped me get up and then i turned to the boy who was attacked and said

''_Are you alright? Did they hurt you?_''

''_Why did you helped me? You don't even know me, yet you risked yourself... Why?_''

''_Because i would rather let myself be hurt than see others instead. I'm tired of seeing those people exercise their power on helpless children._'' i said with serious tone

''_I... I... Thank you._'' the boy said with the hint of joy and happiness. I could almost see tears from his eyes and i was glad that i did the right thing.

Ever since that day i have vigilantly protected the boy i felt proud and relieved. My own selfless act saved him from cruel fate but for me it did not matter. I have learned that where there is bad, there is always good. As that memory faded, i saw the good set of memories, independent from the sad ones. It have shown acts of courage, honor, devotion and many others. Smiles adored peoples faces with tears and feelings immediately flooded into me. Despite the cruel life i have been subjected to there was always time where something good occurred, like the graduation ceremony, good grades, and other tasks that others seemingly were jealous but not all of them. Some have indeed congratulated me on my efforts and praised my own work. My mother was the most proud of me and expressed gifts that i earned as a result.

Then suddenly i finally understood why i had such life. It was not a curse or something similar, it was meant to teach a person what is more important and to learn how to deal with everyday life. It was meant to be hard so that people can learn from their mistakes. Those bullies are the ones to do so as well, acknowledge their mistakes and help others. I did not hate them nor had to like them. To me, it was a learning experience in order to cope with harsh truth.

Then blackness started to disappear only to be replaced with white instead. My own act of forgiveness and understanding released me from the torment i had all this time, and paved an open path for me to move forward in life. When the area became all white, i saw what appears to be a blue like sphere, floating in place. I began to walk forward with great certainty until i was mere inches from it. Then the sphere started to glow brightly around it as i moved my hand to touch it and mere moments later, i felt a great surge trough my mind, flooding me slowly,It felt like i was about to drown in it but seeing that it was not water i allowed it to flow freely to me enveloping every inch of my body until sphere was absorbed.

* * *

**CATHEDRAL - LATER...**

Slowly i opened my eyes calmly and started to look around. I was still in my own position for meditation as usual but something was different. I felt a tingling sensation around and inside my body, like the great surge of energy, passing trough every vein in my being. Looking at my own hand i was mildly shocked to see that it glowed around with bright blue like aura. In fact the whole body glowed the same color. Instantly levitation spell ended so i stood up and moved to the hall. Then i called out to the high priestess

''Priestess, tell me what can you see.''

''By the... light... what is this?!'' she said as if not comprehending what occurred to me

''I finished my meditation. When i came to this happened.'' i said

Then she called quickly many of the priests and paladins to show them the event that happened while i stood there calmly. The look on their faces was that of surprise and mild shock. Many bulged their eyes and started asking questions about my change but i was almost certain what happened. So arthur spoke

''Boy, may i touch your hand?'' he said as if trying to confirm something, i nodded. Then moments later he turned to me and said

''Just as i thought... he have finally awakened mana.''

''But is this a little unusual occurrence?'' one of the other paladins said

''The only way to know that is for him to perform a magical spell.'' arthur said

''I have not been able to learn the spells yet but since i have awakened my magical potential it is worth a try.''

''Agreed. We will proceed immediately with the first lessons.''

And that is how my first official use of magical energy was put to the test for the very first time.

* * *

**TIMESKIP - 1st MONTH**

Ever since awakening of my magical potential i was tested, not in physical but in psychical sense. My lessons increased be it reading, and performing spells. My very first spell was levitate, taught by priests. It was very easy to grasp. That confirmed their suspicions. I have truly unlocked my mana energies. However the next lessons are harder than others.

Spells are learned by the book, in other words you can't simply be told how to do it and perform it instantly, it is far from simple. Many lexicons and texts are brought to me carefully so i can learn it over time and perfect it. It is explained to me that for many people it takes years to master the arts of light. But for me that timetable have shortened considerably. There was three arts of being a paladin that i could learn and i knew what they were. So i chose all three instead. Other members of the paladins have indeed praised me for my efforts to master all of them but said that it was very rare for people to achieve such feat.

I first started with holy arts. It involved healing and purging undead creatures. Healing spells takes mana obviously but i felt like having tons of it. I have then read about how it is used. Only those of pure heart can use it to full potential, and since i fall into that category of a man i could do it.

The followers of the holy light do not in any way worship a gods. It was more of a philosophy, training its followers to seek perfection within themselves. More a active practice of virtue than passive worship. Those who follow it gain spiritual awareness and guidance to lead others. There is a connection between self and the universe, so it manifests trough the positive emotion such as love or happiness, allowing for the connection to the universe. The next step is recognizing the connection between myself and the universe by developing goodness within and without. One must work to better the universe to make others happy. But giving to greed, despair and unhappiness will lead to dark universe. The holy light is reflected upon the soul and mirrored back to oneself.

The first spell to learn was holy light. By folding hands from each side i tapped in my own magical energy and mixed it with positive emotional energy. Every positive emotion, every feeling that i felt from it at the very moment sparked in my hands, glowing and illuminating my face with warmth. It was beautiful... To describe it you have to feel it, not use words to do it. Then i decided to test it by arranging the injured guard to come in order to demonstrate. Just as before i created the ball of light that instantly closed the wounds by touching his body. I was happy. Others were impressed as well.

Next is the holy shock. It was offensive spell that, unlike holy light, deals damage to the opponents. For that i was tasked to practice on a special training area behind the city. With passion i created similar ball of light and with hand hurled it forward. The result was instant hit in the ground with minor flames near the area where it occurred.

Other is consecration, simply by making a surge of light in my feet, then making ground shake with yellow cracks moving outward with holy flames at the end. It seems that will not hurt the paladin upon using such spell. Exorcism was simply the similar in holy shock except flames.

* * *

**TIMESKIP - 2nd MONTH**

By now it was turn to move in other fields. I have learned many spells and i was adept at them after so many days of practice and teachers felt i need weapon like training. It involves infusing your weapon with the light like my own sword. Crusader strike is one such attack. By infusing the weapon with light you can strike your opponent with deadlier blow. Such attacks are very known to be effective against scouge.

Then there was a divine storm. It was hard one since i had to create a like tornado of light that circles around me then expelling it with the rapid swing of the weapon. It took me both magic and skill for that one. Next one is a more defensive. Divine shield. It works on the same emotion principle, positive emotions. By creating a bubble in your hand and casting it above the head it shapes into a barrier of light. Shaping the barrier was the hardest part. It took me focus and concentration to do it but i did not give up. Slowly i managed to hold the barrier for 5, 7 then 10 seconds. Shape of it was not perfect yet but i was working on it.

I also was introduced into basics of the blessings. That was new to me. To be put simply you have to pray truthfully to the light. Then with the lexicon i have near my hip. Inscribe the spell inside. Then move my hand and use it by making a glow of light on the runes. When that is complete you use your magical energies to cast it upon yourself. I have not yet managed to do it successfully.

Concept of auras is what i was also immersed in. It was like creating an aura around your body with a glow. Similar thing with blessings only the aura will encompass your body in color, each aura have its distinct color when used and creates a symbol on your feet that symbolize the aura you activated. Auras also reflect the user feelings like devotion or retribution itself, so in theory it should work with a more passive role and it is active as long as you wish it.

Seals are the hardest ones yet. It took me almost weeks trying to make it work. It activates on he moment when you are to strike your enemies down but that is first requirement. Second involves your feelings and spirit. Seals are meant to reflect emotional state such as justice, truth, insight or righteousness. When one feel that justice is to be delivered upon the enemy it will activate on the will of the user.

* * *

**TIMESKIP - 3rd MONTH**

My lessons continued just as before. Few of the spells that i had practiced now i can perform easily. I was indeed correct, by merging proper positive emotional response, you can activate certain spells and other types of abilities. Other paladins have trained vigorously to achieve such feat and i don't blame them. Today i was reading the book describing the usage of holy power. It was somewhat different than regular usage but principle was the same, you gain holy favor and increase in power each time you strike or kill an undead or other creatures. Some abilities require them by using other ones. Then suddenly, i was called

''Toryan, you are called to the meeting.

''On my way.''

I did not know why i was interrupted so suddenly but i did not ask for answers until i attend to it. Ever since i started training in these arts it changed me, feeling was different than before, it is like overflow of positive energy inside of my body and soul, surging. My own good intent and kind heart shined like a spark each time i have meditated upon. My own self confidence have not changed but i have by no means considered myself superior to anyone else. Arriving at the place i saw couple of wizards with robes talking to the priesthood. Curious at the event i approached, bowed and he said

''So you are the boy who awakened something unusual.'' said archmage andromath

''Yes, i am the one honored archmage.''

''Indeed, can you tell me what happened when your mana have awakened?''

''Well, i felt great surge of magical energy trough my own body threatening to overwhelm me, but i allowed it to course freely and absorbed all of it.''

''Hmm... did you by chance touch the blue shaped like sphere?''

''Yes i have. I assume you have experienced the same?''

''Well... i do not know how to put this into words but... from what i have heard from you and the rest of priesthood, this is a rare occurrence.''

''In what way archmage?'' said laurena

''Well, from what you described, it only means one thing. You awakened near colossal amount of mana. And that also translates to when you have amazing magical potential.'' he finished

''Many months ago when i received my first hearthstone i have found out that my magical energies are quite high but i never have been able to measure it. And my practices with holy arts have been on daily basis, often found that i was able to use spells for hours and not deplete mana.''

''There is only one way to find out. For just in case i have brought special ball of energy designed to measure magical power. Once you touch it with hand it will, depending on the situation or occurrence of the event, describe it.''

Then he unwrapped the said ball that was just like a crystal ball to me. put it on the column like pedestal about a half the height of my body and said

''This is the enchanted ball that will show how much magic you possess, proceed.'' i nodded and touched the ball pouring my magical energy

Ever since i have unlocked my mana have trained in means for pour energies into the items. Since it have uses i thought it should be helpful. Reading from the books i learned that they can be manipulated in a similar way like telekinesis but only difference is using magic. It was quite fun to see book flying in air.

Upon touching the ball it started to glow more brightly every second, then more and more. It changed then color to bright blue and started to pulsate faster and faster until unexpected happened

''Crack!''

''Impossible!'' Yelled archmage

''What is wrong?'' said laurena

''His magical energies... it is almost immeasurable!''

''Is that even possible?'' she said

''No! Nobody can pour this much magic and be able to control it freely!''

''But he can do it at will, you have seen that.''

''Be it as it may this have never occurred before, not even among the wizards, it could even be more magical energy than even archmage like myself.''

''Alright boy it is done, more your hand.'' i did

''Boy... you have spectacular amount of mana. This cant be ignored anymore. So from what i have witnessed here...'' he paused '' I need to inform the dalaran council. This is of utmost urgency.'' he said with serious tone

''I understand. What will be the negative side effect of this?'' she said

''That cant be predicted. For all we know it would mean he already possess immense knowledge, or spirit pure as heaven itself.''

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Standing frozen there for a minute before someone broke the silence

''Then he will be prepared when the time comes.'' she said

''You must understand that this cannot be delayed. Next year will hold potential novices that will join in dalaran for study. I will also recommend him to the one of more... knowledgeable ones.''

Then everyone bowed and left. I was left speechless trough the whole conversation. Immense mana? I have underestimated my own potential. Have always assumed that i was at the level of rhonin or even jaina proudmoore. Now i was not so sure. That however encouraged me to learn faster and to expand more knowledge than ever before. It also provided me with an opportunity, but i had still time till then. Was about to turn around to resume my work when arthur said

''Toryan, we are to travel for the duskwood forests. Your part of training is for us to test your abilities in combat regards the scourge.'' i nodded

Then i have gone to my place where i have kept my armor and put it on, readied my weapons and exited the cathedral. Other paladins waited for me and one came to me and said

''Since i assume it is your first time calling the mighty headcharger, we recommend that you use your tome and call it like the spell. It will appear.''

Then i opened my lexicon and flipped the pages until i found the said summon. Using my energies i activated the spell and quickly from it in form of light, emerged pristine horse with armor that was very similar to my own. It had emanated with spectral light upwards so no surprise there. I mounted it only to find it is unlike any horse, certainly different than normal one. My will is his will, charger will protect me by feeling out my own emotions. Then i ran horseback with the rest of the paladin order to duskwood.

* * *

**DUSKWOOD FOREST - DARKSHIRE**

''The travel was short. We arrived quickly and disembarked from the horses. They returned to the lexicons and then we walked over to the town hall only to heard a scream from the other side of the town. We ran to see what happened and i spoke

''Easy, easy, tell me what happened lady.'' i said to the crying and scared woman

''I was gathering some herbs when i saw dead bodies move nearby...'' she was crying

''Where?''

''That way.'' she pointed to the exit of the village near the graveyard. i nodded and said

''Do not worry. We will deal with them. Go home and rest.'' i said, she left and i moved on foot with the rest of the paladins.

The forest is truly gloomy and dark place. It looked like was night the whole day but i knew why it was otherwise, the scythe of elune. Long ago, from what i remember that scythe was brought here by the night elf woman in order to find worgen. I did not remember much but i knew that it is responsible for forest corruption.

Moving along with trees that were similar to those in elwyn, i saw my first sight only to be described from the zombie movies, the undead. The blight here did more than just corrupt the forest. It have risen the dead people from their sleep only to aimlessly roam the forest graves. Knowing that they are sworn enemy i took my sword and with nod, charged at the first one.

The first zombie had a torn jaw with empty stomach and walked frantically. Its hands to me in order to grab me but i instantly moved my sword backwards, and slashed the creature. The effect was devastating and unexpected to everyone. It body started to burn instantly my sword cleaved its chest, and that is not all, it turned the creature, little by little to ash until nothing remained. No bone, nothing. Then few others charged but then i decided to test some abilities.

The first was aura. Ever since my first lessons about it i tried to use one of them. Then i felt retribution was needed to cleanse the creatures. Instantly the same feeling applied to me in form of thick orange aura like energy around my body and as i rushed forward. Then i used seal. It required really powerful emotion to activate it. Then i remembered the truth about the undead and why they exist. Only to burn and smitten down. Then i felt like rush of holy energy envelop me and explode outward in yellow like aura contributing to the aura i used already.

When that was done i stabbed another one, then another and so on. These are very weak ones, decent speed but no weapons. No challenge. Then we headed to the graveyard near the fallen church. I was filled with risen skeletons and such. For the moment it was like horror movie but in real time. Moving thoughts aside i slowly drew out my next sword and with majestic movement i walked to the creatures.

Just like before as soon as they saw me, charged. I knew they are mindless to begin with so i horizontally swung my sword, making the skeleton soldier to ash. Next one came to hit my back but i swiftly turned around and made a kick that threw it back to the ground. It took it awhile to get up as clumsy as it was so other skeleton like creature throw at me frost like bolt. My enchanted leather inside my own armor plus its resistance against magic proved itself. I felt cold chill in my body but armor absorbed nearly all of the impact. To be even better it barely slowed my feet down so i could not tell the difference. Rushing forward the skeleton literally died to ash at my swing. Then about 5 - 10 zombies rushed at me only to be scorched with holy magic in form of

''Consecration...'' I said silently as i was at will directed my lights energy to the ground.

The result was that wave of flame like cracks exploded onward from the epicenter engulfing the dead and burning them terribly. When it has finished, i saw that they did not turn to ash. Instead they burned to crisp. many bodies lie there and unmoving. It must be my sword. When hits something unnatural it turns it to ash. That was its ability. Then i heard a sound coming from the church. Looking over i saw a choul. It really looked like deformed corpse moving sloopy along dragging its remains that fell over time. It groaned hard spreading its arms and charged at me. I have done the same but then i heard the voice in my head

_'P... Please! Release me from this torment... I beg you!'_

I did not had the time for speculation so i quickly slashed the creature. To my surprise it did not turn immediately into ash. It took another hit to put it down. Then purple like aura appeared around the burning choul, only to face moments later and in its place be replaced with the spirit. It spoke to me

''_Thank you... now i can rest in peace._'' Said before dissappearing

For the few moments i stood there, looking at the ash. And i knew the truth. They were enslaved, most of them. Their spirits taken away not able to find any rest. Then i felt great devotion but also i felt retribution is needed for those that have done this. It was not vengeance, i could never act with such emotion, it was conviction, a duty, to purge such creatures since paladins abhor them with fervor. Suddenly both auras merged together as i stood there, filled with emotion. Seeing many more undead rise from the graves i opened the lexicon and simply began to pray for light to give me might. Then blessing was cast and enveloped me again making my sword glow white in addition to yellow aura like. Then i charged, fearless and fought with skill that would impress even the most skilled fighters. Each hit i scored simply decapitated the creatures. One by one they fell, scorching with holy fire and turned to dust. When it was done, arthur approached and said with surprise

''I have never seen such conviction in a man before. You have passed my expectations toryan. But i have a question, what is the name of your sword?''

'' Alc'ynir, the Binder of Judgement.'' i said strongly

''It is unlike any sword i have seen. Also have runes but different than the sword arthas have.''

''These are divine runes. At first i have not been able to read it but not i can. My armor have more of them.''

''I see. It means its unique. Paladins carry usually mace but you are exception.'' he finished with truth in his voice

''Arthur we still need to sanctify the graves.'' grayson said

''Yes we will do so soon, toryan, feel free to return to cathedral. Resume your studies at will.'' i bowed, moved up to charger and gone to the city.

* * *

**CATHEDRAL 31st DECEMBER**

And so i continued to work on my arts. Soon i perfected many abilities and finally remembered the sensation i had when i was battling the undead weeks ago. It was true, emotion was the key as long it was positive one. It is not like i could feel hatred, i cant feel it. My mother was teaching me that it leads to nothing good in her book. Contributed to the realization of hardship it made sense. Hatred is unnecessary emotion that makes one stray from the path it wishes to go.

Seals are now easier to use since i knew now what to look for. Auras are the same. Blessing is on the other hand, still needed practice in order to call it. The next and the only other category was the hands. I'm not talking simply about hands here just about the ability name.

Hands are to put it simply, blessing like ability that can be cast on to others or yourself. It work by forgiving someone or when other people ask for your blessing. That one i had to research intensely, but there was not much spells involved. These abilities work on special circumstances such as quick protection or freeing yourself from the magical binds such as frost or other harmful effects that restrain your body. It also involves willingly transfer of life force to another injured party.

The sheer amount of mana i possess is staggering even to me. I could use my spells for many hours until i feel drained. The feeling is like losing magical energy over time but it can be replenished with meditation, rest, potions or drinks. Also i had discovered that certain food and drink have been made to magically replenish mana when consumed but it is a slow process.

As for the city, it was time for celebration. Winter have come in wave of slow that enveloped the city. In game there was no snow but here season beg to differ. Trees became like autumn brown color, falling to the ground for nearly whole forest. Many have surprisingly similar custom that celebrates the end of this year and beginning of another.

Due to the cold season merchants have moved to the city but there was not many. Moving along to see the wares i noticed a sparkling gem. As my curiosity peaked i approached and said

''I have interest in the gem over here.''

''Ah... Azerothian diamond, hard find... wise choice.''

''What is the price?''

''Three gold coins.''

It was not that surprising. The rarest items cost more than other more frequent find. But now i had tons of coins, according to my calculations i now have over 300 coins in both copper and silver ones. I could go around the world and buy all kind of wares, materials of other stuff. Most of earned coins come from duties i had to perform in kingdom, selling crafted materials or taking a inn hand slam contests but because my strength is well known many dropped my offer.

Then i moved to the auction house. Since winter came influx of goods dropped a little but it still had fresh ones. This day i was in luck. New fresh bars of what i assumed is thorium was there. Also it held some diamond like colorful gems, some cloth but then i froze as i recognized the cloth. It was runecloth but the other probably was unknown to me. Next are some stones, and magical essences plus dusts. The last ones piqued my interest again so seeing me man spoke

''Greetings, what i can help you with?''

''Are those bars made of thorium?''

''Yes, their sales had gone down due to the expensive price.''

''And that there?'' as i pointed at the glowing like white cloth

''Ah... these are from the night elf lands. Also rare.''

''Also dust over there along with essences?''

''Those have been here for long time now... nobody wanted to waste gold in these, interested?''

''Yes... i will take these and...'' so i selected each items i needed to buy.

When finished shopping i had 10 bars of thorium, few both lesser and greater essences of what i assumed again was mystic, eternal, nether and magic ones. Next are the dust. He explained exactly why people do not buy them often, it was because of what they are called. First type was illusion dust and yest just like the name implies it can play tricks on your mind if you are not careful. Dream dust can pull you to sleep if you look at it for more than 10 seconds, and soul dust was simply just that, dust made from soul like objects. Rune cloth was special one that pulsate with runes of unknown origin. Moon cloth was glowing with white aura that sparkled, it is enchanted with moon well energy. And finally the gems, sapphires, emerald, and topaz were bought for one purpose later. I was to drop using coins for dense stone but i got it ether way.

When i returned to my home i proceeded to store the said items in order to analyse them. I said to the device

''Analyse the material in crates.''

''Moment... Analysis complete.''

''Thorium have superconductive properties as well as minor radioactive ones. It is similar to mercury pollution but effectiveness reduced by 80%.''

''Rune Cloth possess magical runes that can be modified to specific magical task such as protection or magical ones that in theory can increase magic potency by 10%.''

''Essences are magical in origin. Their properties are unknown. From the observation they are harmless and can be used for applying magical properties.

''Dust have the same magical signature but their properties can be harmful only to human like psyche. But that only apply for those that do not use protection. From observation, dust produce special agent that may cause hallucination - loss of consciousness - nausea and minor headache.

''Moon cloth appear to be incredibly soft to the touch. They are infused with nature energy from unknown source. While appear they are made from one fabric, that is not the case, instead traces of unknown energy pattern that seem to fade away over time.''

''Jewel shaped objects came from minerals and have incredible properties. Some are imbued with magical energy.''

When she finished analysis i said

''Can thorium be used to apply to existing armor and weapons?''

''No. Chances are negligible.''

''What about cloth? Can it be applied to my existing one?''

''87% Chance for success'' at that i smiled

When i have been satisfied with the result, i moved my materials to the room and made some food. The food i have is mostly from earth, at the very least the one that did not spoil over time, as for the meat and some fruit it was in my fridge. Since i was shopping on earth i have bought lot of the kitchen devices, one of them is stove. Of course i had to modify it list life fridge to be on battery from the device. It worked brilliantly. I had been preparing food like this for a month now and since curiosity peaked i bought lot of meat from many different and strange animals that roam in other places.

Other devices is the my attempt at power generation. Since i cant rely on battery for too long i decided to build a small power generator. It connected to the fridge and stove plus had space for more stuff. I used sets of wires to connect the devices with the generator for it to work so the only thing was to charge it with three batteries that were bigger and powerful. After charging them and inserting into the power supply i activated them. For the 3 months ever since arrived back to the city i had plans to build one and it worked. Light bulb was also connected but i knew than to use it for prolonged time period.

When i had finished eating and drinking i vent to bed

* * *

**NEXT DAY...**

Since it was winter season i was permitted to have couple of free days to in order to solve some issues. One of many was the swords. I did not really thought anything is wrong with them, just it needs improvement, armor included. I went to the magical shop near the canal and asked for the enchant. What i did not expect at first is what the owner said. The stronger the magical properties, the stronger the enchant. Therefore you can apply it on existing one to ether improve the same version or apply new one. For me i went immediately for weapon version.

As sigh of curiosity i asked if it is possible to apply several enchants at once on item. She said it is but effectiveness for both of them will be reduced as a result. But i only wanted one for each weapon. For example, if one is at 100% the two will be 75%, three 50% and so on. same goes for the armor.

My first one is lifeward. It has effect that heals the wielder when striking the opponent in melee. After the apply it looked like it was falling green ghostly leaves that disappear before touching ground. So my first sword had it now.

Second one now have scourgebane. It now can strike trough undead with more ease specifically. My great sword have crusader enchant. It heals and increases its power when applied.

My armor received few different ones for other armor parts. Boots received some minor speed like boost plus stamina. Gloves got mastery. What mastery means it at what you are good at like training in holy arts. My wrist got some expertise and my cloak very strong resistance to magic. All of that cost me more than 20 gold but it was worth it for now. Also as a part of winter special gift i was given guidebook to being an enchanter.

My thorium was also enchanted ahead so not to forget why i brought it in the first place.

Next stop was tailor. My cloak was to have runes so i put the design similar to runes on my blades to be applied to specific area on my cloak. They will have passive protection from more special magic attacks. Moon cloth will be woven to already existing cloth to give it more touch as well as beauty. When asked if this change will affect my existing magical properties he said it will not. Since it will take a 3 - 4 hours to finish i moved with the jewels, one type to be exact, to visit jewel crafter. When i presented him with the azerothian diamond he was thrilled to ask me what to make. I said necklace. It was to have several small like cut diamonds independent from each plus special wire that i have given him for the rest. I asked him what magical use diamond have and he said it on some occasion blocks and prevents mind influence that others cast upon the user. That explanation made it very worthwhile for me.

In the meantime i returned to my home in order to browse trough the manual. Really interesting, it says that in order to enchant you need both dust or essences to manipulate into sheet of paper with magically enchanted rod. It involves magical telekinesis like use of items and inscribe them into scroll or paper. The more quality, the bigger chance that you can discover new, rare or more improved ones. Inscribing items require that inscribed scroll be opened and with rod, touched on armor or weapons. Only downfall is that you cannot apply weapon ones on armor ones and vice verse. For now i'l stick to the usual methods of enchanting.

Few hours passed and i came to pick up my cloak. It shined like a celebrity dress but far from sparkling like one. Runes were on the sides from upside down in silver like color. Since moon cloth was applied my cloak now slightly gloved white in addition to normal white color. My necklace was like diamond one but separate and big as my thumb. When i had put all of my enchanted armor and rest of the items i felt greater control over my abilities later when i practiced with them. All payment for both shops have costed me 15 gold total.

As for the rest of the day, i had spent practicing with healing spells. It was so easy to use them now but i never told myself that i would stop doing it. It never hurt to improve and train in both mind and soul. Meditation yielded better results by now and it was easier for me to use most of the spells learned.

When the season ended my regular duties resumed. My teachers have indeed became impressed with my own progress. So laurena was called with several sisterhood priests for a meeting by arthur and several members of the order. then he spoke

''Toryan's progress is staggering... He has learned and passed most of the lessons we laid out to him. At this rate he might surpass us or even already did.''

''Why are you so worried? You know of the prophecy laid out to him. It is expected for that young man to reach to better himself just like you did.'' she said

''I feel the same, you are right. But it is not the only reason i called you to this gathering. I want to hear your honest opinion about if you are to train him in ways of priest.''

''Well that is what have been promised 3 months ago. I will teach the boy in our ways.'' she said with truth

And with that they bowed silently and went their ways.

* * *

That is the next chapter guys! expect next one within a week if not more. :)


	6. Arc 1 - Spirit

**STORMWIND CITY - WIZARD'S SANCTUM**

The academy's main tower stood in the middle of the quarter and it is second best place where new and current apprentices come for their daily study of magical arts. Ever since dalaran was besieged it was off limits to many those that were willing to become novices, but since then sanctum was second best place to go. And it was convenient because many people were living in cities so decent amount of people have signed for petition.

In the tower wizard teachers had a heated conversation ever since high sorcerer andromath witnessed up close how much power boy possess. Many words are exchanged and continues for nearly 3 hours with seemingly no end in sight. Jennea cannon spoke next

''If that is really true, then it will be a waste of talent not to let boy train in arts of magic.''

''I concur. This is an opportunity for him and for us to learn up close about the boy and this prophecy that had been spoken.'' said maginor dumas

''I'm in agreement with you dumas. Have message reached dalaran?'' she said

''We do not know... Ever since dalaran was left in ruins very little contact with outsiders have occurred, for all we know message did not arrive or it have been refused.'' andromath said

''But that is ABSURD! They are not aware of what have transpired within the next few months! And the last contact was when lady jaina returned to the city nearly over a year ago!'' Maginor said aloud in frustration

''I feel as you do dumas but this is delicate situation. In the end all we can is wait for their response. On to the next topic, the boy. What do we know about him?'' she said

''Not much about his history other than that he fled the lordaeron after its fall. I for one consider it puzzling.'' high sorcerer said

''On this we are in agreement, the boy is mysterious enigma. From what was written on the scrolls about him it stands to reason that he might be holding back some secret. From what i have heard, he was trained under the wing of ander germaine, one of the warrior sword master instructors. He was absent for six months. When he returned he was mixed in sort of political scheme.''

''Myself have also heard similar story, apparently it was discovered that boy had been taken prisoner in SI:7 headquarters, the one in charge, mathias shaw, denied any involvement with the young man after its discovery in one of the most vile dungeons.''

''What! Why have we not been told about this?'' lauramaine said shocked

''We don't know. The other bad news is that they found evidence it suggests that archbishop benedictus was traitor and apprehended him. Boy was the one who helped do just that.'' andromath said

This revelation was shock to other trainers in the tower. They could not believe that most cherished member of the church would turn on them. To make matters worse it was the boy who suffered the most. They could not imagine what he has gone trough, but glad it ended in right direction. Then elsharrin spoke

''I remember what you said about his magical energies. Can you describe what have transpired?''

''Well, at first it looked like normal flow of energy was into the ball, then out of nowhere it surged each second to new heights until it made a crack. It shake and glow more than any other before him. Also when i touched the ball myself afterwards, the quality of magic was so dense that i don't know anyone who have that much potency in it.'' he said

''Is that even possible? I do not believe it...'' dumas said in disbelief as he shook his head looking at the floor

''So... what can we do other than train him this year. Currently he is in study of holy arts but i also heard that the speed of which he progress is frightening. It takes years if not decades to learn full mastery over magic.'' he said

''You are correct. He is truly gifted individual, probably more so than previous archmage.'' she said

''That remains to be seen. If everything goes accordingly he will be a great asset to us and the alliance.'' they nodded then left to their own ways

* * *

**CATHEDRAL SQUARE**

It was a chilly day, usually warm but during the winter season many went as far to wear warmer clothing, for me it was no different. Snow have already fallen so children are making snowballs and playing near the now frozen fountain. Everyone was happy and no worries came with the celebration festival.

Sitting on the bench and looking at the white sky, thought about my former home. I did miss it, but this was also my new home now. People have high expectations of me most of the time so i can't afford to get lazy, even once. Ever since i had arrived here it was exciting, to the point where my mind almost gloated about how i can beat a wolf or other beasts. Ever since my battle with horde undead in duskwood as sign of my proving prowess, for the first time have realized there was so much more challenges to conquer, more battles to fight.

_'I wonder what will happen when this is all over... can i return home?'_

_'Maybe it is not the time to think about it. Still have time for...'_ then was interrupted with the greeting

''Hello there toryan.'' laurena said as she walked to sit next to me.

''Greetings high priestess. I presume you came to talk with me about something important.''

''Yes. It involves training that we promised to you. To completely be honest, nobody has ever devoted himself for both of our ways before.'' she said serious

''Also the speed of which you are growing is a small concern for us.'' she said worried

''Concern? Please explain.''

''First, all that knowledge you have learned will only get you so far but... from what i have seen about you it seems you are ready for next steps.''

''The worry that came to us is in regards to your faith... do you... have faith?''

This question caught me off guard for the moment, but i spoke moments later

''High priestess, you know better than to ask me such question. Ever since my practices in holy light i was taught to believe and have faith in it. Not because i must but because i choose to do so. '' i said in serious tone

''I see... the reason for questioning your faith comes from experience i have. Some of our priesthood do not choose to follow only its teachings but to be influential person as well. You must know that there is a twist in every situation where you can be involved in the affairs of the other party.'' she said

''So in other words, you are telling me that some in the order have more political influence and may drag me into their plans?''

''That is correct. I must warn that you are already accepted into the wing of certain colleagues of mine that will help train you away from those that might use you for their ends.''

''Just a question. If they are devoted so why are they tempted to take advantage of certain persons?''

''Like i said, political influence. Some will do anything to gain upper position in the order and to do so they might... resort to some other methods.''

''I see... thank you for telling me this. Will be more careful ahead.''

''Good to hear. Oh by the way, happy season!'' she smiled and gave the present i looked at her then the present as i opened it

''What is this?'' i said not understanding what the item was

''It is a holy trinket that will protect you from now on. Just hold on to it always and believe.'' i nodded and put it in the pocket.

After that conversation she left for the cathedral. As for me i went home to warm up and prepare for the tomorrow.

* * *

**CATHEDRAL - NEXT DAY...**

Entering the cathedral i saw people in white robes waiting for me. It was time for me to train under the wing of priesthood. During the night had to rethink some lessons about religion on earth. While it is true that there was many religions there, ether monotheistic or christian, here it was similar. From what i know about night elves for example they believed in their goddess elune. Other races minght have their own way of faith as well. My own way of faith is holy light, the most common belief among priesthood. But i could now deny that god exists in any way, to me it was just as possible for him to exist as the light itself.

Moving over to the pedestal archbishop farthing said

''Toryan, you have made decision?''

''Yes.''

''Then before we begin, i must ask due to the unique circumstances, for what reason have you decided to train under our ways?''

''To seek out knowledge and better myself for the sake of everyone.''

''Noble and honorable act. Very well, we will begin immediately, you will train under the high priestess laurena guidance.'' i nodded

''Also due to your lack of robes you will receive basic one for your needs. Remember that while here you will be expected to act accordingly and to the letter, understood?'' he said and i nodded again

''High priestess, take him to the special wing where he will begin.'' she nodded and we began to walk to the said area

* * *

**LATER...**

The cathedral had a several rooms for special training purposes. The rooms are not that big nor had any furniture, instead it had only single like carpet in the middle of the room and a few candlesticks far in the corners. To some this will look like a boring room with no clear purpose, but for the priests it was meant to be a place where one can devote to the teachings of the holy light. Meditation was also its purpose and very important one, for the person it would mean that it can calm the mind and spirit in a ways that rarely can be achieved. Since i had no robes with me they gave me gray silver one, the most apprentices all have them while tending to their practices and it is required.

It is said that for being a priest one must have pure heart, but that is only partly true. While some think that being a priest simply involves worship they would be wrong. It is based around the complex yet organized form of spirituality. Moral philosophy, deity or idol worship all mark just few of the examples of what it means to be priest. One must be devoted follower of the light in order to achieve spiritual awareness.

Both teachers and others have me undergo the ritual that when explained to me was meant to measure amount of taint one have in the both soul and spirit. All people who joined here had already done it so for me it would not be any different. I did ask any questions, only obliged and brought to special room where several old high priests stood in middle of the room while being in perfect circle. I then entered the middle and sat in meditative stance, relaxing my body to the already familiar point where my own spirit can be accessed.

For the ritual to succeed one must focus and open the path into ones spirit, thus to gain entry. While in the completely meditative state it is said that one can enter other people soul. That can only be done with explicit permission and act of free will of the said person, so it is not possible to intrude while in zen like state by the others while yourself are unaware of your surroundings. As for me i had found a way to look beyond, to see what is happening around me even while my eyes are closed. By simply focusing my own spiritual senses i can see others peoples life aura, thus always monitoring for any intruder.

Then i focused my own mind, and entered my own realm.

* * *

**MINDSCAPE**

Walking trough the endless, white and spectacular expanse, never had tired of looking at the golden like threads that resemble ones in outland when looked at the sky, except they represent my own spiritual chains that hold my own spirit strong. Numerous dots like stars that faintly shine in the sky can be seen along the way in a display of brilliance and beauty.

Few months ago this was also the place where traces of the dark taint were found. Unknown to me at first it meant that my own spirit was filled with doubt, dark thoughts and other emotions such as sadness and frustration. Ever since my quest to unlock my magical energies i had goal to directly face my own past to try and learn from them. Emotions can be sometimes a delicate balance between stable mind and insanity, it can control you or bring you to madness in way other party could take advantage from, a perfect psychological warfare. But as of now, my own mind is very different, one might think the biggest insult will not faze me but every person have limits to the their patience, me as well.

As my own feet moved ahead i heard a voice, calling my name at the distance, instantly had stopped my own walk and waited for the figure to appear. It did not take long for the elder like man wearing a more pristine priest robes to appear in front of me. Then he said

''So, this is the manifestation inside your soul. Truly impressive.'' He said while looking around the area

''Quite. I take it your being here means that there is more to it than simply sightseeing.'' i replied

''Correct, for many years me and other members of the priesthood tested numerous young souls for the clues of taint and darkness. There was always very small but minuscule trace of it inside every person.'' he took a moment before he spoke again ''You, have the purest soul of them all, toryan.''

''I take it there is more?'' i asked

''Yes, we do not test only ones soul, but also the mind. While i do sense you have spirit of great purity, ones thoughts can be accessed in a different way. All you have to do is allow me to place my own hand on your forehead and allow me entry.'' he explained

''Does that include my memories?'' i asked not really liking the thought of anyone peeking inside my own memory

''It is said that eyes mirror ones soul. Your eyes speak of great deeds but they do conceal many secrets. From your memories i can learn more about you, not only for the safety of the church but other people. So it is preferred for some to allow others to enter their mind to see their past deeds but there is always a place where people lock their most treasured secrets from others.'' he finished

It was true, not only did i knew it but also felt it. But my biggest secret is part of a much bigger secret that comes with it. To allow access to someone will open the rest of church to the idea of who i truly am, not only that this might reveal some of my own past but also bring out more questions than answers. For a while i contemplated whether or not it is right for me to do it. Then he spoke

''So, what have you decided.''

''Before agreeing to any decision i must tell you a certain fact.'' then he nodded

''My own mind hold a secret. But it is far bigger than any other, while many may or may not harbor such secrets i do have one... that might risk the security of the kingdom and beyond. Will you still be obliged to take such risk?'' i said with warning

He stood there as if trying to look for the answer to my question. then he spoke

''The extent of which i can access ones memory is only restricted by the person itself. You can describe ones mind like a maze where countless doors exist. Each door hold specific memory while others are blocked by the will of the person. So i will not be able to enter these areas where you hold dangerous secret.''

It is possible. Brain can be very complex, organic like computer that can record and story memory of ones life. What he have described is plausible so i said

''Before that i must warn you. My memory might hold a different sight. So be ready for a surprise when you arrive.'' he nodded

''Very well. I agree to it. What i do need to do?''

''Sit and relax your mind, i will do the rest.''

Then i focused just like he asked and opened my mind. Then his spirit disappeared from the area and into my own mind shortly after.

* * *

**INSIDE THE MAZE **

The elder priest walked trough the decently narrow corridor, it had brick walls on both sides. After a while he spotted the first door so he vent to open it. The door looked strange to him as he had never seen one such as this. Grabbing the hold of door hook he tried to push it forward but they did not budge. Then he looked closely at the hook only to remember a rumor that gnomes had similar ones. Then he with a hold moved the palm downward and pushed it, instantly it opened to reveal something that he did not expect.

What he have seen was strange environment indeed, he was unfamiliar with the structures or any if not most of signs that were near what could be described as road, at least by him. It was a street, filled with also very different houses, on the roads are vehicles that were completely unfamiliar to him. On the streets people walked and seemed happy, some driving strange 2 wheel like mechanical devices while others can be seen driving the same but on four wheels. At the distance he saw huge and tall buildings that immediately shocked him. He have never seen such buildings nor imagined possible to build them. Regaining the composure he moved along the street but then heard a voice

''Mom! I'm off!'' the boy said

''Hurry and do not be late!'' she said

Then he moved out to the door closing it. Then he thought about my own words

_'This young man... he was right about me being surprised but this... just who is he? I need more answers.'_

Then he moved to the door along the hallway. This one was slightly different, indicating a different memory. Opening it the same way he witnessed the same boy from before only little older. He was bullied by the others and cried. Then they pushed him around and kept hitting him, over and over again until they left. Looking at the other children the priest did not imagine that children of such age would act like this nor believed in such cruelty. He considered young child to be of pure heart. Closing the door behind his thoughts raced

_'That must be one of the sad memories he have... what did he endure in such a young age and from where does he come from?'_

Then he moved to each door, only to see bit by bit of the memory boy have up until his 22nd year of age. As he moved trough the corridor he was disturbed to see the boy living in such world. How can anyone treat him like this despite his efforts? He displayed acts of heroism and charity, good will and truth, yet they seemingly talk behind his back with smiles only described to be of jealousy and anger. Then he spotted door that had numerous locks and other safety locks that can only be opened with a keys. He did not had one but the door radiated a powerful aura, the one of unknown origin. Moving on he thought about it

_'That must be one of greater secrets boy possess. But what was that aura... feels like powerful one, Must be careful ahead...'_

Some of the doors ahead had locks similar to the first one spotted but others held only a brief hints of memory inside. It looked like the boy had been preparing for a leave somewhere but he could not find where. Accessing the next door he noticed strange glow around it, when he moved to open it he felt tingling sensation. Upon opening it he was surprised to see that boy was walking along the river with his bag, moving to the guards asking to enter the kingdom. Then he exited the entrance and had an odd feeling that something does not feel right about this boy past.

_'Something is not right here. Those other buildings... now our kingdom border? How did this boy arrive here?'_

_'It seems that some doors have secrets... they hold many answers but i cant enter them without permission. I must look little further.'_

But there was not much else about the boy from that point on. All he saw was the good deeds that he made and some unjust actions of previous archbishop. He saw the one who tried to assassinate him and foul scheme in which cult involved him. Much to his unease the said cult had brought more troubles to the kingdom than the defias, but the boy with the help of arthur managed to take him into custody. The final words that boy spoke after moving his blade off the throat made priest realize why paladins believed in him so much. Boy not only displayed many honorable qualities that does not come often but hold many strange and unexplained secrets that in a way, made no sense to him. As he was walking further ahead he spotted more door that are locked, reaching the end of the maze new door suddenly appeared on the wall that released all of the locks. While opening it blinding light engulfed and overpowered him for the few moments until he saw a completely different area. Then three figures came out of nowhere and approached him and one said

''_Who dares to trespass._''

''I'm priest jonas. I have been given permission to as a test seek into the memories the boy possesses. No harm will come to him nor any ill intent.''

''_Your words are genuine priest._'' the rest of them nodded

''Now to my question. What do you represent?''

''_We are the spirits that inhabit the swords he forged. We are sworn to aid him in his quest._''

''I see... very well, i will take my leave now.'' they agreed and left

Then he opened a path like portal, walked trough, leaving the place where spirits resided.

* * *

**MINDSCAPE**

Still had stood there with his hand on my forehead, waiting patiently for him to finish mind search. Moments later he moved his hand back only to have serious look on his face. It did worry me a little for the second but that faded as he spoke

''Boy, you said i would be surprised... you are right. From your memories it seems you lived in strange land, but i had never seen such architecture before. Tell me, from where are you hail from?'' he said with worry

''That is said part of the much bigger secret i hold. In time maybe or one day i will speak about it but not now.''

''Your past life also does not make any sense, nor how you came to the border. I assume that is also...'' but he was cut off

''Yes it is. I allowed entry to my past because it is required for the ritual. So... what have you decided to do from my own memories you had seen?''

''I... i'm not sure... on my way i have seen other spirits.''

''You have met them it seems.''

''Yes, my first time meeting more than one spirit. They are very protective over you, the least i felt it.''

That revelation was new to me. Protecting me? They had not expressed their feelings even once to me but from what he said it was true.

''They... keep to themselves most of the time unless there was a battle. So i do not see them often at all when meditating.'' i said knowingly

''But you still did not answer one question. What will you do now?'' i asked

''I have decided that you do not harbor any ill thoughts nor any taint in your soul.''

''So what now?'' i asked

''I will take my leave. Wait for a while then break the meditation on your own.''

And so he left the same way he approached, disappearing into the distance. Then i focused my mind and left as well.

* * *

**PRESENT...**

Immediately soon my eyes opened only to see the same elder priest in front of me. Recalling what have transpired inside my own soul i smiled, the trial was a success. Not only that have proven myself but also have shown pieces of my own past, and that honestly worried me, soon more questions may be directed at me in order to answer them. Moments later the same elder priest addressed the rest of the ones who participated in the ritual and spoke to each one

''I lay before you and bear witness that proves the boy have genuine intentions. His soul is pure as light itself and his will is strong as iron.''

''He possess kind heart and good intent, never alone in his quest to drive back the dark and unjust.''

''And will is unshakable, to follow the path of righteousness and devotion.'' the same priest finished with absolute truth

Then the rest of the elder priests bowed at me slowly. Moments later they left in unison but the priest jonas stayed. I immediately began to realize why. So he approached me and spoke

''Toryan, tell me what is troubling you.'' he said with concern

''Honorable elder, i need to speak with you about what you saw in my memories. It is important.'' He raised eyebrow but not surprised then i continued

''My memories are for a lack of better term, a secret, not as big but secret nonetheless. The reason i had decided to show it to you is out of trust, for they are not only the link to my own past but who i really am.'' i said in slightly cryptic tone

''Yes... something like this cant be unnoticed. But even i have trouble understanding what was seen, but will not press the matter further.'' he said

''But tell me this, why did you show them to me? As i understand correctly there are lot of holes in your past to which made no sense at that point.'' he clarified

''Correct elder. First reason is the as i said before, trust. Second is the test itself, when you requested to enter my mind i had to seal most secrets off since it will bring more questions than answers. However the main cause for that is... this. then i showed him what is on my wrist. He was mildly shocked but regained composure and asked

''What is it?''

''I cannot speak of it because it is something i do not wish to reveal to anyone. They are not ready to know just yet, for when the time comes they will.''

For about a minute he eyed the apparatus on my wrist with mild curiosity as if trying to discern what is so special about it. Then he spoke

''Very well... your secret will be safe with me since now i will be training you directly along with several others.'' he said while i was curious and asked

''Pardon me for asking but, will not be high priestess also be present to train me?''

''Well... first of all, we and the rest of the priesthood have already planned on who will train you ahead of time but now that plan is slightly changed''

''It is of what you saw.'' i said

''Yes, that is correct. Toryan, my trust is your trust and will never be broken, we priests are sworn to respect wishes of others as well as secrets they hold, yours is no exception. But be wary, many enemies will be after you so when the day come you will be ready to face them.'' he finished

Then i smiled. Not only that he have pledged oath but also proven to me as well that he can be trusted. Soon all the worry slowly faded from my mind allowing me to move on to next lesson.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER...**

My first task was simply... meditation. It was required to be done in order to form a solid connection to both body and soul. It is called discipline. Such task all other young priests must undertake in order to move on to the next step. Under the gaze of my own elders i was watched carefully each time while in trance.

With each try i felt connection between my own body and spirit. Soon it became more clear to me that by having both of them in sync, greater control over holy energies can be achieved thus increase in power is possible. Such feat was in no way easy since it required enormous concentration and focus, often for hours i had to stay in trance like state perfecting the lesson on daily basis. Casting any worry or doubt, all unnecessary distractions only improved my chances.

Soon next lessons came to light, since it was determined that i have proven once again to be ready for the next steps. The sheer staggering pace of which i learned from my elders astonished most of them but soon it came as blessing. Normally once finished all of the teachings person might stop there but for me that was never enough. It is not like i needed perfection, what my goal is rather to always improve upon my own existence, continuously adapting to the tasks and challenges that presented itself.

Soon my own study came along nicely, many books tomes and scrolls were presented in order to became familiar in the priest arts. It was not like priests cant fight on their own, in fact they are formidable once mastery of the art is achieved, the thing that i still have not fully grasped yet. Every lesson was with keen eye monitored by others and expectations of me were high. Of course i obeyed every and each word to the letter with no complaints. Motivation was also the key to moving ahead.

Spells then came next. It was not really hard to demonstrate what i had learned while in paladins order. Priests are known to be great healers to this day and many have praised them for their acts of good will. Elders were again impressed but noted that i still need to practice in order to perfect them. Then my own practice into the several categories began, one of them being words of power. It involves creation of shields and barriers around to protect yourself and others from physical harm, my own insight into the matter was thankfully familiar and since i trained into it before became easier.

Discipline involves creation, manipulation and shaping the light energy created objects. The same basis goes to defensive spells. By doing so you can extend your own holy energies in many ways than one. In zen line state aura can be formed that indicates how great control over you own powers is seen. For example, when your aura is dull and barely visible your control is slow and poor, but if it is like pulse that is calm on your body with no edges the control is good. But as shown to me master control can manifest your energies into many glorious shapes that not only improve your holy energies but manifest very embodiment of your emotions, soul and will.

Healing spells fall into from basic to more advanced ones. Holy light fall into the middle but until recently i have not realized that even with all my studies the spell still can be improved upon. Words of power are like blessing paladins use but different, they are supposed to be used as acts of faith to the light, one must have and feel great purpose to use it. Mind, mental control and exercise are just to name a few requirements in order to use those spells. Many of the others of my age still struggle to achieve such but for me it was easier.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER - SATURDAY**

Ever since my spiritual training my free time was often cut short, mostly because elder priests were strict in between the sessions. Me and other trainees sat and ate on the same table, a really long one, more than a dozen chairs lined in line. Each time we politely ate in clear silence and very rarely did anyone spoke about anything other than looking over ensuring that proper behavior was in the hall. Aside from meal chores sleep however was a student choice, not that it mattered in the end anyone could pick ether to sleep in home or otherwise. But church was very strict, there must be no complaints nor any lazy activity. Rules are simple, earn your place. In other words for each deed that you achieve correctly you get respect from your superiors, but its more than just that, you earn their wisdom. My eyes have more than just once seen what the rules represent, without them there was no proper discipline to which teachers enforce.

As for the weekends students are allowed to have their spare time to gather whatever supplies or house chores they need to do, the same goes for me. Gold was no longer a real issue anymore, in fact plenty of it was at home in secure build vault locked away. I could use most of it to purchase materials and tools for the future examination. Many of the said items were peculiar and peaked my interest to the point where i was tempted to seek the craftsmiths for the tips or even learn from them but there was no time to do that as of yet. During the winter season there was not much shipments coming trough the docks as rarely any if not all stuff is of proper quality, if i was lucky maybe some items might appear in the auction house or even the market but nothing of close interest.

So with no choice in hopes of finding the items i have taken upon myself to search out beyond the borders of elwyn forest. Snow was thick and melting on the wet grass and sun was shining across the morning horizon as my feet moved trough the wet road. For the most part villagers outside the city were quite busy celebrating new year winter season just like in capital but the activity was low, some worked while others lay low near the chimney to warm up. Children were playing with each other throwing snowballs and making snowman, i was very glad and happy to see people have high spirits it made me feel the warmth in their hearts, clear sign of happiness, but also knew that there was job to do, not just any job but rather more like a necessity.

First task was to gather some herbs. During the winter season not many herbs can be found but some are more preserved in the snow or areas where cold have minimal impact. The reason for gathering them was study, yet another thing that never ceased to bore browsing trough the books in stormwind libraries i found quite some of them to be useful. Many were written by the same people who today are experts in what they do, be it miner or herbalist, but there was quite bit more people who wrote their own methods on how and where to look for, some of them have even traveled across the continent taking many samples and made many drawings just to name a few examples. I even borrowed some books and copied the its contents in order to familiarize with it.

Many herbs were known to have incredible properties to heal wound or even stop bleeding with proper usage while others are used to make poisons, very useful for rogues or even hunters. Others have magical properties that even have to this day eluded my sights. Alhemists use the same herbs to make potions or even healing elixirs, some of them act as a mana replenishment while others can be used for more miscellaneous uses as well. With proper knowledge they can be quite useful medicine as well, healing soldiers or even restore strength in some cases. Moving trough the woods i found myself at the same forest edge where i first entered forest nearly a year ago. Barracks still stood firm with guards making campfire nearby to warm up, soon my presence was noticed and one of them came to me, under the helmet there was barely any difference where facial look was concerned so i came to a halt near the wooden fence and greeted.

''Hello, i trust cold chill did not affect your duties?''

''No not at all we are still fine. I take it y... wait... y-y-you are...!'' he spoke with mild shock and surprise much to my amusement

''Yes.''

Then instantly he marched to the rest of the group exchanging few words while giving me quick glances from the rest of them and then quickly to the barracks like he was in state of panic

* * *

Garrison captain was for a lack of better word, bored. Putting aside the few occasional raids from gnolls or even attempts from nearby murlocs there was not even a single event where something important came. On top of that he have embroiled himself into tons of paperwork each day while stuck in his chair apparently doing nothing else important. He moved to take another sets of paper to start signing when he heard voice

''CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!'' he yelled like there was an invasion of sorts

This alerted the man in charge snapping his focus from the table to the source of the voice when the said guard nearly stumbled over the door while running

''Easy there what do you have to report.'' he said

''Sir!'' he stood firm with salute ''There is a man outside. He is the same man that saved us from the traitorous bishop months ago, i know it is him!'' he said like it was urgency

''WHAT! Are you certain!'' captain snapped up from the chair now shocked

''Yes sir!''

''Rally all the men! Their armor must be in pristine condition and in top shape, move them in front of the barracks training ground immediately.'' he ordered

''Sir!'' he saluted and moved out

_'Now i hope that we will make a great impression'_

* * *

Moments mater guards in firm line formation could be seen moving out of the main entrance. Sounds of their armor can be heard all the way here. For the few minutes i wondered what could be so important that in my presence. Moments later more than a dozen guards made a clear line with captain moving along from the looks of it evaluating the guards armor. Half a minute later he moved and saluted me firmly

''So, you are the young man who helped our city deal with the traitor, what do me and my men can do for you.'' he said

_'This is new one. It would seem news travel fast, no wonder'_

''I see your men are committed, valiant cause. But your men seem to be little slow when it comes to emergency, especially during the times of peace.'' i said

''Understandable, i will see to it that their efforts are met to your expectations.''

_'When did i became this popular here? Might as well play along...'_

''See that they do but not just for my sake. Civilians needs you to protect them from any threat, one mistake can cost more lives.'' i spoke then he gulped visibly

''I will see to it personally sire!'' he declared

Moving over to the guards i noticed they are indeed armor polished and firm in their stance, for a few moments glances from the guards can be seen but have dismissed them. Each had shield and sword at the ready for any threat. Then i moved my gaze to the captain and spoke

''Indeed your men are mostly in top shape, winter have not been kind to them.''

''Yes that is true, may i speak freely sire?'' i nodded

''If i may ask, did you came to take the bounty from the board?''

That question was a fair one. Ever since i departed from my house have been sure to take my better than average guardsmen armor off the wooden puppet. Since could not wear the sacred armor another set have been bought recently from the auction house, a rather exotic and special, that includes weapons. My obvious choice was swords with few exceptions. Armor was made of steel and mithril only and was a mixture of both mail and plate minus enchantments. Somehow i knew they will be needed for my journey into the wild, but it was necessary. My own strength amplifies the weapon use several times over and armor offers great protection against most threats. Finally another cloak set adored my back along with shoulderpads minus helm.

''Yes indeed, that is true.'' i said

''Then my men will be ready to assist you.''

''That will not be necessary. I appreciate your offer but it is for the best to do it alone.''

''B-but that is madness! There are many beasts there and many have died trying to kill that gnoll! On top of that those blasted thieves roam the forests!'' he yelled in shock

''Do you not have so little faith in the light? Captain, your concern is noted, but do not question my authority, is that understood?'' i said

''Y-yes sire.'' he saluted and left reluctantly

_'Well, it seems they do not know what i can do. I can imagine looks on their faces when i return.' _thought while smiling

* * *

**FOREST EDGE**

Just as the captain have said, the forest crawls with creatures and animals. be i bear or wolf or even humanoid. Some of them have attacked me but i managed to ward them off. Soon i was in a large clearing where rough camps can be seen along the way, presumably gnolls. However something else bothered me along the way while i walked so i sat near the tree and focused, seconds later my ability showed me many auras hiding in the woods but they are not gnolls, they are what i was just hoping to meet, defias. There was around less than a dozen of them around their so called hiding spots waiting for their prey, soon they will get a rude awakening. Standing up i then proceeded to move forward and just as predicted knife shout out from nearby tree. Instantly i grasped the hilt of my sword blocking it thanks to my incredible reaction time. Then i yelled

''I know you are there! Show yourself!'' but no response came

''There was 8 or you hiding and i know where! Come out or else!'' then i heard voices from all over the trees

''You are bluffing!''

''Well then i will be happy to prove otherwise!''

Then i launched balls of light at the tree branches to their exact position. Instantly branches cracked and fell down while forcing the remaining hidden enemies to land on the ground. They wore red bandanas across their mouth and black leather as armor. Their weapons are knifes in each hand from the looks of it.

''How did you found us. We have been perfectly concealed!'' one of them yelled

''You do not need to know. But there is a question, why did you attempted to ambush me?'' i asked

''We will not answer any of your pitiful questions! Surround him!'' he ordered and moments later they stood in perfect circle from all directions weapons pointed at the ready ''KILL HIM!''

Instantly they charged at me in order to stab me from all sides but came shocked and angry as i said

''Power word: Shield.'' Forming a gloving barrier that repelled all of the strikes and knocked the rest of the thieves to the ground

''WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!'' one of them yelled in shock and fear

''Now it is my turn.'' i said

Then i charged with sword at the ready while thieves have done the same, one of them attempted to cut me with knife but i slashed his leg tearing the muscle causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Next one tried to slash my throat but i ducked while kicking him hard in the stomach making him crash down. Seeing that individual attacks are useless they all charged at me at once to try and kill me but they never expected what will happen next

''Consecration.'' i said

Moment later ground was ablaze from all directions. Golden flames ruptured out of the ground engulfing all enemies within the radius in flames. Violent screams few seconds later can be heard echoing trough the woods and smell of burning flesh filled in the air. Skin burned and clothes torn rest of the group simply fell down to the ground and died while fire continuing to burn for a few seconds before dissipating. It was a horrific sight, by no means was i pleased with this at all, not only that i was forced to kill actual people but they gave me no indication that they were willing to talk ether way. But my work was not done, 2 more thieves are yet to be found, looking over the clearing trail of blood over the snow and grass was marked that one of them have tried to crawl away.

Following the trail of blood i saw the my so called ambusher try to run away but it was no use. He launched a knife at me but i blocked it easily with my sword. Seeing that it is futile to fight me he yelled with fear and horror in his voice

''S-STOP! GO AWAY FROM ME!''

''Very well...'' then i knelt near him and said ''If you want to live you will tell me all you know.''

''I refuse! You will not break me!'' he yelled

''Break you? No need.'' then i extended my hand placing it on his forehead

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

''Have you been briefed on the target?''

''Yes, he is supposed to be young, around 22 years old and with fair amount of experience in weapons.''

''HAH! That mission will be a piece of cake! I bet we will get paid lot for his head!'' other said

''Hey why are you so quiet? This will be an easy kill! Cheer up!''

''I doubt it... There is many unknowns we do not know about him. I for one do not-'' but was cut off

''You know what happens when vancleef finds of our failure? He will slit our throats!''

''You are right. We will be richly rewarded once we return.''

* * *

**PRESENT **

While in his mind minutes became seconds. And just like that i removed my hand from his head letting information sink in. Looking at the poor man before me he was now clearly shaking with fear. It is no surprise, severed leg tissue along with muscle have made him cripple. Looking over the area for last one only to see that there was nobody else.

_'Last one escaped... no matter i have the information i need.'_

''W-what have you d-done to me...?'' he said shaking clearly

''I entered your mind. There is no need for me to leave you here however.'' i said

''Y-you might as well finish me off...'' he said with disdain

''That might be true, but there was enough death today, i'm taking you with me.''

''I will rather die than acc-'' but he was cut off

''Do you wish to spend rest of your days in prison cell or to be killed by your boss?''

He then froze instantly as if contemplating my question, from the look on his face he was now curious and confused. he then spoke

''Fine... I surrender.'' then i moved my hand over to the rope at my belt and tied his hands up. Pulling him up we both walked down to the garrison, but at the same time another presence was left alone by me even if i knew it was there unknown to him.

_'T-that guy... I was right. Rich my ass this mission was suicide from the beginning! Cant face my boss now, he will kill me, better to run and hide ether way.'_

Then the same guy quickly left the area never to be seen again.

* * *

**WESTBROOK GARRISON**

''SIR! Emergency!'' guard yelled

''What is it?''

''Sir he have returned with the extra person''

''Person? What do you mean?''

''Better to come and see sir.''

He then jumped off the chair and moved to the exit. When he arrived at the scene however he was surprised and shocked to see extra person tied up at the ready. he then spoke

''I believe your men can take care of the prisoner?'' he nodded and then guards apprehended the criminal away to the barracks. captain then spoke

''What happened?''

''Defias...'' was the only word i ushered out before gazing towards westfall with worry

* * *

That was for the chapter. Sorry it took me longer i will post it when have time, enjoy!


	7. Arc 1 - Thieves

**UNKNOWN LOCATION - WESTFALL**

Over the years, ever since human civilization have arisen from infancy numerous threats have emerged to challenge it. Some would argue that they originate from outside source while others come from far away place. Perhaps they are right, however few others believe it can come from within. Unfortunately many others are blind or simply dismiss important clues about such as inside infiltration, and one of such people is the man who hides behind shadows, plotting and scheming how to ruin those that wronged him.

During the end of the second war stormwind city was rebuild under the master architect of stonemasons guild. However one of the most unfortunate events that changed the man responsible for its construction happened not soon after. The house of nobles, one of the most richest people in the kingdom refused to pay proper amount of coins to the workers that have given both sweat and energy to build city back to its former glory, therefore protests are met from the whole guild. This of course did little to turn the tide in their favor, so in spite of the fact that they helped kingdom and its people have roof under their heads, they were rebuked as a guild.

In anger and disdain he along the most trusted associates made a hasty escape from the city shortly after the declaration. Unknown to anyone in the city however that event was marked fall for one of the bordering provinces. He and his men took the opportunity to establish base of operations there and ransack the land for any resources. At the time province was relatively prosperous dotted with numerous farmlands, pastures and crops, people were happy and peaceful along with their seasonal wheat and vegetable harvests each year.

But it was not meant to last. Since those lands were not defended as the elwyn, the people were not prepared nor expecting sudden raids on farms and households. Soldiers went missing, food became scarce and people started to flee back to the main city. Over the years fields started to dry of any harvest and slowly but steadily land became source of misery for those that stayed there to defend what little remains of their property. The local militia was formed not soon after in struggling attempt to stop the rising tide of they would be attackers only to delay their plans.

He gathered and plundered the land for any resource he can find, be it ore or wood. One of the major mines was also taken silently capturing many miners that were originally there turning them into slave workers for the organisation. But he did not stop there, his plans involved a certain project in secret that only his most trusted men knew and participated. All that he have done was further fueled by the hate and anger he had in him for the actions of the nobles. Today was important meeting that he and his subordinates have to discuss, the reason for such rare meeting was person of interest that have not recently arisen. Gathered around the wooden table inside the construct.

''So, why are we here today?'' one of the other said

''Shut it! He will reveal when its time.''

''Why you...'' the same man growled

Then the man entered the room slowly, taking his position on a empty chair. He had red bandana across his lower face and pair of like pirate clothes along with two swords to the side.

''As you have well heard, unexpected development have arisen in the kingdom. Some of you have already suspected him so to put it simply, he is a threat to us and our plans.'' the man in charge said

''What is so special about that person? He might be another fool for all i know.'' other one said with a chuckle

''I agree with you, he is just another idiot waiting to attract our attention...'' third one said

''There is another matter. The men that i send to deal with him have not yet reported back.'' edvin said

''How can that be? We sent eight average assassins to kill him and retrieve his head! How can they fail!'' the same man said aloud with hint of disbelief

''One of my spies should report any moment now, soon we will have a better picture of this... obstacle.'' first one said

And not soon after that.

''KNOCK - KNOCK!''

''You, open the door.'' he demanded

''Ah the spy have arrived. What do you have to report.'' third said

''From the looks of it there was a small battle in the forest clearing. Grass was charred and burned along with traces of six corpses lying on the ground. The remains were eaten by the local wildlife.'' when he finished the most of the group was in mild shock

''WHAT! You mean to tell me that eight of our men died at his hands? What you described was more like a overkill!'' first yelled

''Yes... it is highly unusual for our men to fail the mission assigned to them. What more is troubling me is the fact that he took them out possibly with no effort.''

''Are you saying that we are not dealing with ordinary soldier or mercenary? Could it be some sort of sorcerer or magical user?'' second said

''It does not matter what abilities he might have at this point, he made himself known to us. If he interfere with the plan we will simply kill him.'' one said

''Valid point but you are making it as if it is that simple...'' he growled silently '' Remember that we do not know anything about him, not even if he is a true threat to us.''

''ENOUGH!'' vancleef yelled making attention to him ''We still do not know what happened to the remaining two that we sent to kill him. What did you observe at the site?'' he said to the spy

''Traces of blood on the grass have been as well broken tree branches on the ground, from the observation my conclusion was that-'' but he was cut off by

''SLASH!'' The spy fell to the ground with throat sliced spitting blood

''That fool... how dare he make conclusion on his own... moron.'' Then the same man spat on his corpse and said ''Take the body and burn it.'' the other nodded

''Well that was interesting...'' second said

''Agreed... boss what of the other plans?'' first said

''Everything is on schedule, construction and repair of the juggernaut will not be finished soon but with the supplies soon our revenge will be at hand.'' others nodded with smirks on their faces

''Anything else?'' everyone was silent ''Dismissed.'' vancleef said leaving to his chambers

* * *

**HOUR LATER - JUGGERNAUT CHAMBERS**

Edvin vancleef was currently lying on the bed. Reflecting on his past that were to come have taken lot of patience on his part but many of his men, regardless of how much loyal they were have always tried to usurp his position over the years and take over his plans. Were it not for his cunning his luck might not be so good, especially on the day his daughter was born. Ever since then he was extra cautious keeping her existence a secret from everyone for her own safety. He taught her arts of rogue and mostly passed on his skill that server him well over the years. He was snapped of his thoughts by...

''KNOCK-KNOCK!''

''Come in.''

''You have arrived.'' the man that entered nodded

''What have you learned during the infiltration.''

''The man that was responsible for killing the group of men we sent was part of paladins order and member of the church. Less than a year ago he arrived in the city and rapidly gained attention of many important figures.'' he said

To say vancleef was not really interested in this person was an understatement. The moment his cloaked figure said he knew that he was a threat and that confirmed it.

''Continue.''

''He have residence in the city mage quarter and have higher than average gold stashed in back accounts. According to the information from various scrolls recently he was declared as respected and loyal figure to the kingdom. What i have heard is a rumor that he was responsible for apprehending the archbishop along with many figures infiltrating the city.'' that got a raised brow from vancleef

''Did you find who are they?''

''Yes, they call their organization twilight hammer.''

_'Then that archbishop was part of it... interesting...'_

''That gives us the opportunity...'' he thought ''Go and infiltrate stormwind dungeons and contact the said person. Also if you can find out more about our threat.'' vancleef said

''It will be done.'' just as he was about to turn he stopped him

''One more thing... what is his name.''

''Toryan.'' the man said

* * *

**WESTBROOK GARRISON OFFICE - THE SAME TIME**

Once i arrived back to the garrison the man responsible was arrested and secured in the temporary dungeon until authorities have arrived to properly deliver him to the city for questioning. Much of the guards had a look of surprise and curiosity since some of them believed that venture into the forest was bad idea but any lingering doubts on their faces vanished the moment i returned. The Conversation between garrison captain and myself continued for several hours to which both of us became on friendly terms quickly sharing a few tales in between.

''Are you sure no drink? I still have few bottles of melon in stock.'' captain said

''No thanks for the offer.''

''So... what are you planning to do next?''

''Well... to put it simply, to enter that province and search for whenever their leader is. Eight men with black leather clothes and red bandanas attempted to kill me from stealth and who is to say they wont try it again.''

''That is odd.'' he said thoughtfully

''Odd? Why.''

''Because we did not encounter any defias activity until now. Me and my men rarely have even seen them recently beside common thieves or gnolls.''

''Good point. Still just as you said its not a coincidence.'' i said

''That aside acting on your own might get you into trouble later.''

''I know... guess i will have to speak to the king about what to do next.''

''What about your men? Can they be spared from their duty to assist should be required?''

''I don't see why not. Be mindful that i cant risk my men on a suicide mission and would like to avoid it if possible, as of right now complaints have arrived that say some places lack protection excluding borders.''

''Well if something else comes up i trust you can send me a message so i can investigate the matter? You have seen that some threats can be morethan even your men can handle, no offense.'' i raised hand in defense

''None taken. Will be glad to ask for help sire.'' he said

''Then it is better to deliver a report back in capital. Thanks for conversation.'' i said with smile

''Anytime'' he said

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER - EVENING - SI:7 HEADQUARTERS**

After i arrived back to the city my first stop was to visit king and his protectors in order to put recent events to light. They have not expected such thing to happen and promised to arrange council meeting next day to discuss next course of action, my own presence was required however so i had to prepare for tomorrow. Another stop was...

''Halt, you name.''

''Toryan, need to speak with mathias shaw, urgent matters.''

''Oh, go right in sire.'' he saluted

_'Why i'm suddenly treated like royalty each time i speak to people_...' sighed as entered command center

Soon my view can upon the said person sitting in front of the table and appears to be busy writing documents. Soon he was interrupted with...

''Cough'' he instantly looked up with clear surprise

''Toryan, what a pleasant visit!'' we shook hands quickly and sat ''So, what can i do for you.''

''We need to talk about certain organisation that plagues westfall for years.''

''Let me guess... them is it?''

''Yes, but we should speak in private.'' i said pointing at the empty room nearby

''Alright, what is so important?''

''Have you ever heard of edvin vancleef?'' his eyes widened

''Yes, unfortunately he is the one who have troubled history. Nobody knows where he is nor what his plans are.''

Then i described him in detail what transpired back in the forest, after a several minutes he spoke

''That is not coincidence, my guess is they targeted you because they believed to be easy target, and attempted to exchange you for money.''

''Plausible conclusion. But there is more to it than that, something we both missed.''

''Understandable... there is no concrete proof, all we have is theories.'' then he gazen upon the entrance where guards escorted the familiar individual

''Ah, the so called assassin that failed to kill you, but you said that there was eight of them, where is the rest?''

''Six are dead with one escaped.'' he raised eyebrow

''Hmm... he would not sent them without some sort of promise, gold or other.''

''Yes, can i talk to him before he is sent to the dungeon?'' he paused but reluctantly agreed with nod

''Guards, bring him to the interrogation room.''

Soon he found himself sitting tied up in front of wooden table. His clothes were dirty and his wound patched up from the looks of it. I sat on the other side and spoke

''Remember me?'' he looked at me with mild hate and anger

''To be put simply, do you know why i spare you?'' he stared

''Because not only i wanted answers but also giving you the chance.''

''What are you talking about.'' he growled silently

''You see... i know who your boss is and where he is hiding. Not only that but also certain that you will want to leave his clutches since to them you are dead.'' his sweat dropped

''Now tell me... what did he promised you, is it gold? Or few trinkets in exchange for his good graces.''

''Go to hell.'' he spat

''Far from it. First and foremost, if you will not talk for my own sake then tell them all the information about your organisation. In return i will ask for you to be showed leniency so instead of execution you will be given protection against your boss.''

''H...h...hahahahahahahahhaha!'' he laughed then i slammed my fist on the table making a visible dent in it shutting him up

''You think this is funny? You life is at stake here and all you can do is laugh? Fine i'l offer you another deal then, on top of the said proposal i will go and deal with him myself.'' his jaw dropped

''Y-you are mad! Do you understand what you are saying?! Nobody can kill that man!'' he yelled in shock

''Well then i will just have to convince you otherwise, but before we go to that... tell me... will you think about it?'' he said nothing but his face was that of shock

''I'm done! Guards!'' then they entered and dragged him away, mathias heard the conversation for the most part and entered the room with amused look

''Clap - clap - clap'' he slapped hands in approval and said ''Impressive, never have i seen such effective method.''

''But tell me... how do you intend to fulfill the promise, you know... that man was never caught before, we tried but always came up empty.''

''Records exist to be broken.'' i said knowingly

* * *

**HOURS LATER...**

A figure with black cloak silently walked trough the city streets. During the night he was all but a shadow that only moonlight reflected upon the stone walls. His task is to investigate certain person, one of them was currently in stockade prison. Seeing guards on each position of the entrance to the subterranean prison he draw a set of knives and quickly sneaked behind the two unfortunate men. The two of them barely had time to react when left one throat was slashed neatly and other one had received second knife in the same throat.

''Gaahhhh...'' he managed to spit out before he died and was grabbed before his armor made contact with stone floor. Seconds later he dragged them out of the open and took one of the guards armor, putting it on in disguise. When that was done he entered down the stairs of the prison where another guard was on the chair seemingly taking a nap. Sound of his armor woke him up and he stood to say

''Hey Halby, how is your guard.'' he guard said

''As usual, no activity beyond normal.'' the disguised man said

''So what will you do next?''

''I will go and patrol the dungeons for a while, got pretty boring up there to stand all night.''

''Alright...'' he then reached a keys and opened the dungeon door

''CLAAANGG!''

''Just don't take too long it is not very pleasant there.'' he nodded

Then the door closed behind him as he moved trough the corridor. Numerous bars with various convicts can be seen along the way shouting

''HAY! Let me out i'm not guilty!''

''PLEASE! I was framed! Have mercy!''

''COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YA HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!'' other yelled like maniac

But he ignored their calls, he moved silently until he spotted old man chained on both hands while standing upwards. His body was bruised and in some cases bloody along the skin with scratches and other injury. His head was lowered the whole time but as soon somebody reached in front of the bars he raised head and said

''You will all suffer... ALL OF YOU! W-when he arrives you all will bow down... all of you...'' he muttered loud enough so anyone can hear it

''Greetings. Archbishop i presume?''

The prisoner narrowed his eyes a little as if noticing something was off about this guard. First the way he spoke was different, other of what he knew is that guards do not speak to prisoners at all down here.

''Who are you...'' he growled

''Lets just say i have a proposal for you from my boss.''

''You have nothing i need...'' bishop said

''On the contrary, you have certain hatred towards that boy... am i mistaken?''

''You still have not introduced yourself.''

''My name is of no importance, but my organisation is... defias brotherhood.'' then prisoners eyes bulged in surprise

''You are just a bunch of thieves...'' cough-cough ''Why would you be interested in me.''

''As i said before, my offer still stands, in exchange for your services you will get a chance to get rid of that man.''

''Why should i believe you...'' bishop growled

''Because my boss have a plan, to destroy this city and everyone in it. So... are you willing to accept?''

_'Damn that boy! I will never stop until he is dead at my feet! But this deal is quite tempting...'_

''Fine... i accept your deal. But once my own vendetta is over our alliance is null.''

''Very well.'' then the fake guard took out a set of keys from the belt and

''CLANK-CLANK''

''SHRIEEEEEEK'' as the bars opened

''Hold still''

Then he unlocked the shackles on both arms and feet allowing him to fall to the ground slowly before standing up

''Here... take my cloak and be quiet.'' he nodded and put it on

Then both of them moved back to the entrance and when they arrived

''BAM-BAM''

''Its me, open the door.'' he opened and what happened next shocked him

''SLASH!'

''Gahhh...'' all he managed to say as his throat was cut and fell dead

Then both of them silently walked out to the streets and thankful no guards are around. They ran do the wall and then bishop said

''How are we to escape the city?''

''Don't worry...'' then he pulled rope with big grappling hook and launched it upwards until it latched onto stone foundation, checking that rope is indeed solid he said

''Climb up.'' bishop nodded

Both of them did and left the city the same way shadow figure entered it leaving no trace of them being there ever again, but unknown to them a very familiar person was meditating in his home at the same time, observing their life force aura as they moved out. He opened eyes and said

''So, they have made their move... You are trying to find allies against me... vancleef.''

* * *

**DEADMINES - HOURS LATER**

Two figures are walking on top of the wooden deck plates of the ship towards their destination. Bishop was quite interested in the mechanical constructions defias employed ever since he arrived in the mines, that further peaked his curiosity when he saw the ship, how can one man hide such construct all this time was beyond him but he was quite impressed with the thieves way of doing things. When he arrived to the one of the ship room meeting place he said

''This place is neat, but why am i to wait here?''

''Boss and the rest of the brotherhood will arrive shortly to discuss our temporary alliance.'' bishop nodded with sick smile

Moments later members entered the room and taken position to sit on their respective chairs, the last one to enter was the boss, bishop gasped

''Y-YOU ARE! EDVIN VANCLEEF! The most notorious criminal in history of the kingdom! I should have known you are pulling the strings behind my escape.''

''Yes i have ordered my associate here to help you. Are we in agreement on the conditions?'' he said seriously

''Quite... i will agree to help you in your goals as long i get to kill that boy...'' bishop growled ''He will not humiliate me next time.''

Leader of the defias smiled behind the red mask and was glad everything was going according to plan.

''Very well. Men, take him to his accommodations and tend to his wounds.'' others nodded then bishop said

''When will we begin with your... plan.''

''Patience... soon.''

* * *

**NEXT DAY - MORNING**

I have woken from my night sleep as soon sunshine was upon my face. Sat up and moved to sink to refresh myself. Food and other meals were in order so i took some meat to quickly cook it and a leek. When my meal was done i dressed up with one of the normal city clothes and exited the my house. It was bright and sunny day so i decided to get onto my task and head to the site where i observed two escaped men. It was not a surprise to see many civilians plus guards running and gathering around the scene frantically, few minutes later 3 bodies can be seen with each guard carrying them somewhere, all of them had their throat slit perfectly horizontal indicating someone with great skill in ambush tactics was involved. Preparing to move on i spotted mathias on scene where he noticed and approached me with business look on his face. He said

''Toryan, i see you have noticed a commotion.''

''Yes... it was quite disturbing, just hope that their families take the news as soon as possible.''

''Presume you are on your way to castle for a meeting?''

''Yes, will you join me for a walk?'' i gestured

''Sorry, must sort this mess first before i come for the scheduled meeting, go on.'' he said i nodded

* * *

**STORMWIND KEEP - THRONE ROOM**

Shortly after conversation as soon my feet were at the throne room many important figures had sights on each other ether whispering among each or sitting around the big chamber. Minutes later more people came be it from church or other important figures, but most notable ones were nobles. It was strange to me that they were called for such event, even little suspicious. Eyes of a few people fell on me whispering even more silently than before looking at me with mix of wariness or other strange gestures, most of them were impassive while others simply smiled. I took my position near the paladins and priests then waited. Somewhat later when everyone settled the two advisors entered along with young king right at the throne chair. Then bolvar spoke

''Greetings venerable members of the church and paladins order, nobles and other honorable elders. Today we have been called for an important meeting to discuss recent events that have transpired along near of one our borders.'' Seeing he had everyone attention he continued ''The incident involved one of our young and very loyal, as well familiar person, please step forward.'' he gestured hand to me and i had done so.

''Please...'' he said

''As some of you have heard an event occurred yesterday when i was simply traveling trough the forest looking for...'' and after 15 min of detailed explanation...

''So you have captured the man responsible for the attempt, so what?'' other people looked at the noble as if he was dumb '' That does not prove anything. They targeted you specifically but that does not mean kingdom is threatened.'' he finished

''Honorable nobles, you are forgetting that recently he was proclaimed royal member of the church and our order. He is still also in the process of learning and therefore we cannot overlook those that attacked him possibly knew ahead who he is and how much important he have become.'' arthur countered

''Are you saying we have been watched from within?'' Mathias replied with slight frown

''As i have said before, such possibility is highly likely at this point, much as i would like to point out the men that attacked him were not just ordinary thieves.''

''What makes you said that?'' noble said and then arthur gestured me to speak

''The men all had red bandanas over their mouth.'' at that revelation nobles tensed clearly while most others were ether surprised or gasped

''Are we talking about that organization? That would explain why they are considering him a threat, we should be cautious from now.'' priests and paladins nodded

''I have myself brought one of them and brought for interrogation the same day, he did not reveal any important information but there is another revelation.''

''What is that...'' the noble said visibly nervous

''Have you all heard of edvin vancleef?'' All suddenly bulged their eyes in interest

''That traitor! Mathias! How dare you say that name here!'' other noble yelled at him in frustration but bolvar interfered

''ORDER! Noble kares please do you have something important to add?'' the man in question shook his head as no

''Very well, proceed.'' he gestured to shaw

''As mentioned before that man was never caught and eluded for many years all attempts in capture, many people have been killed in doing so we... gave up.''

''Are you saying that you left the most dangerous man in history just like that? To roam the countryside instigating terror?'' laurena responded with disbelief

''Please understand, we have been doing this for years but the man always eluded us no matter what we do, no trace of him or his accomplices have been found.'' shaw replied

_'Should i tell them about what i know? Maybe... oh i'l go with the flow then.' _I thought

''Toryan, do you wish to add?'' bolvar said i nodded

''Honorable members, it is time to inform you on the certain details regarding the thieves in question.''

''Please proceed.'' he said and i sighed then said

''The men belong to the defias brotherhood organisation, band of assassins, thieves and smugglers that work for the same man mathias mentioned before. They have base of operations in westfall and few minor groups along the duskwood and elwyn.'' when i finished nobles tensed even more with sweat visible. Others became little suspicious of me but priests and paladins had their eyes wide slightly in surprise

''How do you know of this?'' other noble said but mathias replied

''Some of what he had said was unconfirmed information from our sources. We have worked for years to find any clues as to where he is hiding but from my observation you spoke that he is in westfall. Why do you think so?'' mathias said

''It should be obvious. That part of kingdom was healthy farmland with thriving people, until famine struck and everyone... well you know the fate of it now.''

''Yes you are correct indeed, but i have feeling that you know much more... do you? he replied with slightly serious voice

''I do, and more. He plans to attack the city.'' at that others turned to me in shock and disbelief

''What you are saying is impossible! Can you prove of your claim?'' noble yelled

''Perhaps we will make a recess for a two hours, dismissed.'' bolvar said

After that many faces fall on me as if trying to discern how is it possible that i know that much, especially those of nobles and SI:7. As everyone was moving to their rooms to discuss the rest of the meeting my elders and other members of the holy light approached me in haste and said

''Toryan, we need to talk immediately.'' i nodded and entered the room. then he spoke

''Tell me, do you keep secrets from us for your own sake or for our own safety.''

''That depends on the secret you...'' but i was cut off

''You must understand that we wish you well, and we will not allow yourself to be put in any danger be it us or kingdom.'' jonas spoke

''Jonas, don't be so harsh! He is not a child nor he is naive.'' Laurena replied sternly then gazed to me ''Please... tell us what is wrong.''

''This city is in danger, he will attack it soon and if something is not done...'' i trailed off with worry

''How can you be certain of this? Did you had some sort of... vision?'' she said

''Maybe we should perform the same ritual right now quickly before meeting resumes.'' jonas said

''But the ritual takes hours to perform, even if we hasten the procedure it will not be enough time...'' she trailed

''Why do you doubt me elder? You know that i hold many secrets that can benefit for the safety of this kingdom as a whole. You know i swore oath when i joined the order and one of the requirements is not to lie, ever. It is forbidden to act selfishly as well.'' i said knowingly

''I... Understand, but there is still no proof of your claim and therefore rest of the people will not believe you for word.'' laurena said

''That is why i will reveal more today, an i intend to make them see the truth.'' i replied with determination

* * *

''Thank you for the wait. Now we will proceed with the meeting. Elder jonas do you have something to add?'' bolvar said

''Yes, i believe toryan have critical information to reveal for everyone.'' others raised brow at this but listened

''As you have heard before the recess, i indeed know of certain facts and problems that are occuring in westfall. One of them i the hideout where the leader of the supposed organisation resides.'' at that others gaped almost

''Impossible. You are just a young man that never ventured there in the first place. What do you know about them?'' other member of the SI:7 said

''True i never ventured there however i know things others do not.''

''Then how, i do not see it possible for you to know anything about them.'' the same man said

''Firstly, how many of you know about ore mineral mines in westfall?''

''What does that have to do with anything?'' one noble said in frustration

''I'm getting there, as i was saying there is more than 2 mining sites in that province. Third one is closer to the abandoned lighthouse near the shore... but i was cut off by

''This is ridiculous! There are only 2 mines there no more no less.'' lady katrana prestor replied

''I beg to differ. When i was in one of the city libraries i found a old battered journal among the shelves that speak of the third site in moonbrook, it depicts a person working there for gold extraction on daily basis, not only that the said mine exist but from the way i see it many of you do not know it even exists, i wonder why...'' i finished looking at the lady prestor

''Do you have the journal?'' mathias said

''Yes it is in my residence.'' he nodded

''Second matter, it speak of very large mining site where dozens if not hundred people worked on. It also describe a large tunnels and entrances inside.''

''And you believe the vancleef might be there? All this time we searched for him and now we find out where he is hiding?'' mathias was clearly angry for not seeing this sooner

''And on the last matter it is a fact in question, the leader of those thieves will not stay idle all this time robbing around, with such big mines at his disposal he could stash a powerful weapon that could strike the city itself if left unchecked. Can you all imagine what he can be doing all those years?''

''What are you saying?!'' noble said clearly now worried

''My point is... all that have happened did for a reason. And i believe that something changed that man, many of you do not know or don't remember but there is no doubt that from what i have able to discern, he is bent on revenge.''

''Revenge? Why, we have done nothing to make him warrant our demise.'' other noble said

''You are wrong, once again just as i said before, he is targeting the kingdom heart itself, and he will go so far to destroy everyone if left it be. Now there is a question that needs to be asked...'' i switched gaze to katrana and said '' lady prestor, i believe you know something and not telling us?''

''I... I...'' she was nervous and worried from the looks of it

''Lady prestor? Care to explain?'' bolvar said with narrowed eyes on her

''There is... something not written on records and it is not mentioned. The man was...'' she sighed then continued ''He was a part of stonemason guild, many years ago after the second war our city was in tatters. He was in charge of designing the city as a whole.'' then whole people gasped with eyes wide in shock

''Preposterous! He is nothing more than a thief and a murderer!'' one noble shouted in anger

''Noble karos, unless you have some important words to speak please refrain from using words.'' bolvar said sternly other nobles tensed and nodded

''As i said he worked on the repairing the city but there was issue on...'' then nobles immediately left the gathering in haste

''What is going on?'' laurena said in wonder

''I do not know, the nobles are agitated for some reason...'' jonas replied

_'I know... those people really need to be taught a lesson about their actions.'_ i thought with smirk on my face

''What is wrong toryan?'' she said to me

''N-nothing, just found it odd, it is of no matter...'' i replied taking my composure

''It seems nobles have decided to leave the meeting. We will do so for now as well, next meeting will occur tomorrow at the same time, dismissed.'' bolvar said

Then various members of church, order and SI:7 Came to me in haste and mathias spoke

''We need to talk somewhere in private, now. Let the others you trust come as well.'' he said dead serious then lady prestor arrived and said

''Toryan, allow me to come as well, i have information to share as well.'' others looked at her for few moments but nodded

''Very well... we will come at the SI:7 at 2 o clock.'' i nodded then me and everyone walked away from the castle.

* * *

**2:00 AFTERNOON - SI:7**

Several hours passed allowing me to reflect upon what i revealed and just recent turn of events that shed some light on the certain subject. For me it was tight to reveal out of fear but i played my part right. In the end not only i revealed both truth to them but have not managed to shed too much on the topic, since then had to work on what to do next. Will i need to go up against him soon or later? Or wait for his next move? Only time will tell. As i walked to the barracks office area snapped instantly out of my thoughts when guards spoke

''Welcome. You are expected, please enter.'' guard said i nodded

Soon just as expected the most trusted members of the order came with lady prestor sitting on the chair. I walked up to them and mathias greeted

''Glad you arrived, now that everyone is here we need to discuss in private, follow me.'' then we all left to the room and closed the door. then he said

''Alright, everything that was said here nobody else will hear. Toryan, i have no doubt you are loyal to the city and the alliance, but please if you have anything to say please do so.'' he said i nodded

''What i'm about to say might sound unbelievable but it is the truth.'' they hesitated but nodded

''Edvin vancleef is currently rebuilding massive ship hidden in the mines mentioned at the meeting. It is an orge vessel from first and second war, captured by the defias and will be used to attack stormwind city.'' i said flatly

''A ship? You are right it does sound crazy... But how did he got the resources to salvage it? And where and how did he aquire such vessel?'' shaw said worried

''You forget, he have biggest mine in the province in his hands, he can build a big area to dock it if possible, also he can use methods to search for personel, even greedy goblins at his disposal. There is also matter of slaves.''

''You mean he have captured men working there?'' priest jonas said with slight anger

''Correct, lady prestor, you know more about his past do you not?'' i said gazing to her

''Yes, i know who he is and what happened on that day.'' others except for me tensed then she continued ''Vancleef was not always a thief as many of our people remember him by. He was proud stonemason worker and belonged to the same guild that existed, it was responsible for the current city architecture.'' she then paused letting to sink in and moved on ''What you do not know is that i was involved in the affair that drove him away.''

''Please proceed.''

''Soon after the city was finished they requested pay for their services but only got minimal compensation for their hard work, nobles refused to pay further so the whole guild protested on the streets demanding their share. Nobles however did not payed them back and ordered me to disband the guild.''

''What?! The nobles said that?'' Shaw said with disbelief

''Yes, at first i argued with them that it was not right but they did not seem to care about what happened. When i refused they threatened me revoked status as royalty and so... i had to obey...'' she said with shame

''This changes everything we know about him and his past... And what you have said is true about him building a weapon of such power then this cant be ignored anymore ether, provided it is true.''

''Maybe sending your best and most experienced man will confirm the findings?'' i replied

''Yes that would be for the best.'' shaw said

''Lady prestor...'' i said looking at her ''You should know i do not take offense in your actions, also because you are forced doing things you did not like i will forgive you for your actions... '' i paused and said with hard voice ''But should you ever attempt to choose between your own status and people i will not hesitate to judge you myself, is that clear?!'' i said scowling

''Toryan you do not need to take this far she did not have a choice...'' but laurena was cut off

''No, he is right... i choose between myself and people... a choice i deeply regret. Each passing day i was forced to wake up thinking about what would it be like if those men had chance to live in the city they themselves had build.'' she paused '' Now... our people seem to see him as traitor... all because of me'' she began to shed tears ''Sniff- Sniff'' I... i'm sorry...'' she burst into tears

I clenched my fist in response. If it was one thing i did not like the most is people being forced to do things discarding people in the process instead of embracing them. If anything edvin vancleef was a sorrowful victim of the nobles, them choosing coins instead of paying them properly. Such thing was unacceptable to me, it was horrible to hurt someone just so you can clung to money.

_'I will deal with the nobles myself when the time comes, nobody makes other cry like this... nobody...'_

''Lady prestor. We need to talk, mathias shaw excuse us we will leave to adjacent room.'' he nodded

Then we both walked out to the said room while she still shed tears along the way. Taking out the small silk from my pocket i gave it to her, she took it and wiped the tears off then said

''Thank you...''

''Anytime. Now... i will not ask you to say anything you don't wish to say so i will be brief.'' she looked at me and nodded then i said ''I understand your pain my lady, i know... the feeling myself but crying will not solve problem. You need to be brave and move on forward.'' i tried to confront her with words

''There... is something i did not say, but i trust you with it.'' she paused still slightly crying ''The nobles have...''

At that moment she spoke the next words i clenched both of my fists hard in clear anger for a few seconds. Lady prestor was little surprised suddenly when she saw thick yellow light all around my body from head to toe cover me at that very moment. It emitted humming sound that began to pulse outward in waves for a few seconds, his gaze was to the side, visibly hardened moment she ushered those words. Then the glow vanished and he sighed visibly again.

_'Those nobles... that is unforgivable... i will make sure that person responsible is in dungeon permanently. That is a promise' _I thought with conviction

''What will you do? Will you help me?'' she begged me

''Yes i will, my word is law, do not be alarmed i will not allow you to be hurt like that ever again.''

''Thank you... your heart is truly pure.'' i took it as a compliment and smiled

Then we both returned to the room with others waiting for us. My glance fell to the priest jonas, his face was that of curiosity for the moment but i dismissed it.

_'What was that source of light... I have never felt so much power before. Was it my imagination?'_ Jonas thought

''So, now that everyone is back we should be back on topic, toryan please proceed.'' i nodded

''As we discussed, defias have grown into a serious threat, even without proof my story is hard to deny.'' i said seriously

''Even so, with no confirmation about what you described i cant act, to add order from the king as well. We cannot make such operation without support from our soldiers and even then... vote needs to be cast in order to proceed.'' arthur replied

''You are right. Currently we can only pray that everything is as you said.'' mathias said to me ''I will sent my best man immediately to scout and report in a day or so. From now on this is a top priority.'' i nodded ''Alright, we are to adjourn for now.'' then everyone left the barracks but i was stopped when outside hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and...

''Lady prestor.''

''Sir toryan, i need to ask you for favor.'' i raised brow and nodded

''I... I'm afraid they will do something... nobles probably suspect that i revealed information and will try to...''

''Enough... i understand perfectly, please come with me, i know a place you can be safe.'' she was glad so we walked to my house

* * *

**TORYAN'S RESIDENCE**

''You home is quite nice, for how long have you lived here?''

''For about 10 months or less. Originally this home was for a family so i have a spare bed in the next room, if you wish get settled. Are you in for a drink, maybe some water?'' i gestured while taking a bottle

''Sure, thank you for you kindness.'' i smiled and given her a glass

''Are you certain that you wish for me to stay?'' she asked

''As i said before, you are free to stay as long as you wish, nobody will enter my home without me knowing.''

''Thank you.'' i nodded

Then she left for her room and closed the door

* * *

**HOUSE OF NOBLES - THAT EVENING**

''THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!'' He yelled in anger ''How can YOU allow this to happen?! To be outsmarted by a child!''

''Nobody had predicted that! This boy have revealed to know more than i thought possible!'' noble kares retorted back

''Now look what happened! That bitch have taken up in HIS home. We cant touch her!''

''Maybe we do not need to.'' other noble replied

''How do you propose we proceed then?'' other said

''Defias...'' he said rhetorically

''Oh... that is not so bad idea after all. We can use them to get rid of both her and that boy.'' the same man concluded

''Excellent! Prepare a message via courier and send it to the place. That is perfect...'' he said while holding hands together with sinister smile

* * *

**WESTFALL - ONE OF THE DEFIAS HIDEOUTS - NEXT MORNING**

A lone spy walked to ambush an unwary traveler. He know that during the night chances are very slim but as soon sun came he began to patiently wait for his prey. Boss have ordered him to kill and take any cargo he come across nearby and if it is valuable bring it to him. And he was not disappointed, one person with small bags around his belt walked at steady pace along the arid road, taking the opportunity he jumped from the hiding spot instantly and

''STAB''

''Aaaaahhhh!'' The man yelled as his back felt sharp object deeply in his flesh

Pulling out the knife after the man fell to the ground. Instantly he took the body to a hiding area and taken the messages from his backpack. He then began to read them one by one

_'That one, worthless... other even less, this... nah... w-what is this? Hm... boss will be pleased to know this hehe, better to return to the hideout.'_

Then he quickly ran off from the area to his next location

* * *

**DEADMINES - JUGGERNAUT SHIP QUARTERS**

Vancleef was enjoying his morning meal while reading his message reports from the spies all over the province, it was always as usual. Militia was weak and under equipped to even defend themselves, remaining farmers barely can fend off mechanical harvesters they send to harass the fields and their operation is going at a steady pace. Soon he was snapped out of his thought when he heard

''KNOCK-KNOCK!''

''Come in.'' then the door opened revealing another figure, then he spoke

''Boss, i have stumbled upon interesting information.'' then he took the messages and started to read them

''Hmm... quite valuable... here is your cut for successful hunt, not leave.'' he waved his hand and dismissed him, he then closed the door and left

''Quite the turn of events... quite indeed.'' he said to himself while looking at the so called interesting message

* * *

Another chapter finish! enjoy!


	8. Notice

To my Readers:

\- Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting new chapters for many months. My reasons are and to be quite frankly honest will be lack of direction. Ive noticed that some people liked the story while others have pointed out my mistakes that ive made. Indeed that was because it was rushed.

To that end if few of my dear readers are panicking no need to worry. I have began many months ago to work on different story. It is far from finished and i dont know when it will be but once it is done i will post it.

Once again thanks for those that contributed their thoughts to my story. Thank you.


End file.
